


Finding A Place to Rest Your Head

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Carving Out A Niche [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Merle Dixon, Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrea (Walking Dead) Lives, Angst, Beth Greene Lives, Breastfeeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Come Marking, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Dubious Consent, Eric Raleigh Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merle Dixon Lives, Mpreg, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Omega Daryl Dixon, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Sibling Incest, Smut, Switch Jesus, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: After the prison, there didn't seem to be much hope of finding somewhere else like it. After Terminus and the long slog of months on the road, it starts to feel impossible, a pipe dream, until they're told of a place called Alexandria. It doesn't last; it never does.Other communities are found, Pack dynamics go topsy-turvy, and one Alpha who seeks to rule over everyone he meets. By any means necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary makes it sound a lot more interesting than it really is, but who knows; maybe somebody will think differently. The fic basically starts where the last one ended and spans through the rest of the seasons in a bit of a condensed way until about the time they get to Alexandria. I did try to keep it in some sort of line with the canon-verse (mostly trying to keep with major events; also, Season 8 is basically non-existent), but it just...kinda got away from me. Whoops.
> 
> Updates will be weekly, give or take a day or two. Also, tags and people will be updated as they become relevant.

Time blurred together after the prison fell, hopping from one bolt hole to another in an effort to keep at least one step ahead of the walkers surrounding them, trying to box them in. It felt eerily reminiscent of the time before they found the prison and if the rest of the Pack were with them, Daryl would assume he somehow managed to skip back in time. With it being just him and Beth, though, it kept him more or less anchored in the present. As the days drifted into weeks, Daryl could sense that Beth was getting tired, her frustration at the situation growing every time they had to run. It had eventually bubbled over one day after they found an empty trailer to hole up in, her emotions finally getting the best of her. She lashed out at Daryl, angry that he appeared so calm and level-headed, screaming at him to say something, _anything_ in response to her words.

_"Y'really think I'm calm?" Daryl asked quietly, staring at the half-full jar of moonshine on the table between them. He snatched it up and took a healthy swig before throwing it forcefully at a wall, shattering the jar._

_Beth jumped, staring at the place where the jar shattered, eyes wide. Her gaze snapped to him when he stood on wobbly legs, taking another jar of shine and throwing it against a different wall, causing it to shatter as well. She watched as Daryl started trashing the place, ducking down to avoid being hit by anything, biting at her lip when a low, keening wail reverberated through the trailer. She heard a heavy thump, as though Daryl had just sat himself down, or maybe he'd managed to throw the recliner..._

_Either way, Beth peeked up from under the table, easing herself up and making her way over to the Omega, plopping herself down next to him. He flinched harshly when she wrapped her arms around him, whimpering softly._

_"I'm sorry," Beth whispered. "I'm so sorry, Daryl."_

_Daryl keened softly. "Why couldn't I have done better?" he asked brokenly, breath hitching. "Why couldn't I have saved all of 'em?"_

_"It's not your fault," Beth said, tightening her hold when Daryl tried to move away. "No, it's true, and you know that. None of us could've predicted what happened." She dropped her head to his shoulder and sighed. "All you gotta do now is move on and pray that they all made it out alive."_

Daryl still tried to put up a token protest, but he finally let loose when Beth refused to relent. He shifted their positions and curled himself around her, burying his face in her neck and let himself go. When he appeared to finally calm down, she quietly suggested burning the trailer to the ground, for whatever reason, and Daryl readily agreed. They splashed the remains of the shine on every surface possible before lighting it up, standing back and watching the flames engulf the place. Beth gave it an emphatic finger, nudging at Daryl until he did the same, lips curling into a small smile when Beth beamed at him. 

Things got a little better after that, their relationship on a more even keel now, their communication more open and honest. It was still a terrible situation, one you couldn't help but dwell on during the quiet moments, night or day, but it was better. It all came to a stuttering halt when Beth was taken while Daryl was preoccupied with taking care of some walkers, letting out a howl as he watched the car take Beth away from him. He chased after the car long after it disappeared from his sight, distress coming off him in waves. Finally, exhausted, the Omega collapsed onto the asphalt, lungs burning and tears streaming down his cheeks, a low keening whine echoing in the empty landscape. He wasn't sure how long he sat there wallowing in grief; frankly, he really didn't care, but his senses were telling him others were closing in on him and he probably should get up and defend himself. Instead, he ignored his instincts, staring down at the ground as the people circled around him, boxing him in. 

"Well, lookie here," a voice said somewhere off to Daryl's right. "Poor little Omega lost his Pack. That's a damn shame." 

"I got a Claim on that ass," another said, sounding smug in the face of sudden tension. 

"Nobody Claims another no matter how enticing they may be," the first voice said lowly. "That bow, however, I'll Claim for myself." 

Daryl felt the Alpha bend low near him and he sprung into action, springing up and aiming his bow at the Alpha, rumbling threateningly. The Alpha grinned at him, putting his hands up as he slowly backed off. 

"Maybe not." The Alpha looked around at his group, nodding to each of them to lower their weapons before turning his attention back to Daryl. "My name's Joe, Pack Alpha. Think you could lower that bow, Omega?" 

Daryl gave the Alpha a long, hard stare, eyes skittering over the others around him before he finally, if a little reluctantly, lowered his bow. Joe gave him another grin, letting his hands drop to his sides, head cocked. 

"You got a name, Omega?" 

"Daryl." 

"Daryl," Joe echoed, rolling the name around his mouth experimentally before sucking in a deep breath. "You know, you actually smell a little familiar. You sure you lost your whole Pack?" 

Daryl stared at Joe, not entirely sure what the Alpha was getting at and figured it was probably best to not ask. Joe's smile dropped the longer Daryl stayed quiet, brows coming together, frustration starting to cloud his scent. 

"I asked you a question, Omega," Joe said. "The polite thing would be to answer me, don't you think?" 

Daryl's lip curled into a scowl, adjusting his stance while his fingers tightened on his bow. Joe had opened his mouth to speak again when a crashing sound came from the woods, causing everyone to raise their weapons. Daryl's fingers stuttered on his bow as the smell hit him, chest tightening as more noises were heard and Merle came crashing out of the woods, cursing up a storm. 

"Fucking shit," Merle growled, brushing himself off. "Can't wait fer everyone to wake up, huh?" He scowled at Joe before he froze, nostrils flaring as his gaze snapped to Daryl. "Holy shit." A wide grin stretched his lips, delight lighting up his features. "Well, lookie you. Made it outta the prison in one piece, looks like." 

Daryl nodded sharply, taking a halting step towards Merle, whining softly. Merle returned the whine, opening his arms, breath rushing out of him as Daryl all but tackled him. 

"Easy, Daryl," Merle murmured, wrapping his arms around Daryl. "Ol' Merle's got ya now." 

"Fuck off," Daryl grumbled, mimicking Merle, holding tight. "Ain't got nobody else." 

"What, an' I ain't good enough?" Merle teases. 

"Fuck off." Daryl rubs his cheek over Merle's shoulder, sighing softly. "Had Beth; lost Beth. Dunno 'bout anyone else." 

"Excuse me," Joe interrupts, his voice grating and displeased. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?" 

"He's m'brother," Merle says simply, shrugging. "Part o' that Pack I told ya 'bout." 

"The one from the prison?" Joe inquires, cocking his head. "Weren't they all dead or something?" 

"Ain't like I seen what happened," Merle replies tightly. "Shit went sideways, people scattered. Who the hell knows how many survived." 

"If any others did," Joe points out. 

"Sure," Merle says easily. 

Joe hums. "You two going to be sticking around for a while?" he asks. "I mean, you don't have anywhere else to go and I'd hate to see what could happen to you two." 

"Did just fine b'fore," Merle says tightly. 

"And that was how long ago?" Joe asks, giving Merle a look. "Come on, Merle. We're going in the same direction; why not stick around a little longer?" 

"You'll stay away from m'brother," Merle says, looking around at the others. "All y'all stay away from him." 

"So long as he follows the rules, none of us will have any reason to be near him," Joe says amiably. 

"So long as we understand each other," Merle says. 

The rules, as they were, were simple: don't start trouble, don't lie to anyone, and if you want something, all you have to do is Claim it, though Claiming another human being was strictly off-limits no matter what. If you disobeyed any of the rules, punishment was doled out in a variety of ways, though the favored method was death, or leaving you beaten and bloody to fend for yourself. It sounded like a bunch of bullshit, but it kept things moving smooth enough and it saved his ass more than once during his time with the group, both literally and figuratively, so Daryl kept his mouth shut. One of the sketchier moments came when Daryl unexpectedly went into Heat; the loss of his Pack and being surrounded by compatible Alphas, many vying for a piece of the Omega driving the instinct. 

_"No one Claims another human being!" Joe shouted tightly, his back to Daryl as he faced his Pack. "You all know the rules! He can smell like the best goddamn piece of meat, but he's not something you can Claim!"_

_"Bet you wish it was you," one of the guys said, stepping forward boldly._

_"Of course I do," Joe said honestly, rumbling threateningly, "but he never made motions to me and I never made any to him. As tempting as he smells right now, I'm not that kind of Alpha, and neither should any of you." He gestured out with a hand. "We'll be here for a while; go let off some steam and don't come back until you've let it all out. Got it?"_

It had been tense and there were a few disgruntled complaints, but the group slowly dispersed. One or two did try to get to Daryl, but they were easily caught by Merle and handed over to Joe to mete out whatever punishment the Alpha deemed fit. Merle sat with Daryl through most of it, their Kinship Bond helping to keep the worst of the Heat at bay. 

_"Why the hell didn' ya go into Heat at the prison?" Merle queried once when Daryl was more lucid. "Y'had all the right shit t'trigger it, so why not?"_

_"Already had a pup, didn' I?" Daryl questions with a shrug. "Judy wasn't mine, but she may well been, an' instinct can't tell the difference between that. Jus' knew I had her and that was good enough." His eyes clouded over with tears and he buried his head in the pillow under him to hide them._

_"You Imprinted pretty good on her," Merle says, trying to lighten the mood. "Bet you she got outta that prison in one piece; her, an' everyone else."_

Merle's word would eventually have merit; first, running into Rick, Carl, and Michonne and rejoining them after Rick took a chunk out of Joe. They ran into most of the rest of the Inner Circle and some newcomers when they reached a place called Terminus and were unceremoniously thrown into an old rail car. There was a moment when one of the newcomers, a burly ginger Alpha named Abraham, sized up Rick, arms crossed over his chest. 

_"You the Alpha of these people?" he asked._

_"You got a problem with that?" Rick asks in kind, straightening his posture._

_"Just wonderin' if you still got the balls," Abraham replied blithely, then turned his attention to Daryl, subtly sniffing the air. "He yours?"_

_"He's my Second," Rick replied stiffly._

_"Any claim on him?" Abraham asked then, stepping forward._

_Daryl stepped out from behind Rick, growling. "Why don't you find out?"_

_Abraham put his hands up, a genial grin on his face. "You're not too far out of Heat, Omega," he said, eyes flashing when Daryl's scent spiked in irritation. "I was just wondering why your Alpha didn't Knot you and if you'd be up for a little one-on-one time."_

_Daryl swung before he could think about it. His fist made contact with Abraham's cheek and judging by how he dropped, the Alpha wasn't expecting it and thus, didn't have time to brace or dodge. He would've gone in for another hit, but Rick's hand on his shoulder stopped him, settling for glaring at the Alpha, who was being helped up by one of the other newcomers. She matched his glare, a deep frown on her face as she looked between Rick and Daryl._

_"Might want to keep that Bitch in place," she hissed._

_"Might want to keep your Alpha from spoutin' bullshit," Daryl hissed back._

_The Beta's mouth twisted, but she stayed quiet. She looked at Abraham, gently touching his cheek, snorting when he flinched back._

_"You alright?" she asked him._

_"I'll live," Abraham replied shortly, scowling up at Daryl. "Wasn't expecting such a harsh refusal, is all."_

_"Employ some tact next time," the Beta said, taking Abraham's arm and hoisting him up._

That was the end of that, though things were still strained within the car. Abraham appeared displeased that Rick was there, reclaiming members of his Pack and taking charge of their escape plans, but he kept his mouth shut despite looking like he wanted to challenge the other Alpha. It didn't seem like much time had passed before the people of Terminus came by, demanding they stand back from the door so it can be opened without challenge. When that didn't work, the roof opened up and a gas canister was tossed in, filling the car with thick smoke. In the ensuing panic, the door was opened and people were taken, the door closing with a bang before anyone could muster proper anger. Merle threw a fit when he realized Daryl had been one of those taken out, shouting and throwing himself against the door as if it would be enough to open it. Abraham tried to stop him, stupidly bold now that Rick wasn't there to challenge him, and soundly failed. 

_"Ain't no other Alpha gonna top me," Merle growled, flashes of Rage shining in his eyes, fist clenched tight at his side. "I only allow Rick cuz o' Daryl. You best be rememberin' that."_

Without Rick or Glenn in the car, Alphaship fell to Maggie, Andrea, and Merle. They scowled at one another before nodding once in tandem and decided to keep with Rick's plans, hoping the Alpha would be back soon. 

~ 

Being dragged inside Terminus proper, past more rail cars and through several corridors confusing enough that it was likely deliberate, Daryl felt panic slowly creeping up on him. He tried tamping it down, but it came rushing back when the smell of the dead reached his nose. He briefly caught sight of meat chunks on hooks before he was shoved through a door and was forced to kneel in front of some kind of trough. There were others in the line-up, all pale-faced and reeking of confusion, fear, and panic. Daryl looked down the line then over to Rick, who was the last to kneel, seeing the confusion and fear on the Alpha's face. 

Daryl's gaze snapped to the door they came from, seeing Gareth, the guy who greeted them strolling in, looking down at the notebook in his hand. He raised questions to the pair from his Pack, wrote a few things down, appearing bored of the routine. He appeared displeased with one of them and reprimanded them before allowing them to continue with their work. The man walked up and down the trough, gesturing with his pen as he did. When he got to their group, Bob started struggling, trying to speak despite the gag in his mouth. Gareth gave him a look, but crouched down and took the gag off. 

"You want to say something?" he asked. 

"Please, you don't have to do this," Bob plead. 

"Actually, I do," Gareth said, reaching up to put the gag back. 

"Please," Bob repeated, the rest muffled by the gag. 

Gareth stood and went over to Rick, crouching down in front of the Alpha and taking off his gag. 

"So, you buried a bag in the woods," Gareth said. "Looked like a pretty big bag. What was in it?" 

Rick stared at Gareth, unblinking. "Weapons," he replied. "Guns; pistols, a couple rifles, some automatics, a compound bow, and;" he looked up at the ceiling as if thinking hard; "a big machete with a red handle." He looked back down at Gareth. "That's what I'm going to kill you with when I get out of here." 

Gareth gave Rick a smile, chuckling softly. "You really think you're getting out of here," he said, "but I got bad news for you; you won't. You'll be strung up on those meat hooks you saw coming in here; your Omega, though;" he looked over at Daryl, a hungry gleam in his eyes; "him, I might just take and have some fun with before we kill him." He looked back at Rick. "Did you know the best meat is an Omega? Female Alphas are the worst, but an Omega, especially a male and even one as lean as yours, is the best meal I've ever had." 

He put the gag back before Rick could say anything and stood, making his way around and grabbing Daryl, ignoring the warning snarls from him and his Packmates. He got Daryl up and dragged him towards the door, pausing when he heard gunshots. He sighed and picked up the walkie on his belt. 

"What was that?" he barked into the walkie. 

" _Not sure_ ," someone replied over the static and more gunshots. " _We're looking into it_." 

"Well, hurry it up before it attracts too much attention," Gareth said before shutting the walkie off and putting it back on his belt. 

He went to grab Daryl when an explosion rocked the building. He snarled and spun, shouting at the men in his Pack to stay and continue their work before rushing out of the room. The pair looked at each other before shrugging, one going over to drag Daryl back, spinning around when he heard a watery gurgle. His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw the spray of blood, turning fearful eyes to the Alpha that just killed his Packmate. Rick snarled at him and that was the last he saw as Daryl hit him on the head, knocking him out cold. Rick cut the ropes from his Packmates, lips twitching as he observed each of them ripping the gag out in a similar manner. 

"What the hell was that?" Glenn asked, throwing his gag aside. 

Rick shrugged. "Dunno," he replied. "We ought to get out of here, though, while we have the chance." 

They all nodded and raced out of the building, picking up improvised weapons on the way, and blatantly ignoring the room with the meat in it. They fought their way through the maze of corridors, dodging bullets, walkers, and the people of Terminus, stealing guns when they could. When they reached the rail car holding the others, Rick jumped up the steps and banged on the door. 

"It's us!" he shouted through the chaos, banging on the door again. "I'm opening the door!" 

He banged again before opening the door, leaping aside just in case the message wasn't heard. Merle barreled out, eyes wild and darting around, shoulders relaxing when he saw Rick and the others. He went straight for Daryl, pretending like he wasn't concerned or worried, clapping the Omega on the shoulder with a grin. Maggie followed him out, heading right for Glenn and embracing him tight, humming softly. The others followed at a more sedate, cautious pace, eyes darting around warily. 

"We gotta get going," Rick said, tilting his head in the direction of the woods. 

"Rescue now, reunions later," the only other Omega in the group, Tara, quipped. 

Despite everything, they managed to escape out of Terminus with no injuries, backtracking their steps so they could retrieve the bag they buried. Most of Rick's Pack froze when a smell caught their attention; faint, but familiar and getting stronger. Daryl turned in the direction of the smell and sucked in a breath, eyes widening. 

"Long time no see, guys." 

Daryl was the first to move; rushing up to Carol and wrapping his arms tightly around her, picking her up and spinning her before putting her back down. She huffed, but hugged him back, ducking her head down just as Daryl did, fingers clenched in his vest. Rick came over next, putting his hands up when Carol shot him a look, burying a hand in Daryl's hair when he whined softly. 

"Give us a minute," she said, then to Daryl, "I didn't think you'd miss me this much." 

"Miss everybody," Daryl murmurs. 

"Well, the good news is I think we have most everybody," Carol said, looking at the assembled group before her. "I'm surprised you can't smell the most important one on me." 

Daryl's fingers clenched in her jacket. "Can," he mumbled. "'S why it's so hard to let go." 

"The sooner you let me go, the sooner you can see her," Carol said softly, "and the sooner Rick can, too." 

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Daryl let her go, chewing on his lower lip. She smiled at him then looked at Rick, who had unburied the bag in the meanwhile and was trying to look casual, but failing. She looked over at the assembled group, taking note of the newcomers before looking back at Rick, giving the Alpha a smile. 

"It's good to see you," she said, tilting her head, "but it would've been nice to have some warning about the prison." 

Rick ducked his head, mumbling an apology. Carol continued to smile at him, walking up to him and cupping his cheek, gently forcing him to look at her. 

"I'm only teasing," she said. "Don't take it so hard." 

Rick gave her a small smile and nodded, taking the chance and hugging her, dropping his head onto her neck and sighing. She hugged him back before letting him go, widening her smile. 

"Come on," she said. "I have something else to show you." 

She led the group through the woods, knocking shoulders with Daryl, rolling her eyes when he huffed. She knew the instant Rick and Daryl noticed the new smells, both freezing briefly before taking off at a run, startling the hell out of Tyreese when they burst through the trees. As soon as he recognized who was running at him, he instantly handed off the bundle in his arms, putting his hands up and backing off slowly from the pair. He went over to Sasha and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, pleased she had made it out of the prison alive. 

Rick wanted to hold his child, but he allowed Daryl to be the first, content for now to be close to her, running a hand over her head. Daryl held Judith close, rumbling softly as she warbled back to him, laughing lightly when her fingers wound tight in his hair and yanked. Rick laughed when Daryl's laughs turned to pained grunts when Judith kept yanking at his hair, gently untangling her fingers and rumbling softly when she grunted at him. 

"Ain't nice to yank someone's hair," Rick said to her, kissing each of her fingers just to hear her giggle. "That's bad manners." 

Judith babbled at Rick, gripping at the Alpha's hands, slightly ragged nails scratching. Rick winced, but smiled, nodding whenever Judith paused, making faces when she did, rumbling happily when she let out a giggle or warble. Daryl eventually handed her over, huffing lightly when Judith whined a little, but settled down quickly upon realizing who she was handed off to. She continued babbling, suffusing the air with her happy-bubbly baby scent, blending with the smell of Happy Alpha and Omega. Finally, things slotted back into place and though they didn't have a home, it was enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the new tags/people. It's nothing explicit/in detail, but I figure to err on the side of caution (it also helps that it comes up in the future).

They had been trekking through the woods for some time now, weaving a careful path around the growing herds of walkers, trying to stay at least one step ahead of them. It was getting more difficult as the months dragged on and they kept circling the same areas, tensions running high in the Pack.

"We can circle back 'round," Rick was saying, pointing at a place on the map on the hood of a car. "See if we missed anythin'." 

"We passed over it several times," Glenn pointed out gently. "There's nothing there." 

"'Sides," Merle piped up, pointing at three red circles on the map, "if either o' these herds join up, we'll be walker chow in no time." 

"I know," Rick growled, frustrated, "but what else do we have?" 

"We go north," Abraham spoke up, arms crossed. "Like I've been saying for the past few weeks." 

"An' how do you suggest we do that?" Rick questions, scowling at Abraham. "We have no food, no water, an' no vehicle big enough to fit us all." He gestured around. "Even if we did, where're we gonna get gas 'round here?" 

"We'll find something," Abraham said. 

Rick sighed and said nothing, knowing it wouldn't be worth getting into; they'd been over several times already and it had gotten old fast. So, Rick conceded and let the other Alpha feel smug about it for a while even though they both knew it didn't mean anything after the first few times. Rick folded up the map and handed it off to Glenn, who tucked it away in one of his pockets with a nod. Daryl handed Judith to Merle, who secured the baby in a makeshift papoose on the Omega's back, making sure it was safe before letting go. They all headed off in the direction Rick indicated, weapons in hands, bodies taunt and ready to fight. They were about half a mile out when a sudden cry for help reached their ears, making them all tense. When it came again, half the group tore off in the general direction, forcing the rest to follow or risk loosing them. 

They came to a small clearing with a giant rock set near the middle. There was a man sitting on top of it, kicking at a walker who was reaching up, trying to grab at the man's ankle. Three more walkers surrounded the rock, all reaching up to try and get at the man, jaws snapping and snarling. They were taken down easily enough, the man watching them from atop the rock, wide-eyed and fearful. They helped him down and Rick briskly patted him down, jumping out of the way when the man suddenly bent over and threw up. The man came back up, wiping idly at his mouth, breathing heavy. 

"No weapons?" Rick asked him. 

"The only weapon I need is the word of the Lord," the man replied. 

"That sorta thinkin's gonna get you killed," Merle scoffed. 

"I called for help," the man retorted shakily, looking around. "Help came." 

Rick stared at the man. "D'you have shelter?" he finally asked. 

"I stay inside my church," the man replied slowly. "When the dead started coming back, I barricaded the doors." His eyes darted around nervously. "It's just me." 

"Any way we can stay a few nights?" Ricks asks. 

"I...yes, sure," the man replied, after a brief hesitation. "Follow me." 

They all shared a look before following the man through the woods. Rick caught up to him, trying to appear harmless. 

"You got a name?" he inquires. 

"My name's Father Gabriel," the man replied. 

"I'm Rick, Pack Alpha," Rick said in kind, tilting his head briefly. "How many walkers have you killed?" 

Father Gabriel paused and looked at Rick. "None." 

"How many people?" 

Father Gabriel blinked. "None." 

"Why?" 

Father Gabriel stopped again, but then kept walking, a pensive look on his face. Rick watches him carefully, brows furrowed. 

"Because the Lord abhors violence," Father Gabriel finally murmurs. 

Rick nods and leaves him be for now. He rumbles unpleasantly when the Beta jokes about lying and taking their supply of squirrels, turning around and dropping the smile he was wearing when he realizes how tense the Pack's gotten. 

"Members of my congregation have told me that my sense of humor leaves a lot to be desired," Father Gabriel says softly. 

"Imagine that," Merle snorts. 

The rest of the journey's a little tense, but they finally come across the church, Rick making the priest hold back while they scope the place. It comes back all clear on the outside, so they move inside, to the same results. Rick walks in, looking around the place with interest, shoulders relaxing just a little. 

"There's a small bus out back," Abraham says as he walks in. "The Father says we can have it if we can get it running." He stops in front of Rick, head cocked to one side. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'll be taking that bus and headin' north. If you want to come with, let me know." 

Rick hums, but doesn't answer. He refuses to let the smugness coming off of Abraham bother him, content in the knowledge that they at least have a place for the night. He watches Daryl go into one room and come back out with a couple cans in his hands. 

"Got a bunch o' these in here," he says, handing one off to Rick. 

Rick looks at the label and smiles, but then it drops off as he turns to Father Gabriel, who's looking at the people in his church with disapproval. 

"You said you didn't have much," Rick says, stalking up to the priest. 

Father Gabriel backs away quickly. "There was a lot more in the beginning," he stutters. "We had just had our annual food drive. It only lasts so long." 

"Is there more?" Rick asks. 

The priest nods quickly. "Just in town, at the food bank," he replies. "I would've gone myself, but it's overrun." He swallows. "I'll draw you a map." 

"Nah, you're coming with us," Rick says, handing the can back to Daryl. 

"I don't know how to fight," the Beta says. 

"You'll learn," Rick says and turns, looking at the assembled group. "Sasha, Bob, Michonne, Andrea; think you can come with us?" When he gets nods from all of them, he turns to Merle and Daryl. "Keep the place secure while we're gone." 

"Always," Merle quips with a grin, putting an arm over Daryl's shoulder. 

Daryl scoffs and pushes Merle's arm off him, scowling when Merle simply grins at him. Rick watches them with a smile before turning to the assembled group, looking at them before nodding, leading them out of the church and towards town. 

~ 

Daryl watches them go before knocking his shoulder into Merle's. Merle looks at him, frowning. Daryl turns himself around, looking at his brother over his head before looking at one of the doors. Merle makes a face, but nods, carefully taking Judith out of the makeshift papoose before handing her over to Daryl. He watches Daryl bounce Judith, who had been grizzling for the past several minutes, wiping ineffectively at her face. 

"Yeah, I know," Daryl murmurs. "Teethin's a bitch, innit?" 

Judith grunts and grumbles while Merle quirks a smile. He's heard the bitching from both of them; Judith at her teeth coming in and Daryl at her biting him during feeding. He's had more than one laugh at his brother's expense, though he's usually shut up pretty quick when he's assigned burping duty. He's also thankful, as he's sure everyone else, that she's rarely the kind to start screaming when her teeth come in. She's more the sort to start warbling pathetically, rolling every which way to get out of her makeshift crib to crawl her way to the nearest person and flop over in baby-like dramatics. Thankfully, she's yet to get tangled in her blankets and choke herself while she's doing this, but Merle's sure it's a fear everyone has, especially Daryl and Rick. 

Shaking out of his thoughts, Merle notices Daryl's turned and started walking towards the nearest room, murmuring softly to Judith. He catches up quick, shrugging when Daryl looks at him. 

"Y'want company?" he asks. "Or d'you want me out keepin' watch?" 

"Could use some help eating," Daryl replies, frowning. 

"Kinda hard t'eat one-handed, innit?" Merle teases. 

Daryl flushes and Merle laughs, lightly slapping Daryl's back. Daryl grumbles as he walks into the room, looking around while Merle closes the door. In one corner is a desk covered in a layer of dust; in another corner is the stack of food he discovered on his sweep of the place while the other corners have the door to the church and empty space. He wanders over, picking through the cans and comes up with a can of peaches, handing it off to Merle while he goes over to the empty corner and drops himself down carefully. Judith babbles softly, tapping her hands on Daryl's chest, wriggling when her actions bring forth a milky-sweet smell. Daryl hisses, gently taking her hands away, rumbling when Judith babbles unhappily, trying to tug her hands away. 

"Shit hurts, kid," Daryl rumbles, scooting around a little to get more comfortable. "'S all your fault, y'know. You an' those teeth o'yers." 

"Not havin' much in there prob'bly don't help," Merle quips as he plops himself down next to Daryl, setting the now open can of peaches down between them. 

"'S stress," Daryl defends, flushing pink as he hands Judith over, fingers fiddling at buttons. "An' it ain't like I got a whole lot t'eat." 

"Ain't that the truth," Merle says, bouncing Judith when she starts fussing. "Hold yer horses, kiddo. Momma Dixon jus' needs some time." 

"Man, I wish you'd stop callin' me that," Daryl grouses, unbuttoning his shirt and opening it, filling the air with a slightly sour, mostly sweet milky smell. "Gonna confuse her." 

"Ain't nothin' confusin' about it, baby brother," Merle says as he hands Judith back to Daryl. "Y'ain't Kin, but y'may as well be." He makes a face when Daryl breath hitches, indicating Judith started feeding. "Hell, she'll prob'bly call ya Momma soon as she's able." 

"I'll blame you," Daryl grumbles, adjusting his hold so he could grab a peach, shaking it a little before quickly bringing it up and eating it. 

"Sure, blame me," Merle grouses good-naturedly, plucking a peach from the can and eating it. "Blame yer older brother who weren't there when she was born an' y'took it upon yerself t'take care o' her." He snorts as he eats another peach. 

Daryl grumbles, but says nothing. He ignores the teasing smugness coming off Merle and takes another peach, accidentally dribbling some juice on Judith's head before he can get it in his mouth. Daryl lets out a disgruntled sigh before ducking down and licking the juice off, gently rubbing Judith's head when she makes a series of unhappy noises. Merle lets out a laugh, shaking his head. Daryl's lips quirk, but settle into a frown, shoulders dropping as he continues to idly pet Judith's head. Merle sits up straighter, mirth replaced by concern. 

"What's suddenly got you so down?" he asks. 

Daryl shrugs. "Things," he replies evasively. 

"Pfft, 's more 'n that," Merle says, frowning. "Still beatin' yerself up about that Beta?" 

"Beth," Daryl hisses, scowling at his brother. 

Merle shrugs. "Whatever." He leans forward a bit. "Thing is, I know you. Yer gonna go harin' off t'try an' find her soon as yer able." His lips twist into an unhappy grimace. "Y'don' even know if she's still alive, or even where the hell she is." 

"I'll find her," Daryl assures. "Dead or alive, I'll find her." 

~ 

A few days later finds Daryl out scouting with Carol when they hear the sound of a car, ducking down into a ditch and watching it roar past. Daryl sees a familiar insignia on the back and jumps up, gesturing almost frantically to Carol. 

"We gotta follow 'em," he insists. 

"Why?" Carol inquires, getting up out of the ditch to look down the road. 

"'S the same people that took Beth," Daryl replies. 

They manage to find a car that still runs and take off after the other car, following at a safe distance, Daryl's fingers tight on the wheel. They're both silent, tensions running high the further they get from the Pack, but unwilling to backtrack to alert them. Daryl slows the car when the tall buildings of Atlanta come into view, staring at them with a deep frown. He jumps when Carol's hand alights on his bicep, turning his head towards her, head tilted. Carol gives him a tiny smile, squeezing his arm. 

"Try to keep your cool," she says, smile widening when Daryl scoffs. "I mean it, Dixon. Don't go running off on me, y'hear?" 

"Ain't gonna do anythin' stupid," Daryl grouses, speeding up the car. 

Carol hums and lets him go, settling back in her seat. They drive into the outskirts of the city, stopping when the other car stops, watching as someone gets out and starts walking around. They watch as the person paces back and forth for a while before climbing back into the car and driving off. The both breathe a little easier, half-scared they were discovered, but grateful they weren't. Daryl goes to turn the car back on, but the engine sputters, refusing. He curses and tries again, to the same result. He and Carol startle when a walker suddenly slams into the window, snapping and snarling; a second and third doing the same. It makes a bit of a noise in the otherwise silent landscape and if it's not taken care of, more walkers will be attracted or maybe the car will come back, curious about the ruckus. 

Daryl shares a look with Carol; they both nod and take out weapons, reaching for handles as they brace themselves. 

~ 

Atlanta's just as bad as Daryl remembers it being. Between the overwhelming stench of the dead and the oppressive silence, it's enough to make the Omega's skin crawl. It makes him impatient, reckless, just like Carol had feared and they both pay for it. 

They make their way through the city, keeping to the shadows, trying to be quick, but not wanting to rush. They avoid another car with a cross on the window, slowly inching down the road as if looking for someone. They move around small packs of walkers, distracting them when needed and killing when necessary. They're taking a break when they run into a young Beta, who threatens and takes their weapons before running off, shouting an apology in his wake. Daryl snarls and gives it a minute or two before taking off after him, Carol following after calling the Omega a couple names. They eventually find the Beta trapped under a bookshelf, frantically trying to fend off a walker, Daryl's bow too far away for him to grab. Daryl kills the walker and picks up his bow, looking it over before slinging it over his back, looking down at the Beta with a soft rumble. The Beta whines softly, trying to get the bookshelf off him and failing. 

"Please," he says, grunting as he tries the bookshelf again. "I didn't mean to take your weapons. I needed them." 

Daryl watches the Beta struggle, lighting up a cigarette as he starts to pace, blithely ignoring Carol's disapproving frown. 

"Didn't think t'ask?" he questions, blowing smoke out of his nose. "Coulda helped." 

"I'm sorry!" the Beta pleads. 

Daryl huffs and turns, walking past Carol and starting down the hall, Carol slowly following him. They hear the Beta grunt and plead, paying no mind to it until he shouts he needs to save Beth. Daryl spins around and stalks back to the Beta, crouching down next to the kid. 

"You know Beth?" he asks. 

The Beta stares up at him, nodding slowly, his fear palpable this close. Daryl grunts and stands, hoisting up the bookshelf enough for the Beta to scramble out from under it. He lets the shelf drop heavily, staring at the Beta who's backed away from him, hands up. 

"I just know she's trapped in the hospital," he says, answering the unasked question. 

"Trapped?" Carol echoes. 

The Beta nods, lowering his hands. "They hurt you, then heal you, so you owe them," he says, mouth twisting. "I promised I would get her out." 

"We'll get her out," Daryl growls. "'M Daryl, an' that's Carol; y'gotta name, kid?" 

"Noah." 

They follow Noah through the building, towards an exit. Carol is the first to rush out, the sound of tires screeching the only warning as she's hit by a car. Daryl howls as he watches her get hit, every instinct in him telling him to go to her, but Noah's arms wrap around him, holding him back. 

"They'll take care of her," Noah's saying over Daryl's distress. "There's nothing we can do right now, and taking them out means she might not make it." 

Daryl stops struggling, watching a pair of people pick Carol up in a stretcher, put her in the car, climb in themselves, and drive off. His shoulders drop, breathing heavily. Noah lets him go, backing off from the distressed Omega. 

"She'll be alright," Noah says. "We'll get her back, but we might need more help." 

Daryl clenches his jaw, staring out into the empty street. "I know where t'find some people," he says. 

~ 

Daryl leads Noah back to the Pack under the cover of night, more for his peace of mind than anything else. He tells the Beta to stay back while he walks up to Sasha, who's taken up first watch and points a gun at him before realizing who he was. 

"We have a problem," he says with no preamble. 

"Where's Carol?" Sasha immediately asks, putting the gun down and looking around. 

"Taken," Daryl replies simply with a frown. "Where's Rick?" 

"Inside; Judy's having some teething troubles and wanted you, but settled for him." 

Daryl winces and takes a step forward, but pauses, looking behind him. He turns and brings Noah out from the brush, holding up a hand when Sasha raises her gun slightly. 

"He knows more 'n I do 'bout the situation," Daryl says. "He'll tell ya everythin', but we should prob'bly get the rest of the Pack involved." 

Sasha nods and lowers her gun; turning and leading the way into the church, taking point in the doorway. Daryl leaves Noah with her as he makes his way inside, gently taking Judith from a frazzled-looking Rick. 

"Didn' know how to help," Rick murmurs, smiling lightly when Judith grizzles and nuzzles into Daryl's warmth. 

"Ain't much t'help," Daryl says, bouncing Judith a few times. "Jus' gotta let her cry it out. If we had any whiskey, that'd help." 

"No alcohol," Rick says with a wider smile. It drops off his face when he registers the new smell in the room, standing quickly. "Who're you?" 

"That's Noah," Daryl says, knocking his shoulder with Rick's. "Needs some help gettin' into some hospital." His mouth twists. "They have Carol and Beth." 

Rick's attention snaps to him, eyes wide. "Beth?" 

Daryl nods. "Haven't seen her, but the kid says she's there." 

"How do we get there?" Ricks asks. 

"'S why I dragged the kid here," Daryl scoffs, wandering over and sitting on a pew. "He'll tell ya what he knows an' we'll make a plan to get 'em out." 

~ 

Over the course of the night, Noah told them everything he knew about the hospital and his initial plan to get Beth out. He told them about the people running the hospital and exactly how difficult it'll be just to get close to the place. Rick assured him it wouldn't be a problem, that they'd figure something out before telling the assembled Pack to rest up; they'll make a plan in the morning. 

Rick went up to Daryl once everyone dispersed, chewing on his lower lip. 

"I know what yer thinkin'," Daryl says quietly. "Y'don't want me t'go." 

"Might not be wise for both of us t'go," Rick says, reaching over to place his hand on a now-sleeping Judith's head. "'Specially with Abraham in the wind." 

"He won't come back," Daryl says, turning to Rick, "an' I won't stay behind. I need to get them back." 

"It's not your fault, y'know," Rick says, bringing his hand up to Daryl's cheek. "Them getting snatched? Ain't your fault." He brought his other hand up when Daryl tried moving away. "Jus' because you were there an' couldn't do nothing when it happened don't mean anythin'." 

"Listen t'yer Alpha, brother," Merle piped up, snorting when they both jumped. He turned to Daryl, face serious. "Shit like that ain't yer fault an' y'know it. Quit beatin' yerself up over it, a'right?" He turns to Rick then. "I'll stay behind, watch the Pack fer ya." 

Rick blinked. "You sure?" he asks. 

"So long as y'keep an eye on m'brother, sure," Merle replies. 

"Thank you," Rick breathes. 

"Eh." Merle shrugs with a grin. "Puppy Watch ain't so bad, y'know?" 

Daryl snorts, shaking his head. 

~ 

In the end, the plan was simple: get in the city, get Beth and Carol, and get out, all with as minimal issue and injury as possible. Noah insisted it wouldn't be that easy, that they were setting themselves up to fail. He told them it would be easier if they were able to take someone from the hospital, to try and negotiate a trade of sorts, to make it easier and smoother overall. Rick didn't like it, but ultimately decided it'd be worth a shot, even if it would take longer than the original plan. 

While packing up, Daryl handed Judith over to Merle, placing a hand on her head while looking at his brother. 

"You take care of her," he said. "Take care of the whole Pack." 

"No shit," Merle scoffs, leaning forward to knock their foreheads together. "Ain't gonna let anythin' happen here, t'her or anyone else." 

"You better," Daryl said and pulled away. "If that asshole comes back, tell him to fuck off." 

"With pleasure," Merle says with a wide grin. 

They left that night, making camp on the outskirts, fine-tuning the plan before executing it in the morning. It was supposed to be easy; in and out, trade their people, get back to the Pack. They didn't account for the leader; a ruthless female Alpha trying to make things work, but slowly loosing her grip on how things were supposed to be run. They had traded their people and were all set to leave peacefully when she spoke up. 

"Now, I just need Noah." 

They all turned, Daryl holding the kid back as the kid tried moving around him. Rick stepped in front, head tilted. 

"We made the trade," he said. "He's not yours anymore." 

"I need Noah," the Alpha said, refusing to back down. "He's my best worker. Where am I going to find another like him?" 

Rick stepped forward again, but Beth intercepted, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She turned to the Alpha with a genial smile on her lips, standing before the Alpha with a defiant air. 

"He's not yours to claim," she says. 

"He came back," the Alpha says, voice smug. "Why would he if he didn't want to?" 

"He came back for me," Beth says, frowning. "He came back to get me out of this place and now, we're going to leave with my Pack and we're never coming back." She turned and started walking away from the Alpha. 

She heard the Alpha mutter darkly, heard the click of a gun, people shouting, a gunshot, then nothing but pain. There was more shouting, another gunshot, the sound of a lifeless body hitting the ground, someone rushing up and crouching down next to her. She blinked and looked up, a smile lighting up her face. 

"Knew you'd get me back," she whispered before collapsing into Daryl's arms. 

~ 

It looked bad, Daryl knew it did. Cradling Beth's unconscious form out of the hospital, trying to not jostle her shoulder too much, he heard the anguished howl of Maggie, watched her collapse onto the asphalt. 

"She's alright!" Rick shouted, as loud as he dared. "She's just unconscious; gunshot." 

Maggie got up on shaky legs, clinging to Glenn as she met Daryl halfway, a soft whine coming out of her as tears streamed down her face. She rested a hand on Beth's cheek, then her chest, lips twitching when she felt the steady rhythm of her sister's breathing. Daryl looked at the assembled group, rumbling unhappily when he spotted Abraham and his Pack near the back. 

"Stop that," Maggie said softly, shooting Daryl a look. "They helped us deal with those assholes from Terminus; permanently, this time." She smiled, but then frowned. "It also got us here, to get you guys out of here quicker an' hopefully with everyone." She looked down at Beth, smiling sadly. "I was hopin' in one piece, but at least she's alive." 

"How the hell are we all gonna fit on a damn fire truck?" Daryl questions, looking at the vehicle behind Abraham, then back at Maggie, "an' where's everyone else?" 

Maggie shrugs. "Still at the church," she replies, putting a hand on Daryl's arm when he frowns. "They're fine. Merle's keepin' them in line an' safe an' last I knew, he hasn't put Judith down once." 

Daryl hums, pleased. He adjusts his hold on Beth and looks over to Rick, who's looking around with a pensive look on his face. Abraham clears his throat, catching everyone's attention. 

"Several people have said to me that I may have been out of line," he says, crossing his arms. "That I was being a Grade-A Knothead and looking for trouble rather than acceptin' the circumstances." He shuffles uncomfortably, mouth twisting down. "I would like to formally apologize at this time and hope you have mercy on my and my Pack." 

Rick stares at him, head tilted. "Can you guarantee you won't try to challenge me again?" he asks. 

"Hell no," Abraham answers honestly, "but I can promise to do my best and have my ass soundly beat when I fuck up." 

"Fair enough," Rick says with a nod, stepping up to the other Alpha, his hand raised up. 

Abraham raises his hand, clasping at Rick's. "Of course, I don't know about you, but the mission is FUBAR," he says, after they've initiated an Informal Bond. "Turns out there is no cure and Eugene's a lying dickface, but there still may be a camp up there we can go to, if you're up for it." 

Rick looks around at the assembled Pack, face pensive. He shrugs, saying, "Not like we have anything else here. Why not?" 

Abraham smiles and nods. "So, let's get going then," he says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's around this time that things start to get more interesting (or at least I think so). It's also around the time I start getting confused about Judith's age, though it's safe to assume she's at least a year and a half by now.

Time had an unfortunate habit of blending together while on the road; it could've been days since leaving Atlanta, but it was probably closer to a couple months or more. Once, they passed a sign declaring them to be in North Carolina and Daryl had to pause for a moment, the reality of the moment hitting him hard. He'd never once ventured outside Georgia, yet here he was, with his Pack, trekking in the general direction of Washington D.C. in the hopes of finding a place to bunk down for a while.

Noah had mentioned in the beginning that he had family in Virginia and that was the main reason why he decided to tag along. When they reached his old neighborhood, however, it was too late; someone, probably Rogue Packs, had torn through the place, leaving no one alive. Devastated, Noah had collapsed to the ground, weeping and keening for his lost family, his lost community, his Pack. While the others scavenged around for useful things, Noah had run off toward his old home, forcing Tyreese to run after him. His concern for Noah and inattention to his surroundings inevitably got him in bit by a walker he hadn't noticed, clinging to life as the Pack did their utmost best to keep him alive. Without a place to hole up for a while or even proper medical supplies, and with the heat of summer, it was inevitable that his injuries would get infected. In a rare moment of clarity between bouts of fever and hysteria, Tyreese pulled Sasha aside, cupping her cheek tenderly. 

_"You know I'm not going to survive much longer," he said, smiling sadly. "Probably should've died back at the neighborhood."_

_"No," Sasha said. "You survived and you'll keep surviving until we find somewhere that can help."_

_Tyreese chuckled softly. "You know that's a load of shit, right?" he asked a little rhetorically. "We're wandering around the middle of nowhere, Sash. If there was something, we would've found it by now."_

_"There's got to be something out there," Sasha said, voice wavering, tears welling in her eyes. "Something,_ someone _to help. I can't just let you die like this."_

_"I'm already dying," Tyreese said. "Maybe it's time. I'm just slowing you guys down anyway."_

_Sasha pulled away harshly, breathing heavy, wiping furiously at her eyes. She began pacing, shaking her head._

_"We'll find something," she said._

Three days later, Tyreese succumbed to the infection. Sasha let out a wailing scream as she put a knife through his head, all but collapsing over his body, her own body wracked with sobs. 

They buried him later that night. 

The Pack took on a solemn air after that, another month slipping away without anyone really noticing. They had reached an outlying wooded suburb of D.C. when they all collectively collapsed in some form or another, too exhausted to go on. Merle collapsed next to Daryl, holding out a mostly empty water bottle. 

"Here." 

"'S yours," Daryl said, pushing the bottle back to Merle. 

"You need it more 'n I do, baby brother," Merle said wearily. "Drink, or give it t'Judy. I don't need it." 

Judith babbled in Daryl's arms, tapping her hands on his chest, her own way of letting him know she was hungry. Daryl grimaced and took the bottle, downing a sip before trying to give it to Judith. She made a face and turned her head away, shouting her current favorite word; "No!" 

"Aw, come on, kid," Daryl grumbled. 

Judith buried her face in Daryl's chest in answer, grunting unhappily. Merle laughed roughly and took the bottle, capping it and putting it aside, bumping his shoulder with Daryl. Daryl grumbled a bit, but bumped back, leaning himself against his brother. 

Everyone got up after a while and trekked a little further, freezing when they came upon a veritable stockpile of bottled water. Rick rumbled, looking around the area with suspicion. Most everyone was looking down at the water, wondering if it would be worth taking it. There was a note attached to them simply reading: _From a friend._

Rick crumpled the note with a growl, circling the Pack as if it alone would keep them safe, trying to scent out the person who left the water. Eugene licked his lips as he stared at the water. 

"I don't know about any of you," he rasped, "but I might just take one of those." 

"The hell you will," Abraham snapped. 

Eugene kept staring down at the water before ducking down and grabbing one of the bottles, muttering "Quality assurance." Abraham knocked the bottle from his hands, getting into Eugene's space, rumbling low. 

"You don't know where that came from," he growled. "We got your sorry ass this far that there's no way in hell you're dying by a stupid mistake like this one." 

Eugene whimpered, backing down quickly with a mumbled apology. Abraham turned to Rick then, mumbling his own apology, ducking his head. Rick clapped him on the shoulder. 

"You did the right thing," Rick said. 

Abraham preened a little and nodded. "What now?" 

"We move on," Rick replies. 

They're just ready to keep going when there's a loud crack of thunder, followed by another and the sky opens up, pouring down rain. Everyone startles, but the relief is palpable, every head turning up to let the rain pour down their faces. Merle watches the clouds with a worried frown, nudging Daryl, who also looks up and frowns. The Omega walks up to Rick, pointing out the clouds. 

"What do we do?" Rick asks him. 

"There's a barn," Daryl replies. "Just over the hill. C'mon." 

They rush through the woods and into the barn just in time for the wind to pick up and the rain to get worse. It's damp and smells terrible, but it's shelter; it's enough, so they settle in for the night, murmuring softly among one another. The storm rages through the night, Daryl keeping watch for most of it, peering out from a crack and feeling panic flood his system. He slams himself into the doors, bracing his feet as the walkers outside try to get in. Merle smells Daryl's panic and jumps up, still half-asleep as he practically falls into the doors, grunting and bracing his feet on the muddy floor. Half the Pack ends up following, all pressing up against the door despite most not knowing why, simply that they need to be. 

It's terrifying, with the storm raging and the walkers banging on the doors, but Daryl ruthlessly tamps down his fear and panic, fortifying himself to make sure they make it through the night. 

~ 

With the first rays of morning comes the calming of the storm and the vanishing of the walkers. Daryl had taken a peek outside earlier and found a wide path of the forest gone, walkers and walker parts strewn about. He knew what made those paths and counted them all extremely lucky it didn't take the barn and them with it. He had gone back in and retrieved his bow, calling out that he'd be back, hopefully with breakfast. Merle followed him out, pausing and paling when the he saw the destruction outside. He swallowed before following his brother into the woods, steps light and careful. 

They returned a few hours later, empty-handed. Daryl figured the storm scared everything off, but he'd hoped that something would be around, frustrated when there wasn't. He banged his way into the barn, rumbling unhappily, stomach growling, and froze. Near the front of the barn stands an unknown Omega, hands up, eyes wide, trying to appear harmless. Daryl had nearly run into him and he jumped back, hackles up, throwing off _threat-warning_. He looked over at Rick, the question clear. 

"His name's Aaron," Rick replies with a frown. "Says he's been tracking us for a while an' that there's a community we can go to, if we'd like." 

"Anyone else with 'im?" Daryl growls, slowly starting to circle the Omega. 

"Just one, his Mate," Rick replies, walking up to Daryl and gently taking his arm. "He's not a threat, not right now." He looks around at the Pack, then back at Daryl. "Most want to check the place out, just to see what it's like." 

"What d'you think?" Daryl asks, leaning into Rick's touch. 

"I think it's bullshit," Rick says frankly, causing Daryl to huff a laugh, "but I also think it might be worth checking out. Think you're up for scoutin' out a little, make sure there really is an RV out there like he says there is?" 

"Sure." Daryl shrugs, his eyes trailing over to Aaron. "Keep him away from Judy." 

"Of course," Rick says, cupping Daryl's face and bumping their foreheads together, humming when Daryl purrs at him. He sucks in a breath when Daryl ducks down a little and very deliberately rubs their cheeks together before pulling away, flushing lightly. 

"Instinct," he mumbles and turns, walking over to Maggie and taking Judith from her. "You be good t'yer Daddy, a'right? No squawkin' cuz y'ain got what y'want, k?" 

Judith babbles at him, leaning down and headbutting his sternum before popping back up with a giggle. Daryl scrunches his nose at her, purring when she mimics him, gives her a squeeze before giving her back to Maggie. He scrubs a hand through her downy hair, purring louder when she lets out a high-pitched giggle, tiny hands coming up to slap ineffectively at his hand. 

"I'll be back, Munchkin," he says, letting her go. 

Judith whines, turning in Maggie's hold, reaching out for him with a pout on her lips. Daryl grimaces, shaking his head and Judith whines louder, leaning out further and forcing Maggie to hold tight or risk her falling. Daryl turns and starts walking, steps faltering when Judith starts whimpering, clenching his jaw before forcing himself to keep walking. He hears Maggie try to tell her that he'll be back, that she can get all the time she wants with him when he gets back, but Judith continues to whine. 

He tries to not feel bad when she starts wailing when the barn door shuts behind him. 

~ 

Daryl, Merle, Andrea, and Michonne follow the road the Omega indicated, tensions running higher the longer they trek with no RV in sight. 

"Think he was lying?" Andrea asks suddenly. 

"Sounded like a pile o' bullshit t'me," Merle replies. "Places like he described don't survive long." 

"Yet they managed it," Andrea said. "He had the pictures and everything." 

"Could be old pictures," Merle says with a shrug. "We don' know." 

"Well, I think he was telling the truth," Andrea said, voice going slightly wistful. "I'm tired of being on the road, of not knowing if we'll make it to tomorrow or if we'll get eaten by walkers or even killed by a Rogue Pack." She whines softly. "I miss showering." 

"Keep dreamin', honey, cuz that's all it is," Merle says. 

"You need to think a little more optimistically," Andrea grouses. 

"Only if you think more realistically," Merle fires back. 

They bicker back and forth as they continue walking, poking and prodding without meaning any harm. Daryl and Michonne share a look, rolling their eyes before turning back to the road and freezing. Merle and Andrea are still bickering, not noticing the others have stopped moving. 

"Guys?" Michonne says softly. 

Andrea stops and turns to Michonne, then turns to where the Switch is looking, eyes widening when she sees the RV and another car parked in the middle of the road. They all pull weapons and slowly make their way over to the vehicles, splitting off to cover the car and RV before meeting at the door of the RV. Andrea grabs the door and swings it open, deftly climbing the steps with her gun raised, heading for the back of the RV. Michonne jumps up behind her to scout the front while Daryl and Merle keep watch outside. 

"It's empty," Andrea says when they meet back up. "Nobody's here." 

"Seems he weren't bullshittin' 'bout the RV," Merle quips as he climbs the steps, holstering his gun. "Could still be 'bout the community." 

"Rick said it would be worth checking out," Andrea points out. "Most of us agree with him." 

Merle hums and starts poking around the cabinets, making a surprised yet pleased sound when he discovers stacks of cans hiding in a few. Andrea takes one of the cans from him, inspecting the label. 

"Where the hell'd they find this much?" she wonders. 

"Prob'bly stock-piled it," Merle says with an off-handed shrug. "Lucky fer us, unlucky fer them." He goes towards the front and sits himself in the driver's seat, hollering out to Daryl, "Get the car an' get back t'the barn!" 

"What if they need it?" Andrea asks. 

"Ain't nobody had a proper meal in months, sugar tits," Merle answers, starting up the RV. "Figure if he looks as good as he does, he won't need it." He jerks the RV into drive, laughing lightly when he hears a chorus of disgruntled rumbling behind him. 

"Sure you should be driving?" Andrea asks with a surreptitious glance at his stump. "Maybe someone else should." 

"Ain't gonna drive into a ditch," Merle huffs, maneuvering the RV carefully. "Drove more 'n a few times wit' broken bones. Missin' a limb's nothin'." 

He gets the RV pointed in the direction they came and starts driving, glancing behind to make sure Daryl's following before settling in for the ride ahead. 

~ 

They find the barn and park the RV outside it, taking as many cans as they can carry as they leave the vehicle. Rick's face lights up when he sees the cans, rumbling his praise at his Pack members. 

"Weren't nothin," Merle huffs as he deposits the cans on a crate. "Found 'em in the RV." 

"There's still more in there, too," Andrea pipes up as she deposits her load. "Probably enough to last a week or two." 

Rick rumbles a little louder, deftly ignoring Merle's grumbling, picking up one of the cans and inspecting the label. He turns to Aaron, holding up the can and gesturing to the ones behind him. 

"These are ours now," he says. 

"You can have them," Aaron says. "There's plenty more where they came from." He swallows and looks around. "Still think I'm lying?" 

Rick tilts his head side to side. "Still up for debate," he says. "Haven't seen this place you're talkin' about." 

They all flinch when there's a sudden shriek, followed by excited babbling. Rick turns and sees Maggie trying to keep a suddenly wriggly Judith from falling out of her arms. He rushes to her and catches Judith before she does, rumbling a soft warning. 

"I know you're excited to see him," he murmurs when she goes quiet, "but y'gotta keep still when someone's holdin' you." 

"No one wants to go ass over tea kettle," Tara quips. 

"Right." Rick gives her a small smile, which she returns. Judith grunts and wriggles for a little longer, but eventually settles down. She looks up at Rick, eyes wide as she taps at his chest. He laughs. 

"Gonna have to wait a little longer for that, I think," he tells her. 

He turns and heads for Daryl, bouncing Judith when she starts wriggling again, an exciting sort of warbling coming out of her. Daryl spots them and smiles, though it's tempered by the guilt that crosses his face, reaching out and taking Judith from Rick. Rick reaches out and grips Daryl's shoulder tight, smiling lightly when the Omega looks up at him. 

"Don't feel so bad for not bein' here," he murmurs. "If this community does exist and it works out, you'll have all the time in the world for her." 

"Ain't no House Omega," Daryl grumbles. 

"I didn't say that," Ricks says. "I'm just sayin' that you don't have to go out as often. You can split your time between that an' spendin' time with Judy." He smiles. "Or you can do both; take her with you. I'm sure she'd love that." 

"Ain't puttin' her in danger, neither," Daryl says, bouncing Judith when she starts fussing. "She gets behind walls, she stays there 'til she knows how t'fight." 

Rick's lips turn down in a frown and opens his mouth to speak when Judith starts squirming, displeased at being ignored, letting out a frustrated, "Ma!" while thumping her hands on Daryl's chest. 

Daryl tightens his hold on Judith while staring down at her, looking somewhere between panic and shock. Judith smiles at him, delighted she finally has his attention, babbling nonsense. She pauses when Daryl starts to really panic, her nose scrunching up at the acrid smell, reaching up to tap the Omega's chin when he starts trembling, cooing softly, curiously. Rick tightens his hold on Daryl's shoulder, rumbling softly, trying to soothe the Omega. 

"She's been doing that for a while," Rick murmurs, crowding in close. "Surprised the hell out of us the first few times." 

"Y'didn't say nothin'?" Daryl grumbles, leaning in a little. "Didn't try t'stop her?" 

"Why would I?" Rick asks, blinking. "So far as she's concerned, that's who you are." 

"It don't bother you?" Daryl asks quietly, bumping his head with Judith's when she lets out a frustrated-sounding grunt. 

Rick blinks again, but shakes his head. "If this is about Lori, then no," he replies. "It might've, if the situation was different, but you're all she knows and you've done right by her so far. If anythin', I'm glad it was you." 

Daryl hums, a flush dusting his cheeks. He pulls away from Rick, a thoughtful look on his face as he wanders over to Merle, scowling at his brother's wide grin. 

"I'm still blamin' you," the Omega grumbles. 

Merle shrugs as he reaches over to scrub at Judith's hair, making her shriek and giggle, smacking at his hands ineffectively. He rumbles at her playfully and she warbles back before she buries her face in Daryl's sternum with a contended hum. Daryl brings a hand up to cup the back of her head and she leans into the touch with a louder hum, murmuring softly. He swallows thickly, tamping down any further panic and turns to Rick, head tilted. 

"So, we gonna check this place out?" he asks. 

Rick nods and bends low over a map. "We'll take Route 23," he replies, pointing it out, tracing it with a finger. "Should take us right to the place." 

"We haven't cleared that yet," Aaron pipes up. "Route 16 is the safer option." 

"And how do we know you don't have people waitin' for us?" Ricks asks, looking up with a brow raised. 

"I told you it was just me and my Mate," Aaron insists, frustration creeping into his voice. "What good would an ambush do, anyway?" 

"Could scout ahead," Merle says before Rick could open his mouth. "Make sure it is what he says it is. Take Andy an' 'Chonne wit' me. If we don't come back, you know it's bullshit." 

"I'm not sure we have the time," Rick says honestly, looking around at the Pack, then shaking his head. "We'll go together. Me, you, Michonne, an' Aaron take the car. Everyone else follows in the RV." He looks around the Pack again. "Fair?" 

Everyone murmured their assent and began gathering up what little supplies they had, trouping outside and climbing into the RV. Daryl pauses at the doorway to the barn, looking at Aaron with a soft, warning sort of rumble. Aaron gives him a small smile, trying to appear harmless and small and Daryl huffs, turning away. He jumps when Merle claps him on the shoulder, scowling. 

"Don't get yer panties in a twist, baby brother," Merle says with a smile. "He ain't as much a threat as you think he is, but-" he shrugs; "instinct's a hard thing to ignore, innit? 'Specially wit' that puppy in yer arms." 

He gives Daryl's shoulder another clap before walking off, giving Aaron a nod before climbing into the car. Aaron watches him with caution, glances over at Daryl before also climbing into the car. Daryl hums and climbs into the RV, gently bullying Glenn from the couch corner and taking it for himself. He settles down with a sigh and glances down at Judith, chuckling lightly when he realizes she's fallen asleep, face mashed near his neck. 

"You an' me both, kid," he murmurs, brushing his cheek over her head, glancing at Glenn. "Wake me if there's trouble, a'right?" 

Glenn smiles and nods. "Always." 

~ 

They run into trouble about ten miles out. Maggie shouts in surprise and slams on the breaks, watching with wide eyes as the car keeps going, barrelling through the horde of walkers before coming to a stop. Walkers surround the car, surround the RV, snarling and making a ruckus banging on the siding. 

"Back up!" Abraham shouts. "Get us the hell out of here, now!" 

Maggie gets the RV in reverse and down a side road, letting out a breath when they don't stall and the walkers thin out. She winces when Judith starts whining, the chaos startling her out of a much-needed nap. She hears Daryl trying to soothe her, his purr filling the sudden silence, the smell of _calm-quiet_ melting away the bitter smell of _anxiety-fear_. Judith lets out another protesting whine before quieting, her own little warbles rising up under Daryl's purr. Maggie lets out a breath, shoulders relaxing under the combined rhythm of Daryl's purring and Judith's warbles. She tenses when she sees a flare rise up from the tree line, sharing a glance with Abraham before turning down the next road toward where the flare went off. They come upon some warehouses and Maggie slows the RV, staring out the window with sharp eyes. 

"There!" 

Maggie looks to where Abraham pointed, frowning as she stops the RV and puts it in park. She looks back at Glenn, tilting her head, and Glenn nods, getting up and climbs out of the RV, Andrea and Beth following him. Maggie watches them through the front window as they kill a few walkers before helping the trapped man, heaving the giant tire off him. Glenn looks back and waves a hand and Maggie turns off the RV, nodding to Abraham, who nods and gets up. He gathers Sasha, Rosita, Noah, and Father Gabriel before climbing out and soon vanishing around a corner, body tense and gun aloft. Maggie gets up herself and turns to the remaining Pack members, frowning. 

"If I told y'all to stay here, would you?" she asks. 

"Hell no," Daryl immediately replies, standing. 

Carol and Carl stand with him, matching Maggie's frown when she looks between them. Tara and Eugene remain seated, shaking their heads at Maggie when she looks at them. 

"We'll hold the fort in here," Tara says. "Yell if you need us." 

"Doubtful," Maggie mumbles, but smiles. "You, too. Yell if anything happens." 

"Will do." 

Maggie nods and leads the small group out of the RV, scanning the area before walking through the door where the other Pack members disappeared. She nearly bumped into Abraham, who appeared to have taken up first watch. He smiled at her and pointed behind him. 

"Through there," he said. "Just the one, so far as we can tell." 

"He with that other guy?" Maggie asked. 

"So he says," Abraham replies. 

Daryl pushes past Maggie and enters the room, taking note of where everyone is before looking at the unknown in the room. Beth's knelt down near the Beta, deftly wrapping his ankle in some spare cloth, murmuring softly when he winces in pain. Andrea's hovering over Beth's shoulder, arms crossed and trying to appear non-threatening and failing. The Beta smiles at Beth when she gently taps his ankle. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Beth's lips quirk. "Try to not get run over again, alright?" 

The Beta laughs lightly and nods, though he still appears tense, anxious. He looks around the room, tilting his head when he realizes there's more people in the room, glancing over at Glenn. 

"Is this everyone?" he asks. 

"Most everyone," Glenn replies. "Rick's still out there with your guy and there's probably others outside, keeping watch." 

The Beta hums. "Hopefully, they didn't run into too much trouble," he says. "I'm Eric, by the way. Aaron's Mate." 

"Glenn." Glenn nods to Daryl. "That's Daryl, Pack Omega. Until Rick gets here, he's the one you talk to." 

Eric nods and turns to Daryl. "I assume Aaron told you about the community?" he asks. 

Daryl stares a him, then nods slowly. "Did," he replies quietly. "Sounds like bullshit." 

"Suppose it would to you guys," Eric says amiably. "Being out there as long as y'all have probably didn't do you any favors. We're just trying to help." 

"Did jus' fine out there," Daryl rumbles. "Could do it again." 

"But you shouldn't have to," Eric says, a note of pleading entering his voice. "No one should be out there for as long as you guys have; usually anyone that does winds up Rogue or Feral." His face twists a little. 

"You ever see it happen?" Glenn asks. 

"Once or twice," Eric replies with a half-shrug. "Every once in a while, a Rogue Pack tries to barge in, but they never get in." He smiles lightly. "Mostly, I put it up to the walls holding up as they should; we really don't have anyone who knows how to fight." 

"So, how's it safe?" Daryl butts in, scowling. "Y'ain't got fighters, so how'd y'do it?" 

"Sheer dumb luck?" Eric offers, then ducks his head when Daryl growls. "Honestly, I don't know how we survived all this time, but it's secure." 

Daryl scoffs and says nothing. Not too much time has passed when there's a bang, followed by running footfalls and Aaron shouting Eric's name. 

"In here!" Eric calls. 

Aaron barrels into the room, eyes wild, practically collapsing on top of the Beta in his rush to get to him. Eric takes the fussing in good nature, humming pleasantly when Aaron pulls back enough to kiss him, lightly tapping the Omega on the head when they pull apart. 

"I'm alright," Eric murmurs. "Got spooked by a tire, that's all." 

"You sure?" Aaron asks, eyes raking up and down Eric's form. 

"Positive," Eric confirms with a smile, tapping Aaron's head again when he zeroes in on the wrap on his ankle. "Wasn't looking where I was going and it rolled over my ankle. It's fine." He looks over Aaron's shoulder, looking at each newcomer before honing in on Rick. "You the Pack Alpha?" 

"Yeah." Rick nods. "Rick Grimes." 

"Eric. It's nice to finally meet everyone." 

"Not quite everyone," Rick says, looking around. "Where's the rest?" 

"Eugene and Tara are holding the fort in the RV," Maggie reports. "Whoever ain't in here's prob'bly patrolin'." 

Rick hums. "Should probably set up watches," he says, "then settle in for the night. Won't do us any good gettin' anywhere this late at night." 

Maggie nods and leaves, presumably to gather the Pack together and let them know what's going on. She returns with the remaining members in tow, Tara and Eugene trouping in with their arms full of canned goods. 

"Figured food might be on the priority list," Tara says as she puts the cans down on a crate. "Planning and sleeping are always easier on a full stomach." 

Rick rumbles, pleased, and Tara flushes, ducking her head and shuffling back, clutching a can of ravioli in her hands. Rick watches her, confused, but decides to not ask her about it; instead, peering over the labels on the cans and picking one for himself. He finds a spot and sits, observing his Pack shuffle around, murmuring to one another as they all begin eating. He purrs contentedly as he cracks open his own can, digging in to food with relish. Whatever this community ends up being, however long it might last, at least for now, there's hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple things:
> 
> 1) I have no idea where the whole Merle/Andrea/Michonne thing came from and I don't exactly have any plans to go into detail about it unless I do some side-shot fic, which...maybe?  
> 2) I also have no idea what happened to Rick, though I imagine it was inevitable given everything that's happened (and, y'know, pent up sexual tension or something).
> 
> Also, those new tags? Watch out for them towards the end. It's nothing explicit, but I figure to be better safe than sorry, y'know?
> 
> Alsoalso, to everyone that's read and commented so far: all the love and thanks to each of you. <3

Daryl's first impression about Alexandria was that it was too clean, too fresh, too _outside_ of what was going on beyond the high walls. His second impression had been that most of the people inside had absolutely no idea of how bad it really was out there.

He hated it almost immediately. 

Their Pack had been given wide berth when Aaron and Eric brought them in, their sizeable number and state of filth likely contributing. The community leader, a compact Alpha named Deanna, had welcomed them warmly despite the wariness clouding her scent. 

_"So, this is the group Aaron told me about," she said, looking around at all of them. "He didn't tell me exact numbers, but you are a sizeable Pack. Much bigger than any others I've seen." She looked around again, as if trying to pinpoint the Pack Alpha. "I would like to welcome you all to Alexandria, but first: who here is Pack Alpha?"_

_Rick stepped forward. "That'd be me," he said. "Rick Grimes, ma'am."_

_Deanna smiled at him. "A pleasure," she said. "Aaron did tell you about the interviews I conduct?"_

_"He mentioned them," Rick said with a small frown._

_"All potential members of Alexandria must go through with an interview," Deanna said, smile dropping slightly. "No exceptions."_

_Rick's jaw worked, but he nodded. "Fair enough."_

The interviews, as they were, were basically a way for Deanna to interrogate people. She tried to package it up in flowery words and platitudes, but Daryl had seen more than enough cops interrogating his brother to know better. He knew Merle knew it as well given the way he stomped out of Deanna's home, face dark and grumbling something about nosy bitches not knowing shit. Daryl wasn't looking forward to his own interview, yet he knew they needed a place like this, if only for Carl and Judith, so he figured he could at least try. 

_"I'm hoping I can get some more words out of you than I could your brother." Deanna smiled at Daryl when he shot her a scowl. "He clammed up pretty quick after telling me who he was." She tilted her head, watching Daryl pace back and forth. "I just want to get to know you a little; try and figure out where to place you."_

_Daryl shot her another scowl and said nothing, continuing his pacing while Judith burbled in his arms. She tapped at his chest and he shook his head, rumbling low when she pouted and whined. She tapped his chest harder and he winced, shaking his head again. He jumped when Deanna cleared her throat._

_"We have formula, if she's hungry."_

_"Ain't gonna eat it," Daryl rumbled, gently bopping Judith on the nose when she grunts. "Never did."_

_"How did she survive on the road?" Deanna asked, a touch of wonder in her voice._

_"Weren't easy," Daryl replied. "Ain't gonna be easy goin' forward."_

_Deanna hums and lets him pace some more, content for now to simply observe the Omega._

Sometime after the interviews, Aaron took them all aside and showed them two houses, Rick turning to him in shock when he was told they could have both. 

"You sure?" he asks. 

"You have a big Pack," Aaron says with a shrug. "Even if you don't use the both of them at first, I think eventually you'll need it." 

"It won't seem weird?" Andrea asks, looking between the two houses. "Sixteen people and a baby, even with two houses, y'know?" 

"You were on the road a while, almost a year if I'm understanding right," Aaron says. "Honestly, it would seem weird to _not _have you guys piled together."__

____

____

"Even with all the Alphas in the Pack," Andrea says with a grin. 

"Even that," Aaron says with a light laugh. 

Everyone eventually piled into one house, taking up roost in the living room, setting up watches despite not needing it. Rick hums softly when he notices Merle curling up close to Andrea and Michonne, smiling at the scowl the Alpha shoots him. 

"Don' make it weird," he grumbles as he settles down. 

"Already is," Andrea says, gently shoving Merle's shoulder. "Why are you here, anyway?" 

"Got ousted from m'usual spot," Merle huffs, shoving Andrea back. "Figure here's as good as any." 

Andrea rolls her eyes, but allows Merle to lean on her, settling in comfortably. Rick chuckles softly and turns away, looking around the room and how everyone's settled. He rumbles low when there's a knock on the door, reigning in his frustration when he opens the door and sees Deanna. 

"Just wanted to check in," she says with a smile. 

"Settling in," Rick says, allowing her in. 

"Oh, my," Deanna breathes as she enters the living room and sees the layout. "Sticking together; smart." She turns to Rick. "I'm still looking through the videos, but I should have something for everyone by tomorrow." 

"Thank you," Rick says. 

"It's no trouble," Deanna says, waving a hand. "You guys have a good night." 

She turns and leaves then, closing the door with a snap. Rick watches her go before turning to the Pack with a shrug, going and settling down near Daryl. 

"Still think she's batshit," Daryl says. 

"Maybe," Rick hums, "but whatever it is she's done to keep this place safe, it's working." 

"But for how long?" Andrea inquires and Rick looks at her, head tilted; she shrugs. "They got lucky so far, but that luck's gotta be runnin' out sometime." 

"You were just sayin' how you wanted a place like this," Merle says, looking at her. 

"I do," Andrea says with a nod. "It just seems strange to have an almost idyllic sanctuary this long after everything went to hell." She looks at Merle. "It doesn't bother you that this place is still standing, yet somehow most of these people don't know how to fight?" 

"Sure as hell bothers me," Merle huffs, "but I ain't gonna get m'self twisted up 'bout it." 

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can figure it out," Rick says, trying to soothe the rapidly ruffling feathers. "For now, we play by Deanna's rules." 

"Sure that ain't gonna grind yer gears?" Merle asks with a grin. "Havin' t'take orders from someone else, let them be Pack Alpha?" 

"We're in her territory," Rick replies, jaw clenching. "Her word is final." 

Merle's brows shoot up. "Jus' like that?" 

Rick shrugs. "Gonna have to be." 

Merle scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Jus' so's you know," he says. "Only Alpha I ever listen to was you. Bein' here ain't gonna change that." 

"Just don't go makin' trouble," Rick says with a small smile. "That's all I ask." 

Merle grins. "No promises." 

~ 

A few days after being introduced, Deanna announced she was throwing a sort of welcome party for Rick's Pack. 

" _It's the best way to get to know new neighbors,_ " Deanna had said, smiling at Rick. 

So, Rick told everyone, not at all surprised when Merle and Daryl immediately declined. 

"Ain't no prancin' pony," Merle sneers, posture defensive. "Ain't no fancy exhibit to gawk at, neither." 

Daryl had simply shaken his head, mumbling something about not being good with crowds and people staring before turning and leaving the room. Rick tried convincing them, but they weren't budging, so he let them be; making his apologies when Deanna asked about them. 

_"Neither are really good with crowds," Rick said, bouncing a fussy Judith._

_"I imagine not," Deanna said, glancing at Judith. "She doesn't seem to like them, either."_

_"Prob'bly gets it from Daryl," Rick said, shrugging. "Not used to so many unknowns, either."_

_Deanna hums softly, eyes calculating. Rick watches her warily, murmuring to Judith when she lets out an unhappy grumble, wiggling in his arms. He watches her nod slightly, features softening as a genial smile stretches her lips._

_"Well, hopefully she and the rest of you warm up to us," she said. "I'd hate to have you guys here and it becomes some sort of territory dispute."_

_Rick hums and nods, silently agreeing._

Outside the party, Merle and Daryl had decided to prowl the community, too restless too keep still for long. Daryl came across Aaron sitting on his porch, pausing when the Omega calls out to him. 

"Don't like parties, either?" he asks, head tilted. 

"Not really my thing," Daryl replies quietly. 

"Eric loves them," Aaron says with a small smile. "He hates that he can't go tonight because of his ankle." He nods his head toward the door. "We were just about to have dinner, if you'd like to join us." 

"Ain't much fer company," Daryl murmurs, scuffing a foot on the pavement. 

"That's alright," Aaron says. "Eric can talk enough for the three of us." He stands and gestures to the door. "Come on. Eric makes a mean spaghetti." 

Daryl dithers on the road for a few minutes before finally walking over, hopping deftly up the steps and following Aaron inside the house. Eric looks up from where he's hobbling between the kitchen and table, a mildly guilty look on his face when he's spotted. He gently slaps at Aaron's hands when the Omega tries to help him. 

"I'm alright," Eric snips as he sits at the table. 

"You still shouldn't be on you ankle," Aaron fusses. 

"It's sprained, not broken," Eric says, scowling lightly at Aaron. "Stop fussing and go get our guest some food." 

Aaron shuts his mouth with a small frown, but does as Eric says and gets Daryl a plate of food, setting it down at an empty spot. He sits and Eric shoots him a smile, then turns the smile on Daryl. 

"Come sit, eat with us." 

Daryl shuffles in place, trying to crush down the sudden flood of embarrassment and anxiety, only seeming to realize now he must look and smell terrible. He tamps it down and walks over, dropping himself heavily into the empty seat with a huff. He picks up the fork and loads it with pasta before stuffing it in his mouth, chewing messily. He smells amusement coming from Eric and he flushes, swallowing his mouthful with some difficulty. 

"Sorry," he murmurs once his mouth's clear, wiping at his mouth absently. "'S good." 

"It's not much," Eric says with a shrug, his scent taking on a bubbly pleased smell. "It's just spaghetti." 

"He means thank you," Aaron says. 

Daryl hums and grabs his glass, taking a long drink. The rest of the meal falls into a mostly comfortable silence, only broken by the clatter of silverware on plates or glasses being picked up or put down. Daryl's the first to finish, leaning back in his chair, a soft pleased purr coming out of him. He hears Eric cough softly and he glances over to see the Beta flushing lightly. He looks over to Aaron, confusion palpable. 

"It's not everyday you hear an Omega purring, in any context," Aaron says with a smile. "Seems pretty high praise when you do hear it." His smile falters when Daryl stops purring. "There's nothing wrong with it. It's a good thing." 

Daryl scoffs and picks up his glass, finishing off the wine. He fusses with the glass as Aaron and Eric finish their dinner, Aaron murmuring his praise of the meal and Eric flushing and grumbling over it. Aaron throws his napkin at Eric, grinning, Eric crying out and laughing lightly. 

"Take the compliment, love," Aaron says. 

"Fine, fine," Eric says, waving his hand. "Thank you, both of you." He smiles at Daryl, tilting his head. "So, tell us about yourself, Daryl." 

Daryl stares at him before looking away. "Ain't much t'tell," he replies, putting the glass down. "Ain't anythin' special." 

"Everyone's a little special," Eric retorts. "I mean, keeping your Pack alive while on the road seems pretty special to me." He smiles brightly. "Keeping an adorable puppy like yours alive seems extra special." 

"Ain't mine." 

Eric blinks. "Excuse me?" 

"The puppy, Judith," Daryl swallows. "She ain't mine." 

"Oh!" Eric's smiles drops off his face. "I'm sorry. I just assumed, because of how you are with her and she with you..." 

"'S fine." Daryl shrugs, picking up his napkin and begins tearing it in pieces. "Guess I should get used t'folks askin'." 

Eric shares a look with Aaron and Aaron shakes his head, but Eric squares his shoulders and looks back at Daryl. 

"Well, from what I've seen, she may as well be yours," he says and Daryl's head pops up, napkin forgotten, "and I think your Pack would say the same, especially that delicious Mate of yours." 

"Ain't Mates," Daryl growls, scowling at the tabletop. 

"Well, I'm just putting my foot in my mouth tonight, aren't I?" Eric questions rhetorically, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head. 

Daryl shakes his head. "Ain't like y'knew," he says. "Ev'ryone thinks we're Mates, but we ain't. We don't say nothin' cuz it keeps things quiet." 

"Less likely to get people in your business," Aaron says with a nod. 

"Bet that'll get complicated when you find someone you do want to Mate with," Eric quips. 

"Eric!" Aaron hisses, gently kicking the Beta under the table. 

Daryl chuckles softly, idly scratching at his chin. "Never thought o'that," he says, "but I figure it won't matter much; bit old to be lookin' fer a Mate." 

"Never say never, Daryl," Eric says. 

Daryl hums and says nothing. He spends a few more hours with the pair before making his leave, thanking them again for their hospitality. 

"It's nothing," Eric says with a smile. "Don't be a stranger, alright? Feel free to stop by any time." 

Daryl gives the Beta a small smile and a nod, nodding also to Aaron before turning and leaving. He gets about halfway down the street before Aaron's calling him back, jogging up behind him. Daryl turns to look at him, head tilted. Aaron stops in front of him, smiling. 

"I forgot to tell you," he says. "Deanna didn't give you a job yet because I already have one for you. I want you to go out scouting with me." 

"Scoutin'?" Daryl echoes. 

"Basically, you go out looking for people and supplies," Aaron says, "other communities, even, if they exist out there." 

"Y'go out alone?" Daryl asks, frowning. 

"Usually, Eric goes with me," Aaron replies, glancing back toward his home, then back at Daryl, "but with his ankle, it's going to be a while before he can go back out, and I already know he'd never let me go alone." He shrugs, a rueful smile stretching his lips. "Even when he gets better, you'd still have a job, whether you go out alone or with someone else. You up for it?" 

"Sure," Daryl says. "Ain't like I got much else t'do." 

"Excellent." Aaron's smile widens. "You up for a run tomorrow?" He waits for Daryl to nod before nodding himself. "I'll meet you by the gate in the morning, then. Have a good night, Daryl." 

He turns and walks back to his home, a pleased sort of scent following him. Daryl watches him go, a thoughtful look on his face. He huffs and turns, walking in the direction of home. 

~ 

In the following weeks, most everyone settled in, or did their best to try, filling in the roles Deanna assigned them. Merle seemed to take some sort of pleasure in making things difficult; testing the length of his new leash, as he would often say. Daryl dragged the Alpha off hunting when it seemed like things were getting too tense, grumbling unhappily the whole time. 

"Can't fuckin' keep yer mouth closed, can you?" Daryl growls, stomping through the trees. 

"Can," Merle growls back. "Don't wanna." 

They snipped at each other as they checked snares and traps, heading deeper into the woods to try and track down a deer. They eventually gave up as the sun started setting, walking back towards home when Merle corners him, a faint look of concern on his face. 

"Y'feelin' a'right?" he asks, shoving Daryl when the Omega tried pushing past him. "I only ask cuz yer smell's gotten sweeter. Y'goin' into Heat, baby brother?" 

Daryl scowls at Merle. "Ain't like I got a choice in the matter," he replies. "Got a good place, good food, an' Judy's more 'n a year an' a half now. Got all the right shit, instinct's bound to screw it up." He goes to push past Merle again, rumbling low when Merle pushes him back. 

"You sure you should be out here, smellin' like that?" Merle asks, holding his hand up when Daryl rumbles louder. "I'm jus' sayin'. Gonna be pickin' up some unwanted attention smellin' the way you do." 

"Was gonna hole up when we got back," Daryl says. "Got a Nest up in the attic; been settin' it up fer a while." 

"An' I imagine ya need someone t'keep watch," Merle says. "Make sure no Alphas come sniffin'." 

Daryl hums, pushing past Merle finally, trudging back to Alexandria with Merle following close behind. He rumbles at Merle when the Alpha gently tugs the brace of rabbits out of his hand. 

"Go bunk up," Merle says, blithely ignoring the spike in Daryl's scent. "I'll get these skinned fer ya, then I'll be by." He nudges the Omega's shoulder. "Go on now, 'fore someone smells ya." 

Daryl scowls at Merle for a while before turning and heading off in the direction of home, growling at anyone who gets too close. He pauses long enough to let Rick know what's going on, though it's obvious that the Alpha's already aware with the way his eyes dilate when Daryl enters the house. 

"Don't even think about it," Daryl growls when he smells the spike of arousal. "Was jus' lettin' ya know what's goin' on." 

"Could keep you company, if you want," Rick says, stepping into Daryl's space, purring when Daryl's scent spikes. 

"Don't need yer company," Daryl says, stepping back from Rick, scowling when the Alpha follows him. "Just cuz people think we're Mates, don't mean we are. Don't give you the right to anythin'." 

"Could be Mates," Rick murmurs, crowding into Daryl's space again, boxing him against a wall. "Make it official an' everythin'." He leans in to nose at Daryl's neck, his hands going to the Omega's hips and squeezing, humming at the contradiction of feelings he smells. "No more dancin' around. Could finally call you mine." 

"Ain't nobodies," Daryl breathes, trying to tamp down his arousal. _It's just Heat_ , he tells himself, grimacing at the sticky feeling in his pants, hissing when Rick presses impossibly closer. _Just...Heat._

"You want this," Rick murmurs in Daryl's ear, rolling his hips with a soft moan. "Call it compatibility, call it Heat. It's all the same, innit?" He wiggles a hand under Daryl's shirt, lightly scratching, purring when Daryl hisses again. "I'd make it so good for you, Daryl. Be the best Alpha you could ask for. Give you all the puppies you want." He wedges a hand behind Daryl, into his pants, rumbling in pleasure when the Omega whines and arches into his touch. 

"'Scuze you," a voice said behind Rick, causing the Alpha to growl threateningly. "but that's my brother yer manhandlin'. If you'd be so kind as to let 'im go, I'd appreciate it." 

Rick growls and lets Daryl go, ignoring the Omega's soft whimper as he turns to Merle, a sneer curling his lip. Merle scowls at him, arms crossed. 

"He ain't thinkin' right, an' I figure he's told ya enough times that he ain't interested." 

"Seems pretty interested now," Rick says. 

"It's called Heat, ya Knothead," Merle retorts. "He'd jump on Abraham's Knot if y'let 'im." 

"The hell I would," Daryl grumbles, pushing himself from the wall, scowling at Rick. "Do that again an' the Pack's gonna be needin' a new Alpha." 

"Damn straight," Merle says with a nod. "Go Nest, or whatever it is y'do 'fore y'loose yer mind." He watches Daryl go before turning his attention back to Rick. "He's right, y'know. Pull that shit again an' I'll turn ya into Walker bait. Feel free t'tell that to the other Alphas 'round here." He turns and follows Daryl up the stairs, grumbling softly about stupid Alphas. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I mentioned this before or not, so I'll say it now: Rickyl isn't the end game for this fic; never has, though a triad isn't entirely out of the picture. It all depends on where the fic ends up, really...and whether Daryl decides to forgive Rick for being a dingus.
> 
> The good news is I finally get to introduce the second half of the actual intended pairing, so huzzahs to that. Alas, nothing exciting happens just yet...or really at all for several chapters. There's a couple things, but nothing seriously intimate or kinky until, like, six or seven chapters later.
> 
> Also, the bit about Dwight? I decided to add that in last night, so if it looks/sounds weird/wonky, that's why.

The following months in Alexandria felt a bit like a roller coaster. It seemed like as soon as things appeared to settle down, something else would come along to disrupt the quiet. Between several inner community disputes, a number of failed scouting runs that cost almost a dozen lives in total, and more than one challenge for Pack Alpha, Daryl was pretty sure he wanted off the crazy train. He'd also had a handful more Heats since the first and the Omega was completely done with shit, so when a Pack of Rogues invaded the community, attracting a herd of walkers they were trying to divert, Daryl took his frustrations out on them and the walkers they attracted.

"Jesus, baby brother," Merle laughs after the community was safe again. "The hell crawled up yer ass?" 

"Shut up." 

Merle puts his hand up. "Was just askin', cool yer heels." Concern flashes over his face briefly. "Sure yer a'right, though?" 

Daryl scrubs a hand in his hair. "Kinda wish we got a break, but that ain't anythin' new." 

"We'll get a break," Merle says, sounding confident, nodding. "Maybe even find someone t'help with yer Heats." 

"Don't need no help," Daryl huffs, scowling. 

"Uh-huh, an' I never hear ya howlin' up in yer Nest," Merle says, crossing his arms, frowning when Daryl growls. "I know y'hate it, but I ain't gonna keep listenin' t'ya hollerin' like that. I can't." His mouth twists, scent souring. 

"What're ya gonna do about it then?" Daryl asks, frowning and tilting his head. "Gonna go out, find me an Alpha so I can let 'im Knot me? Pup me up? Hell with that. 'M fine." 

"Not sure you got much choice in the matter," Merle says. "Y'keep goin' like this, yer gonna seize up an' then I'm gonna lose ya." He puts a hand on Daryl's shoulder, squeezing. "Don't put me through that, brother. Don't put yerself through that. It ain't worth it." 

"But havin' a pup is?" Daryl questions. "C'mon, Merle. I ain't gonna die cuz I can't get a Knot." 

"You don't know that," Merle says seriously. 

"You don't, either." 

"Fine." Merle lets Daryl go abruptly, growling softly. "Whatever. Keep screamin' and hollerin' fer all I care." He stomps off then, rumbling unhappily. 

Things were a little tense between them for a while after, most refusing to question why and that was just fine by them. Aaron cornered him one night after another spaghetti dinner, concern coming off him in waves. It put Daryl immediately on the defensive, an unbidden rumble coming out of him. 

"It's nothing bad, promise," Aaron says, keeping a careful distance. "Honestly, I'm just concerned for you." 

"Don't need t'be," Daryl says. "'M fine." 

"You're exhausted, that much is obvious," Aaron says, looking Daryl up and down. "Is it your Heats? Have they been giving you grief? More frequent, worse than normal?" He waits, then nods at Daryl's silence. "They're going to get worse, Daryl; might even kill you." He takes a step toward Daryl, then another when the Omega stays silent. "I'm not saying this to worry you or piss you off. I'm saying this because I care about you; your Pack cares about you." 

Daryl makes a face, looking away from Aaron. "So, you gonna guilt me?" he asks, looking back with a scowl. "Gonna go out with Merle an' find me an Alpha?" 

"Heavens, no," Aaron replies, eyes wide. "No matter what anyone says or thinks, that's not how things work." He smiles lightly. "And anyway, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be able to find anyone that fits your standards." 

Daryl scoffs. "Gonna have t'get by Merle an' Rick first," he says. 

Aaron laughs lightly. "Of course," he says, "but then they have to get by you and that's really all that matters, isn't it?" 

"Sure." Daryl shrugs. "Ain't no Alpha gettin' their Knot near me 'less I say so." 

"Better watch out for Abraham, then," Aaron says, shrugging when Daryl looks at him. "He's been sniffing around, trying to find a way around your brother." He makes a face. "Apparently, you smell irresistible to him." 

"Sure explains why he's been hangin' around more," Daryl murmurs, frowning. 

"Has he been leaving you gifts?" Aaron asks, snorting when Daryl shoots him a look. "That just makes things worse, then." 

"No shit." Daryl rolls his shoulders. "Can't seem t'get it through his head that I ain't interested. He an' Rick both." 

"Do you need to stay a few nights?" Aaron asks. 

"You wouldn't mind?" Daryl asks, glancing at Aaron. 

Aaron waves a hand. "You're always welcome here," he replies. "You can even bring Judith and we'll make a big Nest in the living room. It'll be fun." 

Daryl snorts and shakes his head. Eric peeks out from the kitchen, smiling. 

"Slumber party?" he asks. 

"Seems like it," Aaron replies, turning to Eric. "Daryl's been having some issues at home." 

"Alphas," Eric says, rolling his eyes. "None of them understand the meaning of 'no' and 'not interested'." He smiles at Daryl. "Go and get Judith and whatever else you might need. We'll get things set up here." 

Daryl slowly nods, murmuring his thanks. Eric waves him off with a wide smile while Aaron gently shoves him out the door. Over time, Daryl would come to practically live with the pair, fed up with the constant attention and unwanted gifts. Eric, it seemed, decided it was his duty to protect Daryl, and between him, Merle, Carol, and Beth, Daryl was finally able to relax. It didn't make his Heats any easier to deal with, but it was better, for now. 

~ 

When he heard of Rick's plan to divert a truly massive herd of walkers away from Alexandria, Daryl agreed to be the one to lead them away despite thinking it was dangerous and risky. 

_"Better to risk getting them away than have them come straight for the community."_

Sasha and Abraham went with him, creeping along beside him in a car, helping bring any wayward wanderers back into the main herd. They ran into a spot of trouble when they were headed back home, getting separated by gunfire and vehicles trying to drive them off the road. They eventually found each other again, but not before Daryl ran into a small group of people who had knocked him out and took his things, tying him up and taking him with them. 

_"Hey! Get up. We're moving now." There was a gun pointed at Daryl, the Beta holding it frowning at him. "Here's the deal: you don't say anything and I don't kill you."_

_"Ain't done shit," Daryl growled._

_The guy cocks the gun, pressing it against Daryl's temple. "Say something else," he threatened. "Go ahead." He pulls Daryl up when the Omega remains silent. "Come on, get up. Follow them."_

_They walk through the burned out woods, the Beta going on about kneeling and not being part of anything anymore. Daryl's not sure what the guy's going on about, but he keeps quiet, hoping to maybe glean more information about who exactly they're talking about. He takes an opportunity when they're distracted to steal his things back and run, making sure he's far enough away to get his hands free and try to hail Sasha and Abraham; to no avail. He rummages through the bag he took, freeing his bow, then freezing when he sees the cooler marked ' **Insulin: Keep Cold** ' underneath. He chews on his lower lip, debating with himself briefly before finally sighing raggedly and closing up the bag, standing and hefting it over his shoulders as he walks back in the direction he came. _

_The Beta points his gun at Daryl when the Omega reappears. Daryl puts his hands up, taking the bag off his shoulder and lightly tossing it at the Beta, projecting_ calm-no-threat _. The Beta immediately lowers the gun, taking the bag and opening it, shoulders dropping when he sees the cooler._

 _"Good luck," Daryl said, turning and starting to leave. "You're gonna need it."_

In the end, Daryl discovers a little more about who the Beta was talking about; he's also betrayed by the guy when he tries to get him and his friends to come home with him, away from the guys he's trying to run from. 

_"Last time I'm trustin' shit," Daryl growled to himself as he watches the pair ride away on his bike. "No more."_

He meets back up with Abraham and Sasha after that, scowling and grunting monosyllable answers when they question him. They eventually make their way back to Alexandria, tensions running a little high, but grateful they've made it back in one piece. 

~ 

A few weeks later, Rick pulls Daryl aside, telling him he wants to go on a run alone with the Omega. Daryl initially put up a fight, figuring it was an excuse for Rick to try his shit when no one was around to stop him, but eventually conceded. He got close to Rick, not saying anything, but his scent was enough; _try anything and it'll be the last thing you do._

Daryl let Rick know how he felt about it during the first half of their run, rumbling in displeasure and filling the car with a bitter-sour smell, eyes fixed firmly on the swiftly passing landscape outside. He could smell Rick's disgruntled scent under his, fingers holding white-knuckle tight to the steering wheel, foot heavy on the gas. Now and then, when he glanced over, Daryl could see the unhappy scowl on the Alpha's face and he scoffed softly, looking back out the window. At one point, he leans forward a little, staring hard. 

"Slow down a bit," he murmurs, squinting at a building up ahead. 

"Any reason why?" Rick asks, but slows down anyway. 

"There's a barn up ahead," Daryl replies, pointing. "Figure we can have a look." 

Rick looks and hums, slowing down more and turning toward the barn. They stop and get out, eyes sharp as they scout around the barn before going to the big doors and banging on them. When it remains silent, they open the doors, pausing briefly when they see the truck parked inside. They open the back and freeze, surprise and delight lighting up both their faces and scents. Daryl jumps into the truck, poking around the boxes while Rick joins him, also poking around. 

"Law of averages?" Daryl asks, looking at Rick. 

Rick fiddles with a tube of toothpaste, smiling. "Guess so," he says and puts the toothpaste back. "Let's get this back. We'll go back out tomorrow for the other things." 

Daryl hums and jumps out of the truck, Rick following him, closing the door with a clang. They head to the front and climb into the cab, Rick rumbling pleasantly when he finds the keys and the truck starts up easy. He carefully backs the truck out of the barn, turning it towards Alexandria, and driving off. Daryl rubs absently at his nose, cracking his window as the smell of satisfaction fills the cab, heavy and cloying. They drive for a while before Daryl sits up, staring out the window. 

"Stop here a minute." 

Rick looks at him, but pulls into the abandoned gas station, rolling to a stop. Daryl opens his door and hops out, walking up to an upended vending machine, doing a slow circuit around it twice before trying to righten it. Rick watches him struggle for a few seconds before getting out of the truck and trying to help him, to no avail. They let it settle back with a bang, Daryl scowling at the machine, Rick staring at Daryl. 

"Any reason why we're trying to get into this thing?" Rick asks. 

"Special request," Daryl replies absently, turning another circuit around the machine. 

"There's a chain in the back," Rick says, half-turning to the truck. "We can wrap it around this thing, get it upright." 

He turns fully and retrieves the chain, wrapping it around the machine with a fair bit of effort before going back to the truck and hitching it up. He climbs into the cab and turns the truck on, inching forward until he hears Daryl whistle. He throws it in park and turns it off, pocketing the keys and hopping out, watching Daryl stare intently at the contents within. Daryl's head comes up seconds before somebody runs into Rick, causing him to stumble and catch himself on the machine. He shoves the person, a Switch, away, pulling his gun and turning towards them, rumbling low and threatening. 

"Back up!" Daryl barks, pointing a gun at the guy. "Now!" 

"Whoa, easy guys," the guy says, voice muffled by the bandana over his mouth, hands raised. "I was just running from the dead." 

"How many?" Rick asks. 

"About a dozen or so," the guy replies, bobbing his head to the side. "I didn't get an exact number; once they hit the double digits, I start running." He backs up slowly, hands still raised. "They're about a half-mile out, so you better get going." He turns and starts jogging away. 

"Wait." Rick takes a half-step forward, lowering his gun. "I'm Rick, an' this is Daryl. Who're you?" 

The guy stops and turns back, lowering his bandana, revealing a bearded lower face. "I'm Paul Rovia," he says with a smile, holding his hands up slightly, "but most of my friends call me Jesus." He turns his head to Daryl when the Omega snorts. "Something wrong with that?" 

"Thinkin' y'might have a complex with a name like that," Daryl says. 

"No complex, I promise you," Jesus says, smile widening, "but I really need to get going; you should, too. You probably have about ten minutes before they get here." He turns and starts jogging again. 

"You got a camp?" Rick calls after him. 

Jesus stops and turns, a flash of irritation going over his face before it's smoothed over. "I don't," he replies. "You?" 

"No." Rick glances at Daryl, then back to Jesus. "You got a Pack?" 

Jesus' face twists briefly. "Not really one for Pack," he says, face grim before he shakes himself and smiles. "Sorry again for bumping into you, but I really do need to get going. Seven minutes, guys." He winks and turns, jogging for a few paces before turning back one more time. "Best not try anything behind my back." 

"Best not be makin' threats y'can't keep," Daryl retorts. 

"Exactly." Jesus smirks, backing up several steps before turning and jogging off. 

Rick watches him before calling out, "How many walkers-" 

"Nah, man," Daryl interrupts, shaking his head. "Not him." 

Rick gives him a look before raising his voice. "How many walkers have you killed?" 

Jesus calls back, "Every second counts!" He rounds the corner and disappears. 

Daryl stares after him, scowling, then turns to Rick. "The hell was that?" he asks. 

Rick scowls back. "What?" he asks back. "Figured it was safe enough to ask, 'specially since he's got a camp somewhere; he's too clean to not have one." He shrugs. "Might be more people." 

Daryl hums. "Still don't like it," he says. 

"You don't have to like it," Rick says, turning to Daryl. "I'm just sayin'-" 

He's interrupted by the sound of gunfire. He draws his gun and runs towards the sound, Daryl following close behind with his bow raised. There's more gunfire as they creep forward, rounding the corner and spotting a smoking barrel. Rick groans and lowers his gun, watching the fireworks inside the barrel spark and go off, making a ruckus. 

"Son of a bitch," Daryl bites out. 

"Yeah," Rick sighs, leaning against the building. "It was a distraction." 

Daryl hums softly. "Took yer keys, didn't he?" 

Rick pats his pocket, growling. "Shit." 

They both turn and run back towards the truck, hearing the engine turn on and rev. They turn the corner just as the truck peels off, Daryl's bag being tossed out the window and Jesus calling out, "Sorry!" 

They watch the truck until it disappears around a corner, Daryl rumbling unhappily. 

"Law of averages," he grumbles. 

~ 

They track the truck for several miles, finally tracking it down and getting it back after a brief scuffle. They tied up the Switch, Daryl throwing a busted can of soda at him. 

_"In case you get thirsty."_

They jump in the truck and drive off, speeding away in the direction of home. They almost make it home when they finally realize they didn't really lose Jesus. 

_"That little asshole's on the roof!"_

 _"Hold on."_

In the ensuing chase, they lose the truck in a lake and gain an unconscious body. Rick comes up to Daryl, smiling lightly. Daryl scowls at him. 

"Don't start." 

"Start what?" Rick asks, voice teasing. "You were the one to chase the guy, not me." 

"Gonna put 'im up a tree," Daryl grumbles. 

"He might need medical attention," Rick says. "Looked like a pretty hard hit to the head." 

"That's his own fault," Daryl says, scratching at his chin. "Lost us a lot o' good shit." 

Rick hums, looking around. "I'm gonna find us a vehicle," he says, glancing down at Jesus. "Keep an eye on him." 

"Not like he's goin' anywhere," Daryl gripes. 

~ 

They're finally on their way back home, Rick in the driver's seat and Daryl in the back with Jesus. 

_"Dunno why you want me back there with 'im."_

_"Make sure he doesn't wake up an' try anythin'."_

_"Whatever."_

Daryl stares out the window, sitting as far from the Switch as he can get, throwing the occasional scowl to the back of Rick's head. Rick glances at him from the rear view mirror from time to time, a contemplative look on his face. When he jerks the car to make Jesus fall on Daryl, Daryl shoots the Alpha a glare and shoves the Switch aside, growling softly. Rick simply grins at him and keeps driving. 

"Smells weird," Daryl remarks absently. 

Rick glances at him in the mirror, brow furrowed. "Weird, as in you wanna open the door an' shove him out?" he asks, then grins, "or weird, as in I ought to find you guys a house to hole up in for a while?" 

"Man, fuck you," Daryl snaps, frowning deep. 

Rick laughs. "Sorry, but it's true," he says. "Sayin' someone smells weird can only mean two things: either you shouldn't be around each other or you're compatible, potential Mate material." He slows as he glances between the two. "Honestly, if we met under different circumstances, he'd be just right for you." 

"Merle would hate 'im," Daryl says. 

"Merle would hate anyone tryin' to Mate with you," Rick says, frowning. "Hell, I ain't got a good rep with him right now." 

"Can't imagine why with you on my ass like some damn horndog," Daryl snips at him, baring his teeth when Rick rumbles softly. "You an' Abraham, both. Dunno how t'take no fer an answer. 'S why I moved in with Aaron an' Eric." 

"I'm only tryin' to help," Rick says, frowning. "I know how bad your Heats have been getting." 

"You tryin' to Court me when I've already said no ain't gonna help anyone, but yerself," Daryl says. "Cornerin' me in pre-Heat when I can't say no?" He cocks his head, brows raised. "Kinda thinkin' you got other things in mind than my safety." 

Daryl watches the way Rick's jaw clenches, lips twisting in a grimace, fingers tightening on the steering wheel. Daryl scoffs and turns his gaze back out the window, bringing a thumb up to his mouth, chewing on the nail. The rest of the ride is quiet, uncomfortably so, and Daryl jumps out of the car as soon as he's able, overcome with the need to move, to get away. He paces, waiting for Rick before hauling the unconscious Switch out of the car, wrapping his arms tight around the man's torso. Rick takes Jesus' legs, gripping tight as he follows Daryl toward the infirmary, huffing softly when the Omega uses a foot to bang on the door. A few minutes later the door opens, revealing a very sleepy looking Denise and a more awake Tara. 

"Daryl?" Denise questions through a yawn. "What's...oh." She's staring down at Jesus' unconscious form. 

"Got hit in the head," Daryl explains simply, glancing at Denise. "The other thing didn't work out; sorry." 

Denise shakes her head, moving back to let them in. "Just put him on the bed," she says. "Where'd you find him?" 

"Tried stealing a truck we found," Rick says, swinging Jesus' legs on the bed. "Chased him down, got knocked in the head for his troubles." He shrugs. "Figured you could check him out before we send him on his way." 

"Figure out where he's stayin', too," Daryl says, grunting with effort to get Jesus on the bed. "Find out how many others might be in his group." 

Denise leans down over Jesus, checking him over carefully and meticulously. "He doesn't seem to have a concussion," she murmurs, pressing a hand to his forehead, then his cheeks. "No fever or anything, either." She leans back, looking between Daryl and Rick. "He'll probably have a hell of a headache when he wakes up and the point of contact will likely be sore for a while, but he'll live." 

"How long til he wakes up?" Rick asks. 

"A few hours?" Denise guesses with a shrug. "Could be less, could be more. I can't say for sure." 

Rick nods, turning to Daryl. "Tie him up," he says. "Put him in that unfinished house an' keep watch. We'll figure out what to do with him in the morning." 

"Or when he wakes up," Daryl mumbles, wrapping his arms around Jesus again and hauling him up, grunting softly. 

Rick takes the legs and follows Daryl out. He nods at Denise, murmuring his thanks as they leave, lips quirking when Denise nods absently, turning to Tara and practically falling into the Omega's arms. He catches a glimpse of Tara scrambling to keep Denise upright before the door shuts and he has to focus to keep Jesus from falling or Daryl from tripping as they make their way back to the car. 

They get Jesus tied up and settled into the unfinished home, laying him down on an old mattress pad. Daryl leaves him a cookie and a cup of water, Rick leaving a note explaining the situation before they both get up and leave the house. 

"Think he'll try to escape again?" Rick asks, staring out into the community proper. 

"You know he will," Daryl replies, glancing at Rick. "I'll keep an eye on 'im." 

"Not too close an eye, I hope," Rick says with a small smile. 

"Fuck off." 

Rick puts his hands up, still smiling. "I'll let Aaron and Eric know you won't be around tonight," he says, turning and leaving then, presumably on his way to the pair's home. 

Predictably, Aaron wanders over half an hour later, a plate of food in his hands, smiling when he spots the Omega. 

"Wanted to see you to be sure," he says, handing the plate to Daryl. 

Daryl takes the plate, sniffing at the food before taking a bite. He chews and swallows, nodding at Aaron. 

"Kinda figured." 

"When an Alpha that's been hounding you drops by to tell us you won't be home tonight?" Aaron inquires, brow raised. "Especially when he gives a vague explanation, it kinda raises a flag." He glances down at the door to the house. "So, we have a new guest?" 

"Ran into him on a run," Daryl mumbles around a mouthful of food, chewing and swallowing, wiping at his mouth. "Asshole stole the truck we found, chased him 'round a field, got knocked out, here we are." He shrugs and takes another bite of food, chewing and swallowing. "Didn't say, but he's bunkin' down somewhere. Gonna find out where, maybe check 'em out." 

"Seems fair," Aaron says with a nod, then smiles a little slyly. "So, you chased this guy around a field? You know what that can imply, right?" 

"Wasn't thinkin'," Daryl mumbles, flushing. "Wanted t'kick his ass fer stealin' the truck." 

"Among other things," Aaron teases. 

"Shut up." Daryl pokes at the remnants of food on his plate, chewing on his lower lip. 

"What's his name?" Aaron asks, in an effort to diffuse the embarrassment clouding the air. 

"Says his name's Paul, but most apparently call 'im Jesus," Daryl replies, snorting. 

"Well, blessed are we to have our Lord and Savior in our midst," Aaron jokes, grinning when Daryl chuckles. 

Aaron sticks around for a while, more to keep Daryl company than anything else before eventually heading back home, taking the empty plate with him. Daryl stops him just before he leaves, chewing on his lower lip. 

"Never did apologize fer the way I acted when we first met," he mumbles. "Was kinda an asshole 'bout it all." 

Aaron shakes his head. "Instinct's a hard thing to ignore," he says. "An unknown Omega invaded your territory, however temporary it may have been. I understand better than most why you acted the way you did." He smiles then. "You haven't acted that way since and look where we are now; sharing meals and a home." He brandishes the plate jokingly, smiling wider when Daryl chuckles. "Either way, I'm pretty sure I forgave you a long time ago. Apologizing isn't necessary." 

Daryl hums and nods, watching Aaron finally turn and take off back home, leaving him to settle in for the night, making occasional rounds on the outside and slightly more frequent rounds inside. Despite his diligence, Jesus manages to escape the house sometime before dawn, causing Daryl to curse and growl and run out to alert the community. He tracks the Switch down in Rick's home, aiming a gun at the guy, rumbling softly. Glenn comes up behind him, gun also raised, still a little sleep-fogged. Most of the rest of the Pack stands at the bottom of the stairs, guns held loosely, ready to fire if need be. Daryl glances up at Carl, then at Rick who comes up behind the kid, posture tense. 

"It's a party," Jesus quips and Daryl looks back at him, scowling. 

"Shut up." 

Jesus simply smiles, slowly standing, hands raised. They lead him down to the dining room, half the assembled Pack leaving, either for more sleep or confident they're not needed. Rick sits at the head of the table, staring silently at Jesus who's taken the other head seat. They interrogate the Switch for a while, figuring out how he escaped and where he's really from being the priority. 

_"I'm from a community called the Hilltop. I go out and scout for things; food, materials, people if they can be found. I also help our community trade with others."_

_"Others?" Maggie echoed. "You mean there's more?"_

_Jesus smiled and nodded, leaning back in his seat. "Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey, we finally have an official pairing on this. I recognize it might seem to happen a little fast, but it kinda drops off a little after this to give a little wiggle room to build up...or at least I hope so. ._.

Daryl wasn't sure what it was about Hilltop, but it simultaneously got his hackles up and relaxed something within him. On the surface, it appeared idyllic, if a little rustic, but there was an underlying tension and fear suffusing the entire community, as if everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Their leader, a Beta named Gregory, seemed to take some sort of pleasure in perpetuating the discord while simultaneously trying to play the simpering, downtrodden leader. He eyed Rick's Pack with some contempt, his eyes lingering a little too long on Daryl, Tara, and Michonne before tamping it all down and giving the group a genial smile, his hands on his hips.

"Welcome to the Hilltop," he says. "Jesus tells me you come from another community, that you wish to trade with us." He bobs his head side-to-side. "We don't have much, but I think we could work something out." 

"We'd appreciate that," Rick says, stepping forward. "We ain't got much ourselves, but-" 

Gregory interrupts Rick with a wave of his hand, saying, "Why don't you all go get washed up. We can talk things over, more in depth, at a later time." 

Rick snaps his jaw shut with a soft rumble, but nods, leading the way up the stairs, leaning in close to Maggie. 

"You should probably talk to him," he says. 

Maggie gives Rick a dubious look, lip curling. "Why?" 

Rick cocks his head, jaw tight. "I shouldn't." 

Most everyone follows Rick and Maggie upstairs, either to scout the house or to actually wash up like Gregory suggested or both. Daryl decides to stay downstairs, pacing the length of the entry way, scowling at the door Gregory disappeared behind as he paces one way and the door leading outside as he paces the other way. He rumbles softly when Abraham comes down the stairs and drops himself into a chair, his eyes tracking Daryl's pacing. 

"So, what do you think about Maggie and Glenn uggin' bumplies?" Abraham asks after many quiet minutes of watching Daryl pace. 

"Thinkin' it ain't any o'our business," Daryl replies simply. 

"So, two Alphas getting kinky with each other isn't weird to you?" Abraham asks. 

Daryl pauses in his pacing to stare hard at Abraham. "Ain't bothered by nothin'," he replies, frowning. "Sure sounds like it might bother you." 

"I'm just sayin'," Abraham says with a shrug. "Two good lookin' Alphas like them; strong, dependable. Seems like a waste of opportunity, if you know what I mean, especially for Maggie." 

"Traditionalist," Daryl scoffs unkindly, curling his lip when Abraham rumbles softly, retorting with a slightly mocking, "Just sayin'." 

He resumes his pacing, keeping his distance from Abraham and his bitter-sour smell. It's quiet for a while, only broken by the occasional creak or groan from the house settling, Abraham's scent slowly fading back to it's usual. Daryl knows the Alpha has more to say, so it's really no surprise when he leans forward, eyes calculating. 

"You ever think about it?" Abraham finally asks, causing Daryl to stop pacing to shoot the Alpha a questioning look. "Settling down. You ever think of it?" 

Daryl frowns. "You think shit's settled?" he asks back. 

"Not right now, no." Abraham shakes his head, then shrugs. "We're in Situation TARFU right now, but I figure maybe thinkin' 'bout that far flung future might get that stick outta your ass." 

Daryl sneers at Abraham. "Kinda hard to relax when I get Knotheads like you houndin' my every move, not knowin' how t'accept a simple goddamn 'no'," he growls. 

He spins and leaves the big house, slamming the door behind him, masking any words Abraham might have to say. He almost runs into Jesus, who jumps back to prevent a collision. Daryl rumbles softly and Jesus simply smiles and nods, moving around the Omega to get inside the house, closing the door quietly behind him. Daryl hums and starts pacing the length of the porch, scowling at anyone who spares him a glance. He looks up at the gates when they open, tilting his head when he sees a small group of people walking in, nerves and distress coming off each of them in waves. One of the guards climbs down after closing the gate, heading quickly into Barrington, frowning deep. Daryl doesn't hear what's said, but the guard comes back out, Gregory, Jesus, Rick, and the rest following him out. 

"Nathan! Glad to see you back," Gregory says, smiling wide as he steps up to one of the men. "Drop go well?" 

"Said the drop was light this week," Ethan says, frowning. "They took my brother, said they wouldn't hurt him until I went back with the rest of the drop." He steps forward until he's in front of Gregory. "They also told me to give you a message." 

Gregory leans forward. "Well, what is it?" he asks, impatient. 

He lets out a shocked breath when Nathan sinks a blade in his stomach. Rick tackles the man, forcing the blade out and Gregory sinks to his knees, gasping and pawing at his stomach. In the ensuing scuffle, Rick and Abraham get pinned, Michonne helping Abraham while Rick helps himself; jamming his knife in the neck of the man on top of him, blood spilling over his face. He throws the man off him and slowly stands, cocking his head as he spins a slow circle. 

"What?" 

Jesus intervenes before it can escalate again, putting himself between his people and Rick, looking around before landing on the Alpha, eyes wide, posture calm despite the tension. 

"This is over," he says. "Let's not pretend Nathan was more than coward." He glances around. "He did this, not them. These people stopped him." He looks back at Rick, head tilted. 

"What can I do?" Rick asks. 

"Put the gun away," Jesus replies. "You've done enough." He waits for Rick to lower his gun before facing him fully. "You need to know that not everything is as it seems. Give me time and I'll let you know everything." 

He turns and walks over to Gregory, kneeling down to help Carson and Maggie get the Beta up and into Barrington House. Rick and the group follow, piling into one of the bigger rooms, waiting for Maggie and Jesus to return before launching into a discussion. It takes a while and Daryl's pretty sure he makes a fool of himself, so he makes himself scarce once the group breaks up. He scouts the community while everyone else sits in the house, unable to keep still as they wait for the verdict. The place is massive, much larger than it initially looks, jam-packed with FEMA-style trailers and ramshackle sheds. One corner of the community's set aside for a rudimentary farm; places for growing food, pens for a few cows, some empty stalls, something that looks like it could be a greenhouse, and a chicken coop. He's sitting under a tree near the chicken coop, watching the chickens when someone abruptly sits down next to him, startling him bad. 

"Sorry." 

Daryl turns and stares at Jesus, scowling. Jesus gives him a small smile, head tilted. Daryl huffs and turns back to the chickens, wrapping an arm around his knees, resting his chin on them. He rumbles in warning when Jesus leans near him, bumping their shoulders together briefly. 

"I wanted to apologize for escaping under your nose like that," Jesus says softly, leaning back. "I wanted to see your set-up without any interference." He looks over at Daryl, lips quirked. "It's a pretty decent set-up." 

"Ain't much," Daryl murmurs. 

"Better than what most people have," Jesus says. 

Daryl hums, rubbing his chin on his knees. They stay like that for a while before Jesus leans in again, brushing his fingers with Daryl's before getting up, throwing the Omega a smile over his shoulder before walking away. Daryl watches him go, eyes narrowed before he registers there's something in his hand. He brings his hand up, opening his fingers slowly, freezing when he sees the small stone in his palm. He's not sure what kind it is, but the mellow greyish blue color and smooth polish is pleasing and Daryl finds his shoulders relaxing slightly. He closes his hand, holding the stone tight as he looks up in the direction Jesus disappeared to, a thoughtful look on his face. 

~ 

They make a deal with Gregory; Rick's Pack takes care of a problem the Hilltop's been having and they can start trading, but only if the Pack gets at least half from the get-go. 

_"Even Negan didn't get this much upfront."_

 _"You want the problem dealt with, this is how it's gotta be."_

They pile the supplies and themselves into the RV, heading back to Alexandria so they can make a plan of attack. They bring Nathan along, the man's knowledge of the compound and his worry for his brother making it easy for him to accept. Jesus also follows, intent on helping, but only if it can be guaranteed it won't get back that Hilltop had a hand in it. Back at Alexandria, they gather everyone to let them know what's going on and what they plan on doing. 

_"We'll head out in a couple days, give everyone enough time to prepare."_

Daryl tracks down Jesus after the meeting, shuffling from foot to foot, looking anywhere but the Switch's face. 

"Is everything alright?" Jesus asks. 

Daryl nods. "Wanted t'thank ya," he mumbles. "Fer the stone." 

Jesus blinks at him, a smile blooming on his lips, the air filling with the sweet smell of pleasure. "You're welcome." 

"Don't mean nothin'," Daryl says, scowling. 

"Of course not," Jesus says. "It was a simple gesture of my intentions. No pressure." His smile falters when Daryl's scent sours, his jaw clenching. "Unless there is some kind of pressure?" 

"Got an outpost t'raid," Daryl says, rumbling when Jesus opens his mouth, a flush darkening his cheeks. "An' I, uh...might need yer help with somethin'." 

Jesus waits, tilting his head curiously when Daryl simply fidgets in place, eyes darting every which way, chewing on his lower lip anxiously. 

"Help with, what, exactly?" Jesus gently prompts after many more minutes of silent fidgeting. 

He steps back when Daryl growls in frustration and starts pacing, running his fingers through his hair and mumbling to himself. Jesus watches him pace, inhaling deeply when a musky-sweet smell drifts over to him, eyes lighting up in understanding as he inhales again. He sees Daryl stop and look at him. 

"Yeah, that," he mumbles and resumes pacing. 

"Are you sure?" Jesus asks carefully. "We barely know each other." 

"Might get Merle t'shut up." 

"Merle?" 

"M'brother." Daryl chews on his thumbnail. "Can't stand t'hear me hollerin', apparently." 

"Fair enough." Jesus nods, brows furrowed. "But why me? Surely there's someone you know better to help you." 

"Ain't compatible," Daryl grumbles, shaking his head. "An' it'd feel too much like screwin' a brother or sister." His lips twist into a grimace. "Wouldn't wanna screw with Pack dynamics, neither." 

"What about Rick?" Jesus asks, tilting his head when Daryl gives a single, sharp shake. "I thought you and he..." 

"Ain't Mates," Daryl replies before Jesus can finish. "Never were. Was jus' a convenient way t'keep others off m'back." He scowls when Jesus opens his mouth again. "He ain't the one I want an' I'm not sure you are, either, but you smell better than him, so I guess it's worth a shot." 

Jesus' jaw clicks closed, face thoughtful. "Alright," he says slowly, "but first, I think you should tell Rick what's going on. We can hold off the raid until after your Heat." He swallows, a blush dusting his cheeks. "Second, I think, before I accept or reject, we need to get to know each other a little better. Fair?" 

Daryl stares at him, scowling. "Fine," he rumbles. "I'll let Rick know. You-" He cocks his head to the side; "-find Aaron or Eric. Stay away from Merle." 

He turns and heads towards Rick's home. Jesus watches him go before turning himself, looking around the community before walking off in the direction he hopes leads to Aaron or Eric. 

~ 

Jesus is sitting on the couch in Aaron and Eric's living room when the front door bangs open and Daryl storms in, a veritable cloud of anger coming off him. Aaron and Eric immediately stand, awash with concern. 

"What happened?" Aaron asks. 

"Fuckin' Alphas," Daryl growls as he begins pacing the room, running his hands through his hair roughly. "Fuckin' thinkin' they know everythin'. Thinkin' they can _control_ me." 

"Daryl, come sit," Eric says, stepping forward slowly. "Tell us what happened." 

Daryl snarls softly, causing Eric to back up hastily. Aaron puts a hand on the Beta's shoulder, squeezing lightly before letting him go. He steels himself before stepping toward Daryl, who's still pacing, rumbling softly. He stops and growls when Aaron gets close, but doesn't try to warn him off, so Aaron smiles at him gently, stepping up to Daryl. He slowly raises a hand, reaching over to cup Daryl's cheek, humming when the Omega's shoulders relax a margin. 

"Tell us what happened, Daryl," Aaron says softly, bringing his other hand up to cup Daryl's other cheek when the Omega's eyes flash, lip curling. "No. Focus on the now, come back to us." 

Slowly, Daryl relaxes, shoulders dropping, the cloud of anger dissipating from around him. Aaron smiles when Daryl's eyes eventually focus on him, confusion clear on his face. 

"Think you went a little Feral for a minute," he says, answering the unasked question in Daryl's eyes. "Whatever Rick told you must've been pretty terrible." 

Daryl's eyes flash again. "Asshole thinks he can go on that raid without me," he growls. "Wants me t'stay behind." 

"He wouldn't postpone the raid?" Eric asks. 

"Nah, says he wants t'get it done an' over with," Daryl says, tone mocking. "Never mind it was my idea in the first place." 

"I could talk to him," Jesus offers, standing. 

"No, I'll get Merle," Eric says. "He'll talk sense into Rick." He turns and leaves the house. 

Aaron gently taps Daryl's cheek. "Go sit," he says. "I'll get you some water." He lets Daryl go and heads into the kitchen. 

Daryl wanders over and drops himself heavily on the couch, huffing. He shoots Jesus a look when the Switch scoots closer, projecting a calm scent, purring softly. It has the intended effect and Daryl relaxes against the couch, whatever remnants of anger he has vanishes. Aaron returns with a glass of water in one hand and a small bundle of blankets in the other, shooting Jesus a small smile. He hands the glass to Daryl and drops the blankets on the empty seat, picking through them and shaking out a soft fleece throw. He drapes it over Daryl's neck, then goes back to the pile, picking up a comforter and draping it over the Omega's lap. He picks up the last two blankets, handing one to Jesus before wrapping himself in the other and sitting down, leaning against Daryl. He watches Jesus do the same, bundling the blanket around himself tightly before carefully leaning against Daryl. Daryl squirms and grumbles, fiddling with the glass in his hands. 

"Don't need no coddlin'." 

"No, but it'll make you feel better," Aaron says, settling more fully against Daryl. "I'm fairly certain it'll also help keep you calm whenever Merle drops by after he's done with Rick." He looks over at Jesus with a grin. "In the meantime, we can get to know Jesus a little better. Make sure his intentions are exactly as he says they are." 

Jesus flushes, ducking his head. "Only the best intentions," he promises. 

"We'll see about that," Aaron says. 

~ 

Eric returns home after a while, Judith in his arms and a scowl on his face. Judith smiles brightly when she spots Daryl, squirming in Eric's arms and babbling excitedly. 

"Hold your horses, little lady," Eric says, adjusting his hold on her. 

"Ma!" 

"Yes, I know, but if you keep squirming like that, you're going to meet the floor first." 

Judith keeps babbling as Eric makes his way into the room, handing her over to Daryl with a small smile. Daryl perks up a fair bit with Judith in his lap, smiling when she graces him with a half-gummy, half-toothy grin. He looks at Eric, nodding in thanks. 

"Everythin' alright?" he asks. 

Eric huffs out a breath. "Just the usual Alpha crap," he replies, prodding at Aaron until he shifts so he can wedge in next to him, stealing some blanket. "Surprised you guys couldn't hear it, or smell it." He grimaces. "I was about to leave when Judith started fussing, so I took her with me before she started crying." 

"Does Rick know y'took her?" Daryl asks. 

"And get in the way of two Alphas fighting? Absolutely not," Eric replies, then shrugs. "Carl knows I took her. He wanted to come with, but I wasn't sure if you wanted an Alpha around, kid or not, so I told him to stay there." 

"He'll prob'bly come with Merle anyway," Daryl murmurs, bumping foreheads with Judith. "'S fine." 

"Only if you're sure," Eric says, sounding dubious. 

"Ain't like y'can keep Merle out," Daryl says, shooting Eric a small smile. 

Eric laughs. "No, I suppose you can't," he says. 

~ 

It was another hour before Merle came storming into the house, practically spitting in rage, disappearing into the kitchen. Carl followed him inside, easing the door closed, giving the group in the living room a painful sort of smile. 

"Didn't go so well?" Aaron asks. 

Carl shrugs, wandering in and dropping into a chair. "Dad finally conceded," he replies, "but he's not happy about it. Says it needs to get done as soon as possible and that waiting is a bad idea." He flops back, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know why he's acting like this." 

"Instinct's a funny thing, kid," Merle says, coming back from the kitchen, an open bottle of wine in his hand. "Just cuz yer daddy says he's fine not bein' Daryl's Mate, his instincts are takin' that as rejection, an' from what I understand, it's been more'n a year since Daryl first said no. That's a long time fer shit to fester; sure as shit don't help that ev'rybody's assumin' they's already Mates an' Daryl's been takin' care o' you an' yer sister like some proper House Omega or somethin'." He sneers and takes a swig from the bottle, grimacing. "Basically, his Alpha brain's havin' a tantrum cuz they ain't really Mates, that he can't Knot Daryl an' pup 'im up." He laughs when Daryl starts spluttering. 

"So, he's punishing Daryl?" Carl asks, brows furrowed. 

"More or less," Merle replies, finally realizing Jesus. "Who the hell're you?" 

"My name's Paul, though everyone just calls me Jesus," Jesus replies, sitting up and away from Daryl. "You must be Merle." 

"Sure am," Merle says with a grin, then to Daryl, "The hell you doin' snugglin' up to Jesus? Y'tryin' t'see if ya can have a religious experience or somethin'? Have 'im perform a miracle on ya?" 

"Think he can help with m'Heats," Daryl says. 

"Well, Glory Be an' Hallelujah," Merle jokes, chuckling. "How's he plannin' on doin' that, huh?" His smile slowly drops off as the silence stretches, eventually sneering. "You serious? _Him_? Uh-uh, baby brother. He ain't even a proper Alpha. How's he gonna help ya if he can't Knot ya?" 

"Bet he can Knot just fine with the right incentive," Daryl retorts. 

"Oh, my God," Jesus whispers, burying his face in his hands, ears stained crimson. 

"You really that desperate?" Merle questions, shaking his head as he takes another drink of wine. "Bunkin' up with a Switch. Sure. I tell you right now, it ain't gonna work, but if ya wanna give it a shot, I ain't gonna stop ya." He turns his attention to Jesus, a low rumble working out of his throat. "You hurt him in any way, treat him bad, try to control him? Ain't nobody gonna find the body. Y'hear me?" 

"Crystal clear," Jesus says, nodding. 

Merle nods back before turning to Aaron and Eric. "Keep an eye on 'em," he says. "'M heading out for a while." 

"Take care of yourself," Aaron says. 

Merle snorts, but nods, turning and leaving the house. They all watch him leave, each relaxing marginally as the silence stretches. 

"Well," Eric finally says. "That went a lot better than I thought it would." 

Daryl snorts. "You an' ev'rybody here," he says, glancing at Jesus. "So, how 'bout it?" 

"About what?" Jesus asks, smiling. 

"Man, don't be obtuse," Daryl growls, cheeks pinking when Jesus' smile widens. "M'Heat. Think yer up fer it?" 

Jesus appears to think about it before shrugging. "Only one way to find out," he says and cocks his head, smile softening. "Does that mean I can kiss you now?" 

Daryl grumbles, but obliges, sucking in a breath when Jesus cups his face and leans forward, pressing their lips together gently. It's a little strange and Daryl's not sure what he's supposed to do when he feels the wet slide of Jesus' tongue on his lips. He exhales through his nose, eyes fluttering closed, and opens his mouth, moaning softly when Jesus dives in. He brings a hand up, tangling it in the Switch's hair and tugging lightly, purring when Jesus shivers. They exchange several lazy kisses before pulling away, scents mingling, eyes opening. Jesus rumbles softly in pleasure, lips stretching into a slow grin. 

"Hm, yes," he murmurs. "I do think I'll enjoy spending more time with you." 

"Don't go makin' promises y'can't keep," Daryl says. 

"Oh, I intend to keep this promise," Jesus assures, then frowns. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to stick around after the raid, but once things settle, I do intend to Court you properly, if you'll permit me to do so." 

"Courtin' might be moot if ev'rythin' goes right durin' m'Heat," Daryl mumbles. 

"Even if it does, I still want to," Jesus says. "It might seem backwards, but there's no time to do it the right way." He makes a face. "Also, are you sure you'd be alright with me biting you? Being Mates this soon after meeting each other?" 

"Better than bein' a convenient hole to put a Knot," Daryl mumbles. 

"Who the hell told you that outdated shit?" Aaron interjects. 

"Don't matter," Daryl replies, shrugging, bouncing Judith in his lap, smiling when she giggles. 

"I don't think it does, either," Jesus replies, cocking his head as he watches Daryl and Judith. "Just that he knows it's bullshit and that my leaving isn't voluntary or because of him. If I could, I'd stay here, or take him back to Hilltop with me." He smiles a little painfully. "Honestly, it might kill me a little having to be away for so long." 

"Ain't like it's forever," Daryl grumbles. 

"No," Jesus says, "but it's sure going to feel like it." 

~ 

A week and a half later, they were gearing up for the raid and tensions were running a little high. Daryl was seriously considering gathering a small group, packing up a couple cars, and taking off without telling Rick because the Alpha was seriously getting on his nerves; he and Abraham, both. Merle, seeming to sense where Daryl's thoughts were going, came over and bumped shoulders with him. 

"Ain't yer fault they turned into a couple Knotheads," he tells the Omega. "They'll get over it, or at least Rick will, but y'just gotta deal with it fer now." He chuckles softly when Daryl growls softly, throwing his pack in a car with a little more force than usual. "Kick their ass if it bothers ya that much, baby brother. Ain't nothin' stoppin' ya from givin' 'em a good what-for." He bumps shoulders again, head tilted curiously. "Y'look better rested these past few days, smell a lot better, too. I'm assumin' yer Heat went as well as it could?" 

Daryl flushes, shrugging. "It went," he mumbles, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Feelin' better at least." 

"Does it mean what I think it means?" Merle asks, looking down a little obviously. "We gonna be havin' little Dixons runnin' around soon?" 

"Dunno yet," Daryl replies, shrugging again. "Probably." 

"Well, puppies or not, you be careful tonight" Merle says, bumping their shoulders together again. "An' don't go haring off with a smaller group, y'hear?" He turns then and walks off. 

Daryl watches him go, head tilted, turning his head and nodding at Jesus when he walks over. Jesus nods back, darting forward to lightly brush their cheeks, pulling back while biting his lip, flushing pink. Daryl huffs softly and shoves the Switch, rolling his eyes when he chuckles. 

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Jesus says. "Everything good to go on your end?" 

"As well as can be," Daryl says. "Dunno 'bout anyone else; sounded like they were too busy arguin' over somethin'." He sees Jesus fidget and he frowns. "What?" 

"Nothing," Jesus says quickly. 

"It's about me, innit?" Daryl asks, then scoffs. "Prob'bly arguin' 'bout whether I should go or not. Assholes." 

"Is that why you want to gather a group and go off on your own?" Jesus asks, raising a brow and smiling a little sardonically when Daryl scowls at him. "I honestly wouldn't stop you, but it is a bad idea. The complex is too big for you to go off with only a dozen other people." 

"We'd make do," Daryl says. 

"Might lose a few people," Jesus says, watching Daryl's face twist, bringing up a hand to squeeze the Omega's shoulder. "I'm not saying this to make you feel bad or anything. I'm just saying that whatever you're feeling towards Rick and Abraham right now? Save it for the complex; take it out on them, not your people." He half-shrugs. "If it makes you feel better, I guess you could also take it out on Rick and Abraham, but only when you get home safe." 

Daryl hums and shrugs off Jesus' hand, grabbing the Switch's pack and tosses it in the car before straightening and scowling at Jesus, as if daring him to say anything. Jesus simply smiles and nods, going over to the driver's side and sliding in, watching Daryl do the same in the passenger's side, closing their doors almost simultaneously. They watch out the windshield as everyone else slowly makes their way to a vehicle, postures tense, ready for action. 

Absolutely none of them have any idea of what they'll unleash in the coming months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FTR, we think I have problems figuring out exactly how old Judith is chapter by chapter? It's a helluva lot worse with the pregnancy, especially since I barely did any research on it and I don't exactly go into detail about it except in a few cases. I'm doing it this way so I don't trip myself up, accidentally or otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And here we add in/introduce the Head Douchebag. Sometimes, I really fucking hate just how easy he is to write.
> 
> Also, FTR, bits and pieces of this chapter is what started me on this metaphorical crazy train. Most of it had to be edited or scrapped entirely because of how the previous chapters went, but the bits with Negan are more or less how it went the first time around. They just have a little extra added in to fit with everything else.

Daryl didn't want to admit it, but he was scared.

After being taken by the Saviors, he figured he'd be given the minimum of treatment to his shoulder before being hauled off to some tiny cell and trussed up like some gift for the Alphas to enjoy. Instead, he was guided by a troupe of Betas to a small, but spacious room that smelled sharply like antiseptic, as if it was scrubbed of any and all scents of any previous occupant. He wobbled to a stop in the doorway, nostrils flaring and eyes darting around the area, wondering why they brought him here instead of the dark cell he had conjured in his mind. A hand dropping to his uninjured shoulder caused him to flinch and twist his head to the Beta behind him. 

"You need rest," the Beta says, pushing at Daryl's shoulder lightly. "Food, water, treatment for that gunshot wound." He pauses, eyes darting down to the Omega's stomach, then back up to his face. "Probably even an ultrasound to make sure your pup's alright." 

"Don't need shit," Daryl growls, but allows the Beta to guide him to a chair, swallowing thickly as nausea rolled through him. 

The Beta simply smiled, giving Daryl's shoulder a squeeze before he let go. Daryl bent forward a little and curled his good arm around his middle, scowling at the Beta, rumbling softly. He blinked rapidly when spots danced in his vision, but that just made it worse; vision greying, then blacking out as he lost consciousness. 

~ 

The next thing Daryl was aware of was that he was laying down and he was overheating under several layers of blankets that smelled like an Alpha. He was tempted to burrow down into that warmth, overheating be damned, when the smell really registered in his brain; it smelled like Negan. 

Immediately, Daryl panicked, eyes flying open as he tried to throw off the blankets and getting tangled in them, causing him to panic more. His vision blurred, hardly aware that he was projecting his panic, not hearing a door banging open. He was aware when a new smell floated over his senses, coming closer, hands touching him and his vision bled red. He let out a snarl, not caring that the hands released him from the blankets, only that he was finally free. He lunged, tackling the person to the ground, hands wrapping around their throat, their terror tickling his senses. Pain was lancing up and down his arm, the smell of his own blood in his nose, but he paid it little mind, too intent on squeezing the life from the person under him. Seconds passed and a new smell entered the room, an Alpha, with the scent of several Betas following and waiting outside. Daryl looked at the Alpha and growled, fingers tightening on the neck he was squeezing. The Alpha grinned big, cocking his head to the side, laughter in his eyes. 

"Now, what'd the good doctor ever do to you?" the Alpha asks. "He was only trying to help, and you went and attacked him for it." He tsks, shaking his head, almost pouting when Daryl kept growling. "Is that really any way to thank him?" 

Daryl snarls and lets the Beta go, leaving gouges behind, standing and backing into the corner furthest from the Alpha, rumbling deep in his chest. The Beta coughs, slowly sitting up, rubbing at his throat with a grimace. The Alpha walks further into the room, ignoring Daryl's rumbling, helping the Beta up before sitting himself in a chair, looking at Daryl. 

"Now, I have no idea what your Feral self remembers, but my name's Negan," the Alpha says amiably, pointing at himself, grinning. "Unfortunately, I am not your Mate; so far as I am aware, you don't have one, yet someone decided to pup you up." He digs into a pocket, pulling out a scrap of folded paper, flinging it toward Daryl. "If you're curious, that there is a picture of your puppy. It don't look like much yet, just a little bean of a thing, but I figure you might like to see it." He tilts his head, curious. "Do you even know who it was? Or were you too blinded by Heat to figure it out?" He waits, frowning a little when he receives no answer, standing and gesturing to the Beta. "Let's go. He's clearly not in any mood to be bothered. We'll come back later, hopefully when he's a little less moody." 

The Beta spares a glance at Daryl before shuffling out, Negan following close behind him, shutting and locking the door behind him. Daryl waits a while before darting forward, grabbing the paper and scooting back into the corner, pulling his knees up. He chews on his lower lip, slowly unfolding the paper, swallowing thickly when he sees the black and white image. He refolds it and pockets it, wrapping his arms around his knees, burying his face in his knees, keening softly. 

~ 

Some time later, the doctor came back, trying to be non-intrusive as he slowly walks into the room. There's a small bag slung over one shoulder and he's carrying a covered tray. He puts the tray on the table, then the bag, glancing over at Daryl as if trying to perceive the Omega's mood. He licks his lips, inhaling and exhaling slowly, turning fully to Daryl, hands up and projecting a calm scent. 

"I'm not here to hurt you," the Beta says, lips quirking when Daryl scowls, rumbling softly. "Honest. I'm just here to check up on you and your pup; also, I brought food. Figured you might be hungry." He shifts, reaching behind himself to pull the cover off the tray, revealing a plate, some cutlery, a small pot, a tea cup, and a short glass of water. He turns back to Daryl, head cocked. "Food or check-up first?" 

Daryl stares at him for a while. "That what Negan wants?" he finally asks. 

"Would it matter?" the Beta asks back. "Your health and the pup's is priority regardless of what Negan thinks. Would you really want to compromise that?" 

Daryl growls and stands, loping over to grab the plate, taking some kind of delight in watching the Beta scuttle back quickly, his scent souring a little in fear. He wrinkles his nose at the smell of the bacon and eggs, almost hating that they make his stomach roll. He grabs the fork, brusquely shoving them off the plate before dropping the fork and going back to the corner. He drops down and plucks up a pancake, smelling it before taking a bite. He hums thoughtfully, stuffing the rest of it in his mouth and picking up a piece of apple, also smelling it before putting it in his mouth. He finishes the food in short order, licking his fingers and wiping at his mouth, putting the plate down and sliding it over to the Beta. The Beta smiles at Daryl, picking up the plate and putting it on the table, picking up the glass of water and the bag, raising a brow in question. Slowly, Daryl nods, allowing the Beta to walk over and kneel in front of him, setting the bag down next to him and handing the glass over. Daryl takes the glass and takes a long swallow before putting it down, staring at the Beta expectantly. 

The Beta licks his lips. "First, I do want to introduce myself," he says. "My name's Carson. I used to be a resident at a place called the Hilltop, but since Negan wanted half of everything, he took me and left them my brother." He shrugs, opening his bag and rifling around a bit. "I'm not here because I want to be, if that was something you thought about." He pulls out a pair of gloves, some gauze, a roll of tape, and a tube of ointment. "I obey because it's that or I die, and frankly, I'd like to live and see home again." He pulls on the gloves and leans forward, pausing when Daryl growls softly. "You need that shoulder looked at, especially since you probably ripped a stitch or two when you panicked. You want to get that shirt off or should I?" 

Daryl growls, but leans forward a bit, ripping his shirt off with little preamble, wincing when his shoulder twinges. Carson leans forward again, carefully peeling the dirty gauze off Daryl's shoulder, making a face when the smell of blood hits his nose. He makes quick work of cleaning and redressing the wound, front and back, sighing softly as he leans back, peeling off his gloves. He repacks his bag, dumping the used and dirty items into a plastic bag before tying it off with a grimace. He watches Daryl put his shirt back on, glancing down at his stomach, then back up 

"How are you feeling otherwise?" Carson asks. "Do you need anything?" 

Daryl shrugs, glancing at the bed. "A bed that don't smell like that asshole might be nice," he mumbles, scratching at his chin. "'S fuckin' cold in here." 

"I'll see what I can do," Carson says, standing and shouldering his bag, grabbing the plastic bag and heading for the table. He takes the tea cup and pot off the tray, covering the tray again, then looking back at Daryl. "If you're experiencing any nausea, drink the tea. It should help." He turns and leaves the room then, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

Daryl stares at the locked door for a while, curling in on himself, burying his face in his knees, a shiver working through him. 

~ 

Carson had come back a few hours later with a black bag full of blankets and some pillows, face apologetic. 

_"I couldn't negotiate a new mattress, but I figure enough blankets and a few pillows might make a comfortable enough Nest on the floor."_

Daryl had silently thanked him and took the bag from Carson, nose wrinkling at the potent smell of a heavy cleaning. The doctor had left soon after that, leaving Daryl to make his Nest in peace, making it as comfortable as he could before settling down, curling his good arm over his middle. 

Over the course of the next several days, Daryl was mostly left alone, only being disturbed during meal times or when Carson came to check on him. Negan had finally dropped by, making grand gestures, pouting in an exaggerated manner when he saw the Nest on the ground. 

_"Was the bed not good enough?" he asked. "I could've sworn the smell of an Alpha, especially one such as myself, would have some sort of calming effect on an Omega such as yourself." He shakes his head in mock disappoint. "That's a damn shame you reject me like that, Daryl. Luckily, I'm not the sort of Alpha to get angry, just disappointed."_

_He sat himself down on one of the chairs, facing Daryl, watching him intently. He grinned when Daryl started rumbling quietly._

_"You know how much it pleases me that you find yourself comfortable enough to call this your territory?" he asked, biting at his lower lip. "I recognize it's probably a defense tactic and I respect that, but it is such a damn good feeling knowing you carved out a space for yourself here." He chuckles and spreads his arms out. "Here at the Sanctuary, we treat our Omegas proper, but we also don't coddle them like some do. Omegas are the key to the future, but they're not just something to lock up and breed, y'know?" His mouth twisted into a small frown. "That's a waste of some damn fine talent there, which is why I'm only slightly disappointed that you're already pupped up. You'll be completely useless in a few months when you start Nesting for real. That's not enough time to get you on my side, now is it?"_

_"Ain't ever gonna be on your side," Daryl growled._

_"I run a fine community here; there's no way I can convince you?" Negan asked, head tilted, frowning when Daryl simply glared at him. "Apparently not." He stood, brushing his hands on his legs, looking at Daryl, face serious, threatening. "No matter if I can convince you or not, I do hope you realize you're probably not going anywhere anytime soon." He laughs derisively when Daryl's eyes widen. "That's right. You aren't ever going to see your Pack again, least of all that mutt of a Switch that got you pupped. You're my property now."_

_He stalks over, kneeling and pressing Daryl against the wall, grabbing the Omega's chin when he twists to bite, both growling. He wrenches Daryl's face to the side, roughly brushing his cheek over the Omega's, ducking down to bite at the scent gland, pulling back quickly when Daryl snarls and aims a punch. He laughs and catches Daryl's hands, brushing his cheek over both wrists, scraping his teeth and tongue over them as well before letting him go, standing quickly, getting out of the line of fire. He gives the Omega a wide, toothy grin, brushing his tongue over his lower lip._

_"By the way, that puppy in you?" he asked, pointing at Daryl's stomach. "They're also property of Negan now. All you have, all they will ever have, is now mine." He turns and heads for the door, whistling a tune as he leaves the room, shutting and locking the door behind him._

The implications of what Negan did leaves Daryl in a state of semi-panic for hours after. He'd thrown the blankets and pillows away from him when he realized they now smelled like Negan. It threw him into a total panic when it registered a few days later that his scent was mingled with the Alpha's; scratching and clawing at his neck, biting at his wrists, in a vain attempt to get the smell off him. He'd whined and whimpered, so lost in his own panic that he didn't realize something was wrong until he heard the sound of an explosion and the floor vibrating under him. His head shot up as heard shouts coming from the hallway beyond his door, the sound of rushing feet, then silence. Distantly, there was another explosion, then the sound of scattered gunfire and confused shouting, the sound of more hurried footsteps. Tentatively, Daryl stood, panic being tempered by cautious hope as he stared at the door leading out, legs wobbling, unused to being upright. He steadied himself on the wall, then the table before making his way to the door despite knowing it was locked. He stumbled back when he heard the lock disengage, preparing to fight his way out if need be, but he soon realized that he didn't need to. The door swung open, revealing the form of one Paul Rovia, body poised for a fight, knives in his raised hands, his customary bandana on his lower face. He dropped his hands, eyes widening in surprise when he saw Daryl standing before him. He pulled his bandana down, a delighted smile stretching his lips. 

"Daryl?" 

Paul made to rush forward, pausing with a confused frown when Daryl shook his head, backing up, the smell of _shame-guilt_ floating into the room. Paul steps forward, head tilted, hurt flashing across his face when Daryl backs up again. They do this until Paul has the Omega pressed against a wall, the smell of _shame-guilt_ like a veritable cloud in the air, almost suffocating. Paul brings a hand up, pausing when Daryl flinches hard, gently cupping the Omega's cheek. 

"What's wrong, Daryl?" he asks. 

"Can't smell it?" Daryl murmurs, refusing to look at Paul. 

"All I'm smelling is that asshole," Paul replies. 

Daryl squirms, absently rubbing his cheek over Paul's palm. "Asshole bit me," he says. "Fuckin' Mated me like some damn whore." 

"Did he fuck you?" Paul asks. 

Daryl looks at him, wide-eyed. "What?" 

"Negan," Paul says. "Did he fuck you, or did he just bite you and rub himself all over you like some horny Knothead?" He smiles lightly at Daryl. "If that's the case, it won't take, not completely. It only feels like it because that's all you can smell in here." He bites at his lower lip. "I still have a chance with you." 

Daryl rolls his eyes. "The hell you doin' here anyway?" he asks. 

"I'm here to rescue you, of course," Paul replies, yelping and pulling his hand away when Daryl turns his head to nip at the Switch's wrist. "Well, if you don't want to be rescued, I could just leave you here." He laughs when Daryl pushes him away, grumbling softly. 

"Let's just get the hell outta here." 

"Excellent." Paul gives Daryl a cheery sort of smile. "Follow me." 

Paul leads them out of the room and through the maze of hallways, pausing before every corner, darting out after a few seconds with Daryl following. They make it out of the Sanctuary without incident or running into anyone; it makes them both tense, feeling as though it was too simple, too easy. Daryl manages to find his bike, hotwiring it and climbing on, feeling Paul climb on behind him as he revs the engine, peeling out of the Sanctuary without further ado. He breathes easier the further away he gets from that place, fingers relaxing minutely on the bars, feels Paul slowly relaxing behind him. 

They've gone several more miles with Paul directing where they go before he points off the road, shouting over the noise that they ought to hide the bike before getting to Hilltop. Daryl nods and veers off the road, sliding to a stop near a ditch. He turns it off and he and Paul climb off, Daryl directing it into the ditch, covering it with brush and bramble. Paul then leads them through the woods back to Hilltop, breathing a sigh of relief when he sees Sasha's on watch. Sasha lights up when she spots them, mouth opening, eyes widening, and a smile of surprised delight stretching her lips when she sees Daryl. She quickly opens the gate, closing it just as quickly when they slip through, climbing down swiftly and practically tackling Daryl. 

"It's so good to see you alive," she murmurs, squeezing the Omega tight, face buried in his dirty hair, then pulling back sharply, frowning. "Could use a shower, though." 

"You sayin' I stink?" Daryl asks. 

"I'm saying you smell like the wrong end of an Alpha," Sasha replies, reeling Daryl back in when he scoffs and tries to move away. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad, and you know it." She grins. "Have a shower and go cuddle with Jesus; should clear up the Air of Asshole you got clinging to you." 

"Should probably see Carson, too," Jesus says. 

"Nah. 'M good." 

"Daryl..." 

They're cut off from arguing when the doors to Barrington bang open, causing all of them to turn their heads sharply in that direction. Paul pastes a genial smile on his face, putting himself between Daryl and Gregory. 

"Gregory, what brings you here?" 

Gregory sneers a little, placing a hand on his hip. "Why'd you bring _him_ here?" he asks. 

"Bring who?" Paul asks in kind, playing like he doesn't know. 

"Negan's Bitch," Gregory spat, gesturing to Daryl widely. "Why's he here?" 

"Ain't nobody's Bitch," Daryl growls, stepping forward, just as Paul says, "That _Bitch_ , is my Mate." 

"Excuse me?" Gregory turns a wide-eyed stare at Paul, mouth dropping open, then clicking closed, frowning. "Your _Mate_? Since when? Why wasn't I ever told about this?" 

"You didn't need to know," Paul replies simply, half-shrugging. 

"Either way, he doesn't smell like yours," Gregory huffs, nose wrinkling. "I don't want him here. He needs to leave." 

"He's not going anywhere," Paul says, smile vanishing, leaning back into Daryl's space when the Omega growls. 

"He'll bring Negan's wrath here, smelling like he does!" Gregory spat, waving a hand, eyes wide. "He'll tear this place apart to find him! Do you really want that to happen?" 

"He won't find him because we won't let him," a voice behind Gregory says. 

They all look up to see Maggie standing behind Gregory, arms crossed and frown on her face. Daryl cringes back a little, not sure he wants to face her head on, not after that night. He's so sure she'll blame him for Glenn, for being reckless in the face of a dangerous Alpha. He hears the conversation continue without him, Gregory's voice the loudest and harshest to Maggie's soft refutes, Sasha's anger, and Paul's increasingly tense words, the air clouding over with tension. Eventually, Gregory throws his hands up in disgust, throwing an ugly look to all of them. 

"If you want to keep that Bitch here, fine," he sneers. "Go right ahead. Put me and all these people in danger. I'm sure that'll sit well on you both if it gets us all killed, right?" 

With another sneer, he turns and storms back up to Barrington House, slamming the doors behind him. Daryl flinches at the sound, letting out a high, thin sound, his hands coming up to pull at his hair, teeth clenched on his lower lip. He cringes when a hand falls on his shoulder, twisting away with a snarl when an arm tries to wrap around him, red bleeding into his vision as instinct takes over. He hears someone say his name, senses them coming closer, and he lashes out, tackling them to the ground. It takes him by surprise when he feels legs wrap around his middle, arms wrapping around his, and rolling until he's pinned. He lets out a howl, thrashing wildly, hardly registering someone cursing as he gets his feet planted and bucks his hips, taking their momentary distraction from the move and throwing them off him. He scrambles up, form hunched and tense, growling deep in his chest, trying to warn away the crowd that's gathered. He watches a female Alpha help a male Switch up, murmuring softly to him, gently cupping a cheek that's been stained a dark crimson. 

"I got this," he hears from the Switch, pulling away from the Alpha. "I'll be fine, but these people might not, especially you." He holds a hand up when the Alpha tries protesting. "I understand you're Pack, but you're in a fairly delicate condition right now and I'm not about to risk you or your pup. Daryl wouldn't, either, and you know that." He glances over at Daryl, then back to the Alpha. "I'm not about to risk him or his pup, either, and getting into a fight would be the literal worst idea right now." 

The Alpha clenches her jaw tight, clearly and obviously unhappy, but she reluctantly nods to the Switch and turns to the crowd, effectively dispersing them within a few minutes. She turns to give the Switch a tense smile, briefly looks at Daryl with a softer smile, then looks back to the Switch with a frown. 

"Be careful," she says to him, calling to Daryl, "You as well." She turns and walks off. 

The Switch watches her go before turning his attention to Daryl, cocking his head to the side and relaxing his posture, projecting a calm air. Daryl growls at him, as if daring him to come closer, lip curling when the Switch brings his hands up, untying his bandana. The Switch maintains his calm air as he takes his bandana off, stepping forward to set it down then backing up again, giving Daryl a small smile. 

"I got to be honest right now," he says. "I have no real idea on how to deal with Feral Omegas. The only advice I was ever given was to never chase you down or try to fight you; that way, madness lays." He chuckles, absently bringing a hand up to his cheek, wincing when the leather of his glove catches on the wound. "Everyone says that scent memory is the most powerful, but maybe it's not enough; not in this case." He glances at Daryl, down to his middle, then back up, then away, mouth twisting. 

Daryl cocks his head to the side, the Switch's calm, familiar scent mixing with the smell of his blood confuses the Omega. He steps toward the Switch, stopping briefly to pick up the bandana, walking right up to him, stepping back when the Switch startles. The Switch smiles disarmingly, a thread of pleasure entering his scent. 

"Didn't notice you come up," he says, wincing when Daryl brings his hands up to cup his face, tilting it to the side to examine the wound. "It's not your fault, Daryl." 

"Hell it ain't," Daryl growls. 

"Got those vocals working again?" the Switch quips. 

"Shut up," Daryl murmurs, gently touching the wound before pressing the bandana to it, eyes narrow. "Guess we gotta go t'the doc after all." He looks up at the Switch. "'M sorry, Paul." 

"Said it's not your fault," Paul repeats, grabbing at Daryl's hand when the Omega tries moving away. "We'll go see Carson and figure the rest out later." 

Daryl nods and follows Paul as he heads in the direction of the medical trailer when he suddenly remembers something. He waits until they're inside the trailer, Carson fussing over Paul, gathering supplies. He digs into his pocket, pulling out the scrap of folded paper, silently handing it to Paul. 

"What's this?" Paul asks, brows scrunched as he unfolds the paper, mouth slowly dropping open at the image he sees. He looks up at Daryl, eyes wide. "Is this...?" 

Daryl nods and Paul's face lights up as he goes back to looking at the paper, filling the air with his pleased, happy scent. Carson soon finishes with Paul, gathering up and throwing away everything he used, holding up the bandana with a questioning look on his face. 

"Do you still want this?" he asks. "Or can I throw it away?" 

Paul takes it, examining it. "It might not come clean," he replies, "but it's still useful." He smiles at the doctor. "Thanks, Carson." 

Carson nods and turns his attention to Daryl, smiling lightly. Daryl makes a face, shaking his head. 

"'M good," he rumbles before Carson could open his mouth. "Don't need no lookin' at." 

Carson glances at Paul, then back to Daryl. "If you're sure," he says. "Just come back if anything's wrong. I would also like to set up a schedule with you, to keep track of your progress, but I get the feeling you wouldn't go for that." He gives Daryl a wider smile, head tilted. "I do have to ask, though, for my peace of mind and I'm sure Jesus' as well; have you been experiencing any symptoms?" He bobs his head side-to-side when Daryl stares at him. "Things like morning sickness, unusual cramping, maybe even some bleeding or signs of Heat; things like that." 

Daryl blinks, then shakes his head. "Nothin' like that, no," he mumbles. 

"Lucky you," Paul says. "Maggie's been having some terrible morning sickness and cramping since she got here." 

"She a'right, though?" Daryl asks. 

"As well as can be in her condition," Carson replies. 

"She's not too thrilled she's basically bedridden," Paul puts in, half-shrugging, "but she's dealing with it, in her own way." 

Daryl hums and nods, pushing away from the wall, heading out of the trailer, Paul following soon after. The Switch lightly touches the Omega's wrist, tilting his head to the right, leading him off in that direction, toward his home. They reach the trailer, Paul ushering Daryl in, ignoring any and all of the Omega's protesting grumbles. 

"It's not much," Paul says, closing the door softly, "but it's home." 

Daryl grunts, looking around the small space with narrow eyes, body relaxing in increments as he takes everything in. It's a little cramped, but it's quiet and dark, smelling predominantly of Paul with hints of Pack layered underneath. It settles something within Daryl, causing his knees to weaken, his mind to quiet, and his vision to blur then black out. It registers dimly to Daryl that this is his body telling him that he's safe here, that he can finally rest without fear before he finally passes out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda iffy on this (shorter than usual) chapter, but it is what it is, y'know?
> 
> Also, I took a bunch of lines from the show to introduce Ezekiel and the current problem everyone has, so there's that.

Awareness comes to Daryl slowly.

Being surrounded by Paul's scent gives no cause for alarm; if anything, the softness and warmth encompassing him combined with the Switch's scent makes Daryl purr contentedly. He hears an answering purr and he blinks his eyes open, squinting around until he finds Paul, who's sitting on the other side of the bed, face calm as he watches the Omega. Daryl grunts at him and rolls over, burying his nose in the blanket and closing his eyes. He's pretty sure he'll feel embarrassed later, but right now, he's too content to really give a shit. He hears Paul laugh lightly, feels the bed shift and warmth leave as the Switch gets up and off the bed. Daryl turns to him, scowling. 

"The hell you going?" he rasps. 

"Getting you food," Paul replies easily. "I'm not sure if you remember, but you passed out on me yesterday. I figured getting most of that stench off you and into bed was more important than waking you up to eat." His lips quirk a bit. "I'm pretty sure you would've kicked my ass if I tried that." 

"Nah." Daryl yawns, sitting up and stretching, sighing softly. "How'd you manage to haul my heavy ass around, anyway?" 

"I enlisted the help of Enid and Sasha," Paul replies. "I would've also asked Maggie, but she really shouldn't be out of bed, never mind hauling heavy things around." He gives Daryl a coy look. "You understand, right?" He easily dodges the pillow the Omega throws at him, laughing. "I shouldn't be gone too long. Feel free to poke around while I'm gone." 

With that, Paul turns and leaves the room, the sound of the outside door opening and closing soon after. Daryl watches him go before tossing the blankets off, swinging his legs off the bed, grumbling at the chill as he stands and makes his way out of the room in search of the bathroom. After finding it and doing his business, he shuffles back to the bedroom to shove his boots on and wrap a blanket around himself before wandering out into the main room, eyes scanning the entire area. He only got a cursory look of the place last night, so he took the time now to get a better bearing. Along the far wall was a small kitchen area off to one side, a lumpy-looking couch sitting opposite. Near the center of the room sat a table with three mismatched chairs, two in which were occupied by stacks of books. There wasn't much more room for anything else, not with more books occupying much of the floor space, and to anyone else, the place would probably look and feel more than a little cramped, but to Daryl it felt homey, lived-in. It was probably his Omega instincts fucking with him, especially with the smell of Paul and his Pack heavy in the air, but it was the safest Daryl felt in a while, so he refused to be bothered by it. 

He was crouching down next to the nearest book pile when he hears a ruckus outside; raised voices, tense but controlled, coming closer to the trailer. Slowly, Daryl rises, turning toward the door, posture defensive, rumbling softly. He relaxes when he recognizes Merle's voice, loud and defensive, completely bowling over what Daryl assumes is Paul's argument. Daryl steps back when the door bangs opens, inhaling sharply at the smell of Alpha. 

"Now, I know you ain't tryin' t'keep me from m'brother," Merle growls, stepping into the trailer, Judith in his arms. "Sure as shit hope y'ain't tryin' to keep a puppy from their Mama." 

"I'm just not sure the smell of Alpha is what Daryl needs right now," Paul insists, stepping in behind Merle, a tray in his hands, frowning. "I know you're Kin, but you have no idea what he went through." 

"Pretty sure you don't neither," Merle shoots back, scowling, bouncing a suddenly wriggly Judith. "You hold yer horses. We ain't done here yet." 

Judith grunts, wriggling around so she's facing Daryl, hands reaching toward the Omega, pouting. Daryl darts forward, effortlessly taking her from Merle before backing off again, holding her tight. Judith hums, burying her face in Daryl's neck while Daryl buries his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply, exhaling with a sigh. He glances up at Merle, shrugging when the Alpha gives him a look. 

"Got time t'say hi to her, but not me?" Merle asks with a mock-pout. "That hurts, baby brother." 

"Ain't like it can be helped," Daryl grouses. "Fuckin' Instinct's a bitch." 

"Ain't that the truth," Merle quips, grinning, but soon gets serious. "Is it cuz o'that Alpha? Got his dirty mitts on ya, didn' he?" He scents the air in an obvious manner and nods, lip curling, turning to Paul. "You keep my brother safe, y'hear? I got some people I gotta talk to." 

He shoves Paul out of the way and leaves, grumbling to himself. Paul watches him go, rolling his eyes minutely at the Alpha's retreating back. 

"Alphas," he huffs, turning to Daryl, lifting the tray slightly. "Got breakfast. I'm not sure if you're at the stage where certain smells or foods make you sick, so I'm going to apologize in advance if something does." He grins and sets the tray down, grabbing a bowl for himself before going to sit on the couch. 

Daryl hums, walking over to sit Judith down next to Paul, then turns to the table, frowning at the plates and remaining bowl. He takes a fork and scrapes the eggs from one plate to the other before putting the fork down and going to sit on the couch. He rumbles softly at Judith, who had twisted around to try and get in the Omega's lap, shaking his head when she looks up at him with wide, wet eyes. He offers her a piece of fruit, chuckling softly when she takes the fruit and shoves it in her mouth, humming. Daryl keeps her distracted like that through breakfast, only letting her in his lap once the plate's clean, using his sleeve to wipe at her face. He pauses and looks over when he hears Paul laugh lightly, frowning when the Switch shakes his head. 

"Just wondering if it ever occurred to ask for a napkin," he says. 

"Sleeve works fine," Daryl grumbles. "Would-a gotten dirty anyways." 

"Maybe," Paul says, bobbing his head, "maybe not." 

Daryl hums, glancing at the outside door. "Who else is out there?" he asks. 

"Not sure," Paul replies. "I know there's at least six or seven that came, but that's all I saw before I ran into Merle; well, he ran into me, demanding I tell him where you were because, apparently, no one told him anything." 

"Prob'bly woulda gone tearin' off lookin' fer me if someone did tell 'im," Daryl says, scowling. "Prob'bly woulda gotten his dumb ass killed, too." He rumbles unhappily and stands, lightly tapping Judith on the forehead when she squawks at the sudden change. "Guess we ought t'go see who's out there." 

"If you're sure," Paul says, also standing. 

Daryl shrugs, going over to put his plate down on the tray. "Ain't," he mumbles, "but 's not like I got a choice, y'know?" 

"There's always a choice," Paul says softly, clutching tight to his empty bowl. "No one says you have to fight." 

"Ain't gonna sit back an' let others get hurt," Daryl grumbles, tugging the bowl from Paul's grip and putting it down a little forcefully on the tray. "Ain't no House Omega." 

"I didn't say that," Paul says, frowning. "I'm just saying that there are others who can fight, that you don't have to be right in the middle of it all." 

Daryl scoffs. "Got a couple hundred people 'tween here an' Alexandria," he says, "but more'n half of 'em can't shoot the broad side of a damn barn, never mind a walker or another person." 

"So, we train them," Paul says, then grins. "Besides, we have a lot more than a couple hundred people." He picks up the tray and turns, glancing at Daryl over his shoulder. "Allow me to tell you and your Pack about a man named King Ezekiel and a place called the Kingdom." 

~ 

The Kingdom, on it's surface, was almost exactly like Hilltop, though the atmosphere was more relaxed and easy-going. There was still an undercurrent of tension, but it was much less than that of Hilltop and Daryl wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The people seemed wary, but greeted Rick's Pack warmly, though that might have been influenced by Paul's presence. The guards that had brought them in quickly and easily dispersed the crowd, leading the group further inside the community, where they ran into Morgan, lighting up everyone's faces at seeing him. 

"You know him?" one of the guards asks. 

Rick nods. "Since the start," he replies, smiling, gripping tight to Morgan's shoulder. "Did you find her?" 

Morgan nods. "She ran into some trouble," he says, raising a hand slightly when Daryl steps forward, rumbling. "She's fine; just a graze. Unfortunately, once she recovered well enough, she took off." 

"Where is she?" Daryl asks. 

"She's safe," Morgan replies. "Found a place not far from here. She didn't want to be here and she didn't want to be disturbed, but the King's a hard man to shake." He smiles lightly. 

They were soon lead into a building, the guards remaining outside the doors of the auditorium they were ushered into. They all paused as they took in the sight before them; a man sitting on a throne in the middle of the stage, one of his hands holding a cane, the other a heavy chain, and on that chain was a tiger who was laying at the man's right and staring at the assembled group. Three more men stood on the stage, two on his right, one on his left, standing silently. The man on the throne smiled as well, sitting up and raising his hands in greeting. 

"Jesus!" the man states. "It has been far too long, my friend!" His smile falters only briefly as he takes in Rick's Pack, confusion furrowing his brow. "What news do you bring good King Ezekiel, and who are these people?" 

Paul steps forward. "Your Majesty, this is Rick Grimes and his Pack," he replies. "They come from a place called Alexandria." 

"I welcome you to the Kingdom, Rick Grimes and Pack," Ezekiel says, "but what business do you have with the Kingdom? Why have you asked for an audience with the King?" 

"Ezekiel," Rick says, then pauses, swallowing. "King Ezekiel." He steps forward, head tilted. "Alexandria, Hilltop, and the Kingdom all have something in common; we're all under the thumb of the Saviors." He glances up at the King, frowning. "Alexandria already fought them and won, but we didn't realize the scope of the matter. We didn't know how much bigger the problem was. Jesus told us you have a deal with them, the same as the others, and I'm sure you know as well as I do about how they run." 

The man's smile disappears as he turns back to Paul. "Our deal with the Saviors is not known to my people, and for good reason," he says lowly. "I told you about that in confidence. A confidence you have betrayed and with it, you have brought an unknown Alpha and his Pack into my territory." 

"We can help each other," Paul interjects. "Rick has a plan that might work." 

"And what plans are these?" Ezekiel asks Rick. 

"We came here to ask you to join us in taking the Saviors out," Rick replies. "Take them out and free us, all of us, from their violence." 

"We've lost a lot of people, good people, to these Saviors," Michonne puts in, sorrow cracking her voice. 

"Who?" Morgan asks quietly. 

"Abraham," Rosita replies after a stretch of silence. "Glenn, Spencer, Olivia." Her faces twists, crossing her arms. "Eugene was taken; so was Daryl, but he escaped. That asshole staked a Claim on him, so every second he's out here, he's a target. He makes everyone he's with a target." She gives Morgan a look when he remains quiet. "You going to say you were right?" 

Morgan shakes his head. "No," he murmurs. "I just...I'm so sorry they're gone." 

"Negan killed them because he could," Rick says. "He terrorized Alexandria." 

"Terrorized the Hilltop, too," Sasha pipes up. "Set loose a bunch of walkers in the middle of the night just to make a point." 

"I used to think our deal with the Saviors was something we could live with; we all did," Paul says, "but all that's changing and I see it differently now." 

"I'm going to be honest," Rick says. "We're strong and we can fight, but there's not enough of us and we don't have the weapons. Maybe with you and your people, we'll have enough to win this." 

"We have the people," the man on the left says. "We have the weapons, too. If we do combine our forces, strike first, we can take them out." He looks to Ezekiel. "Your Majesty, you know things are just going to get worse, beyond what we're capable of. We can set things right." 

Ezekiel hums, turning to Morgan. "What say you?" he asks. 

"Me?" Morgan blinks, glancing away when Ezekiel nods. "People will die; a lot of people, not just Saviors, but our people as well. If we can find another way, maybe capture Negan, lock him up somewhere, make his people change their ways, maybe we won't have to fight." 

Ezekiel nods and stands. "Rick Grimes and Pack, you have given the King much to ponder," he says, "but it's late, so I invite you all to stay and sup with us. Depart in the morning and I will give you my answer then." 

Rick grimaces. "We need to get back home," he says. "I need to reassure the rest of my Pack, let them know how we're moving forward." 

"I will give you my answer in the 'morrow," Ezekiel repeats, then bangs his cane on the floor. 

Immediately, the men move, ushering the group out of the auditorium, handing them off to the guards waiting outside. Paul peels off from the group as they're leaving, speaking lowly to one of the guards from the auditorium. The guard nods and leads Paul away, murmuring softly to the Switch. Daryl watches them go with a frown, turing his head to Carl who had tugged on his sleeve. The young Alpha gestures with his head toward the rest of the group, who were already outside and waiting, watching the pair curiously. Daryl grunts and tugs his sleeve from Carl, lightly shoving the Alpha to get him moving. Carl laughs and starts walking, bumping his shoulder with Daryl's as he does. 

~ 

In the morning, the Pack gets Ezekiel's decision and with it, Rick's frustration. 

"Our peace with the Saviors is a tenuous and dangerous one," Ezekiel says, facing Rick, "but it keeps this community safe. I won't have my people harmed more than they already have been." 

"So, that's it?" Rick asks, scowling. "You'll let those people continue to rule over you? For how long do you think that'll last?" 

"As long as it needs," Ezekiel says simply, turning away from Rick. "Now, we may disagree on this, but not everything has to be that way." He looks over at Daryl at that. "I offer asylum to our friend Daryl. He has a safe haven here, away from those that wish him harm. He is free to stay here as long a he wishes, perhaps to give him time to have his child before joining in on your crusade." 

"Ain't gonna stay here," Daryl growls. "Sure as hell ain't gonna sit around an' wait til all y'all think it's safe fer me to do shit." 

Ezekiel graces Daryl with a smile. "I never said such a thing," he says. "If you are here, regardless of circumstance, I require a certain level of contribution so that my kindness is not taken advantage of." 

"You have skills," Rick tells Daryl. "Maybe there's one people here don't have yet that you can teach them." 

"Maybe." Daryl shrugs, turning to Ezekiel. "How you gonna keep 'em off m'scent? Ain't gonna stay here if it means they can just track me by smell." 

"I'm staying, too," Paul says, giving Daryl a small smile when the Omega turns his scowl to him. "I can't stay too long, but hopefully enough to keep my promise I gave you." 

"When you leave, I'm goin' with," Daryl says. "Ain't stayin' here longer than I have to." 

"You sure that's wise?" Rick asks, brows furrowed. "Could be a month 'til then. You'll probably be showin' by then; probably make you an even bigger target." 

"Not sure how it's any o' yer business," Daryl growls. 

"As Pack Alpha, I make it my business," Rick retorts. "My priority is to keep my Pack safe, or as safe as I'm able." 

"An' look how well that turned out," Daryl snips, lip curling. 

Rick's face twists, stepping into Daryl's space. "Raiding that outpost was your idea, prob'bly as a way to impress a certain someone," he growls, glancing briefly over to Paul, then back to Daryl. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for that." 

"Ain't my fault you went along with it," Daryl says, standing a little straighter, refusing to back down. "Hell, you wanted t'leave me behind, take care of it yerself." He shrugged. "Far as I'm concerned, we're both at fault." 

"As far as _I'm_ concerned, Negan's the one at fault," Andrea cuts in, raising her brows when they both turn to her. "I mean, if you want to take the blame, be my guest." She then shoots Rick a frown. "In a way, Daryl's also right. He made the choice first, but you went right along with it. Kinda thinking there was something else going on there." 

"As Pack Omega, he technically had the right to do so," Sasha puts in. 

"Sure," Andrea says with a shrug, "but we all know what Rick's implying here. He can't keep punishing Daryl for something that isn't his fault." 

"Punishing?" Rick echoes, turning to Andrea with his head tilted. "How so?" 

"Seriously?" Andrea tilts her head, narrowing her eyes. "You mean you haven't been hounding him for the past several months? Haven't basically forced him out of his home because you can't seem to help yourself?" She shakes her head, biting her lower lip. "You trying to tell him he can't go on the raid _he planned_ is just the latest in a long line of shit you've pulled with him and we've all seen it happen." 

Rick growls softly, stepping toward Andrea when Ezekiel gently speaks out. 

"I think, perhaps, this is best left for another time, when things are a little more settled." He looks around the group before settling on Rick, a small frown on his lips. "Rick Grimes of Alexandria, I believe it's time for you and your Pack to take your leave. Daryl will be safe here; of that, you can be sure of." 

Rick stares at Ezekiel for several minutes before finally nodding and walking off, the rest of the Pack and Paul slowly following. Sasha, Andrea, and Michonne each take their time saying their goodbyes to Daryl, embracing the flustered Omega. Rosita waits until they're almost outside to dart up to Daryl, face set in a grim line. Daryl tenses, almost expecting a hit, jumping when she reaches out to grip his shoulder tight, then up to tap his cheek before pulling away with a nod. She spins and walks out to the rest of the group, the gates closing behind her. Daryl stares at the closed gates for a while, flinching when Paul taps his hand. He looks over, brow furrowed; Paul simply smiling and turning, wandering off into the community, glancing back at Daryl over his shoulder. Daryl rumbles and follows, shoving Paul when the Switch rumbles back playfully. 

It won't be easy, staying in the Kingdom, but Daryl supposes to make the best of it while he's there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like an interlude/filler, but I'm pretty sure that's only because there's no action going on in this chapter. We actually get to see a bunch of interaction between Daryl and Jesus and some of Daryl's reaction to his present/ongoing situation, so there's that to look forward to, I guess.

The first few nights at the Kingdom found Daryl unable to sleep. Being in a new community, surrounded by people he didn't know put him on edge, which inevitably put those around him on edge and made them wary of the Omega. He figured he could feel thankful for Ezekiel's insight in giving them a room far from the rest of the community, to give Daryl time to adjust or even to have a space to go where no one would bother him.

It didn't make sleeping any easier. 

Once he managed to figure out where they were keeping her at night, those first few nights found Daryl with Shiva, a carefully crafted nest built far enough away so Shiva wouldn't tear into it. He looked incredibly guilty when Paul wandered in the second night, looking sleep rumpled, but entirely unconcerned. 

_"I heard rumors of someone building a nest near Shiva," he said, wandering over to the cage holding Shiva and reaching a hand out, gently scratching her head when she allowed it. "I figured it wasn't too terrible an offense with the way Ezekiel was going on about it. I'm a little surprised he was so calm about it, especially considering how protective he is about Shiva." He gave Daryl a smile, still petting the tiger. "I find myself entirely unsurprised that it ended up being you, and it's not just because you've disappeared every night since we got here."_

_Daryl shrugged, fiddling with the hem of the blanket in his lap. "Couldn't sleep," he said simply._

_"So, you thought sleeping next to the most dangerous thing here would help?" Paul teased._

_"Did ask 'fore I made the nest," Daryl rumbled. "I ain't that much of an asshole."_

_Paul laughed lightly, patting Shiva on the head before walking over and kneeling in front of Daryl. He tilts his head when Daryl scowled at him._

_"I didn't intend for that to be a bad thing," Paul said. "Honestly, I wouldn't expect any different from you."_

_"The hell's that mean?" Daryl asked._

_"Just that I understand when you need to feel safe in an unknown environment," Paul replied, glancing back at Shiva, then at Daryl with a grin. "Even if it means snuggling up next to a tiger for a few nights."_

_Daryl scowled. "Fuck off."_

_Paul laughed again, deftly taking a blanket from Daryl's nest and wrapping it around himself before settling himself on the edge of the nest despite the Omega's rumbling protest._

_"Is it the room that makes you so uncomfortable?" Paul asked suddenly. "Or is it the community and the people?"_

_Daryl shrugged, murmuring, "Both." He fusses with his nest, rearranging the items as he continues. "Room's too big; could fit half a dozen people in there easy, y'know?"_

_"I think he just wants us to be comfortable," Paul said._

_"Coulda given us another bed," Daryl grumbled, glancing at Paul when his scent sours a little. "Sometimes, y'just don't wanna share a bed, a'right?"_

_"Fair enough." Paul nodded, scooting around until he could lean against Daryl, sighing softly. He chuckled when Daryl made a few protesting grumbles, but eventually settled down, shoving at the Switch so they could both get comfortable._

_"Don't make this a habit," Daryl groused, kicking at Paul's feet when he tried tangling their legs._

_"Only if you learn to actually use a bed," Paul fired back with a grin._

_They soon find the right positions and eventually fall asleep, Shiva's soft rumbles echoing around the room._

The following days at the Kingdom were fairly quiet; people gave Daryl a wide berth despite looking like they wanted to engage with him. He recognized a few simply by their scents, nodding his thanks to them while maintaining distance, still unsure. They didn't appear angry or disappointed, seeming to understand the Omega's uncertainty. He put it down to the fact that Ezekiel announced at dinner his first night that he needed time to adjust before being bombarded by actual people regardless of how friendly their intentions. It didn't stop a few brave people to wander over to tentatively welcome them to the community, often just to drop off gifts with notes attached. Most just handed off their welcome gifts to the much more familiar and approachable Paul to bring back to the room they shared. Daryl had stared at the gifts Paul brought back, frowning and ears pink. 

_"The hell's all this shit?" Daryl asked, poking through the bag Paul dropped on the bed._

_"More welcome gifts from the community," Paul replied, hip-checking Daryl out of the way to rifle through the bag himself. "They would've given it to you, but they've been keeping their distance." He pulls out a few things before diving back in. "They're not sure when it's appropriate to approach you, or how, and some of them are getting antsy about it."_

_"They can wait a little longer," Daryl said. "Ain't like I'm goin' anywhere anytime soon."_

The day after that, a small child had wandered up to Daryl during lunch, looking determined if not a little frightened, feet scuffing the pavement, little hands clutching a book tight. Daryl had debated ignoring the kid, but ultimately turned to them, head tilted. 

_The kid couldn't have been more than four or five years old and Daryl briefly wondered where the kid's parents or caretakers were when the kid thrust the book at him, head bowed. The Omega took the book, looking at the title; it was a children's book, well-worn and obviously well-loved. He looked back at the kid, confused. The kid shuffled in place, chewing at their lower lip._

_"'S for you," the kid eventually said. "T'read t'your puppy when they get here."_

_Daryl blinked, wondering how the kid knew, but figured it was probably best not to ask. He hummed softly, nodding._

_"Thanks, kid," he said._

_The kid beamed at Daryl, practically bouncing in place before they spun and ran off, leaving a bubbly-sugary trail in their wake._

Having the child approach him successfully opened the metaphorical floodgates for everyone else. By week's end, Daryl was positive he met most of the people in the Kingdom, most of them welcoming him warmly if a little cautiously. There were a few that got the Omega's hackles up, but they generally kept their distance after meeting him, which suited him just fine. Paul laughed when Daryl told him, nodding when the Omega mentioned who. 

_"They're like that around Omegas," Paul said, shrugging. "Very old school, so to speak. They're probably wondering why you don't have a proper Alpha to take care of you and keep you in bed or something, but they don't say that because it's ridiculously outdated." He grins slyly. "Also, they know I could kick their asses up and down this community, which I hear is embarrassing for Knotheads like them."_

A week and a half into his stay and Daryl experienced his first real Virginia snowfall. While it was annoying and slightly unexpected, it was a sight to see, especially since Daryl rarely ever saw more than an inch or two of snow unless he went up to the mountains to hunt. Most everyone else took some sort of joy in the snow, even the ones assigned to clearing the pathways and communal lots, taking the time to fool around a little before it melted or turned icy. Daryl had cursed a blue streak when Paul snuck up behind him and dumped a handful down his shirt, giving chase when the Switch laughed and took off, teasing the Omega while he hollered threats of burying the smaller man in a snow bank. 

While he was warming up a little later, he discovers the changes his body is going through to accommodate the life growing within him. It's not much, or too obvious, but it causes a minor panic that has him barricading the bedroom door. Paul gently knocks on the door when he couldn't get in, concern lacing his voice. 

"Daryl?" he asks, futilely trying to open the door again. "What's going on? Are you alright?" 

"'M fine!" Daryl calls, silently cursing himself when he hears the panic in his voice. "Jus' need some time alone." 

"Sure, and I'm the Easter Bunny," Paul calls through the door. "Look, if this is about what I think it is, you're worrying for nothing." 

"Says you," Daryl growls. 

"Says me," Paul retorts cheerfully. "Honestly, you're not the only one who's having weird body changes." He pauses and Daryl hears a thump, as though Paul just put his head on the door. "Can you let me in? Because I'm pretty sure this isn't a conversation we should be having through a door." 

Reluctantly, Daryl gets up and opens the door, shutting it quickly after Paul walks in. He turns to look at the Switch, scowling. 

"Well?" 

"Impatient," Paul says as he sits on a chair. "I think I noticed it before you did; you've gotten squishier." 

"You callin' me fat?" Daryl asks, rumbling softly. 

"Do I look suicidal?" Paul retorts, raising a brow when Daryl remains quiet. "Technically, it is mostly fat, but it's just your body's way of adjusting to the situation; fat's more malleable than muscle, after all." He shrugs. "If it makes you feel better, it should all go away a month or two after you give birth." 

"Til then, I'm gonna bloat up like a balloon," Daryl grumbles, crossing his arms. 

"But you'll be a very cute balloon," Paul says, grinning when Daryl throws him a glare. "Seriously, though, what I said about you not being the only one is true." He stops there, flushing and looking down. 

"How's that?" Daryl asks when the silence stretches. 

"Let's just say that you aren't the only one to start getting a little squishier," Paul mumbles, glancing up at Daryl, then back down. "I don't know exactly what's going to happen, but I'm pretty sure the kid's going to have more than one option for food." He looks back up at Daryl, flushing darker when the Omega simply stares at him in confusion. "The perils of being a Switch Mated to an Omega; we get to experience the fun of breastfeeding together. Isn't it wonderful?" He bursts into a fit of giggles when Daryl flushes darkly, looking away. 

After that, Paul doesn't mention it much, picking up that it makes Daryl uncomfortable and antsy. He intercepts many conversations people try to start over it, deftly moving in front of any wandering hands, smiling cheerfully the entire time despite his scent throwing off _threat-warning-back off_. 

"Ain't got no respect," Daryl grumbles, scowling at the retreating back of the latest person who tried touching him. 

"Babies and pregnancy bring out the worst in people," Paul agrees, nodding. "Unfortunately, I'm not here with good news; I have to get back to the Hilltop. I've already been away too long." 

"Told ya I'm goin' with when y'go," Daryl says. "Jus' gotta find Carol 'fore we go." 

"Still haven't found her?" Paul asks. 

"Ain't nobody know where she went," Daryl replies, frowning. "An' if they did know, they ain't tellin' me." He growls softly when Paul gives him a look. "Y'ain't leavin' without me. You know well as I do that I ain't smelled like that bastard in more 'n a week." 

Paul still looks dubious, but he nods. They head back to their room and start packing up, intending to leave bright and early the next morning. One of Ezekiel's guards comes up to Daryl after dinner that night, giving the Omega a smile. 

"Heard you guys were heading out in the morning," he says. "Heard you're still looking for your friend, too." He glances around before sitting. "The King didn't want you to know because he didn't want to attract unwanted attention to her. It should be safe enough now, though. I'll go with you guys tomorrow to show you where she is, but then I gotta get back here. Fair?" 

Daryl silently nods. "Thanks," he murmurs. "Who're you again?" 

"Jerry," the man says, still smiling. "We haven't been properly introduced yet, but that's not surprising with how busy it is around here. It's good to finally meet the man who captured Jesus' heart." 

"Ain't captured nothin'," Daryl huffs, flushing. 

"Dude," Jerry says. "You guys just spent a month basically making goo-goo eyes at each other, passing Courting gifts back and forth, and you're having a puppy together." He shrugs. "If that's not love, then I don't know what is." He reaches up to clap Daryl on the shoulder, standing. "Don't worry about it so much. It's a good thing. I'll see you in the morning, Daryl." 

Daryl watches Jerry leave, scowling deeply. He would swear up and down to anyone that asked that the Beta was wrong...for the most part. The googly eyes and Courting gifts, yes, but a puppy was hard to ignore, especially when you were the one carrying it and it was getting more obvious as the days passed. He curled an arm around his middle, thinking about what Rick said before he left, wondering if the Alpha was right; not about himself, but the child. Regardless of his scent, his ever-changing physical form made him a target and Daryl knew that despite Negan not wanting him dead, some of his people would disregard that and try killing him anyway. Very likely, they would aim for his middle to kill the child and hope that it would either kill him as well or cause him to fall into grief, thereby making him useless in the war; or more pliable, depending. Maybe he could talk to Ezekiel or the smithy back at Hilltop about making some kind of armor for him, to protect the child inside him. 

Daryl growls and rubs vigorously at his face. "Fuckin' Rick Grimes," he mumbles, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Fuckin' hormones." 

"Daryl?" 

Daryl jumps and turns, seeing Paul looking at him with concern. He scowls and looks away, rumbling when the Switch sits down next to him. 

"You were throwing off some pretty intense distress signals," Paul murmurs, tilting his head. "Everything alright?" 

"'M fine," Daryl replies. 

"Worried about the puppy?" Paul asks, humming softly when Daryl says nothing. "You wouldn't be the only one." He leans into the Omega, ignoring the warning rumble. "A part of me is furious that you're putting them and yourself at risk, that you should just stay put until you give birth, but I figure that's the Alpha part of me and I usually disregard it." He smiles at Daryl, then puts his head on the Omega's shoulder, sighing. "The biggest part of me is terrified. What if something happens? What if I'm not there to keep you or the puppy safe? I'll probably worry myself sick every time we aren't together." 

"You'll get over it," Daryl murmurs, shrugging his shoulder to get Paul off him. "Y'ain't the only one who'll worry themselves stupid trying t'keep me safe. Can take care o'myself, anyways, so I dunno why all y'all worry." 

"Them's the perils of being in a Pack," Paul says, laughing lightly. "Also, you're pregnant, so everyone's going to be even worse, and if it bothers you, just do what Merle told you: take it out on them if it'll make you feel better. I'm sure they'll understand." 

"Prob'bly blame it on the kid," Daryl says. 

"Those pesky hormones," Paul teases with a shake of his head. "Just don't let it make you reckless, alright?" 

Daryl scoffs. "Only reckless one here is you," he says. 

"Uh-huh." Paul gives a look, then stands. "We should probably get some rest. We've got a long day tomorrow." 

Daryl nods and stands also, leading the way out of the mess hall and back to their room. 

~ 

With morning comes with a larger than usual crowd outside the gates, supposedly to bid their well wishes and farewells to the pair. Ezekiel is the last to say anything, easily dispersing the crowd and walking up to the pair, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Word has reached me that you wish to visit Carol," he says. 

"She's Pack," Daryl says, shrugging. 

"Of course," Ezekiel says, nodding. "I do apologize for keeping her from you during your stay here, but I imagine you understand why." 

"She can handle herself," Daryl rumbles. 

Ezekiel smiles. "Of that, I have no doubt," he says, "but you must understand that she could've been killed, or taken, by those men;to be used as bait for you or your Pack. I couldn't allow that, so I kept her hidden until such a time that it was safe to tell you." He reaches out to cup Daryl's cheek, then Paul's, nodding. "It was a joy to have you both here; your presence will be missed by many, but duty calls. I wish you both the best of luck, in your war against the Saviors and in your future together with your child." He steps back and turns to Jerry. "Keep them safe and come back to me." 

Jerry nods, as does Ezekiel before he turns and walks away. Jerry looks to Daryl and Paul, then at the gate. 

"You guys good to go?" he asks, laughing when Daryl simply growls and turns to the gate. "Got that cooped-up feeling; I feel you on that, dude. C'mon." 

He leads the small group through the gate and down several roads, hands gripping tight to his axe. They eventually come upon a small house, surrounded by a gate, it's lawn overgrown and dotted with gravestones. Daryl looks at the place, then at Jerry. 

"Seriously?" 

Jerry nods. "I'll leave you guys to it," he says. "Don't be strangers, alright? Come back for a visit one day." He turns, pauses, then turns back around. "Tell her His Majesty says hello." He grins and turns back around, walking off down the road. 

Daryl and Paul watch the Beta for a while before sharing a look. Paul shrugs and turns to the house, looking around for any obvious signs of life and finding none. He goes to open the gate when Daryl catches him, pointing down; hidden in the grass is a length of wire, barely perceptible, glinting dully in the sunlight. With much care, they climb over the gate, avoiding the wire and any other traps hidden in the grass, making it to the front door where Daryl pauses long enough to inhale and exhale deeply before knocking on the door. They wait for several long moments, Daryl feeling antsier the longer they wait; finally, the door opens, revealing Carol. She looks less than pleased, but her eyes light up upon seeing Daryl. 

"What are you doing here?" she asks softly, then louder to Paul, "And who are you?" 

"Paul Rovia, ma'am," Paul replies before Daryl can open his mouth, "but most of my friends call me Jesus; your pick." 

"Don't call me ma'am," Carol says, frowning, looking back Daryl, brows raised. 

Daryl ducks his head. "Needed t'see you," he mumbles. 

Carol reaches out, pulling Daryl into an embrace, sighing softly. Daryl whines and drops his bow, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Carol pulls back almost immediately, nose wrinkled, face caught between confusion and surprise. She looks over at Paul, now scowling. Daryl clears his throat, waiting for Carol to look back at him. 

"Paul took us t'the Kingdom," he mumbles. "Morgan said y'just left, nobody tellin' me where you went. Finally got somebody t'tell me an' bring us here." He swallows thickly. "Why'd you leave?" 

"I had to," Carol murmurs, looking over at Paul again. "Why are you here with Daryl?" 

Paul flushes. "It's complicated," he replies. 

Carol's brows shoot up. "Sounds like a hell of a story, then," she says. "Guess you both better come inside and tell me all about it." 

She leads them inside, shutting the door firmly behind her. She looks between the two men, arms crossed, silently waiting, eventually rolling her eyes and dropping her arms. 

"If this is about how you two smell basically the same, then save it," she says, startling both of them to look up at her with wide eyes. "What I want to know is this: when the hell did you get pregnant?" 

Daryl flushes, looking down at his hands. "There's a lot y'missed when y'left," he mumbles. 

"Clearly," Carol scoffs. "I leave for a few months and you find yourself a Mate and wind up pregnant." She looks between the pair, eyes narrow. "Did the Saviors come?" She sucks in a breath when Daryl silently nods. "Is everybody alright back home? Is everyone still alive?" 

Daryl shares a look with Paul. "They came," he says, looking back to Carol. "Got 'em all. Made a deal with the rest of 'em, like Ezekiel." He glances back at Paul, swallowing. "Everyone's a'right." He scowls at the Switch when he opens his mouth, shaking his head minutely. "Everyone's a'right." 

"Oh, thank God," Carol breathes, settling herself down on a chair. "I don't think I could lose any more people, not after everything else." She wipes idly at her eyes, smiling lightly. "Seems like we're gaining some new ones, though. How far along?" 

"Three or four months," Daryl says, bobbing his head side-to-side. 

Carol holds up her hands, silently asking; Daryl nods and she gently puts her hands over his stomach, brow furrowed. She skims her hands over his hips, up to his sides, huffing in amusement when Daryl squirms and moves away. She lets her hands drop and turns her attention to Paul, head cocked. 

"You taking care of my Pookie?" she asks him. "Keeping him out of trouble?" 

"Trying," Paul replies with a small smile. "Honestly, I think it's a mutual thing." 

"Well, try harder," Carol says. "I know how much he hates it, but he needs it; now more than ever." 

"Don't need shit," Daryl butts in, scowling when Carol turns to him. "Serious. 'M fine." 

"Your reckless streak tells me otherwise," Carol retorts, putting a hand on her hip. "Also, I know there's something else you're not telling me, but I'll let it slide for now, especially since it seems like you two are in a rush to get somewhere." 

"Bein' cooped fer more'n a month does that," Daryl says, ducking his head when Carol shoots him a look. 

"I've been away from Hilltop longer than I expected," Paul puts in. "Not knowing what's going on, or if anything's happened makes me a little antsy." 

"Then I won't keep you guys," Carol says, relaxing her stance. "Don't be strangers, you hear? And watch out for each other." 

"Watch out for yerself," Daryl says. 

"Think the King's got that covered," Carol says with a quirk of a smile. "Guy doesn't understand the meaning of 'stay away', but he's good people, so I honestly can't be too hard on him." She goes over to embrace Daryl, humming when she feels Daryl reciprocate. "Seriously. Take care of yourself. Take care of your Mate. Take care of that kid." She pulls back with a half-playful, half-serious scowl. "Or, I'll find you and make you regret it. Understood?" 

"Crystal," Daryl grumbles, pulling away. 

Daryl and Paul leave soon after, Daryl grumbling when Carol shoves food and other supplies at them, backing down when she stares at him. Paul thanks her for the provisions and she simply smiles at the Switch, reaching out to cup his cheek, causing him to tense up. Carol hums softly, tilting her head slightly. 

"Never had a Pack before, have you?" she asks, not waiting for him to answer before lightly tapping his cheek. "Gonna have to get used to it, and soon. I have no doubt the rest of the Pack will want to meet you properly." 

"Gonna have t'wait," Daryl says. "Got other things t'worry about first." 

"Of course," Carol says and steps back. "Don't wait too long, though." 

Daryl rolls his eyes, but nods, hefting his bag onto his back. Paul does the same with his bag, thanking Carol again before turning to Daryl, waiting. Daryl huffs and turns, giving Carol one more hug before turning and leaving the house, hearing Paul following him out and Carol shutting the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always iffy on chapters that have dialogue from the show, but it is what it is. We've also hit the end of Season 7, so on one hand: yay; on the other hand: ugh, Season 8.

Being back at Hilltop had put Daryl's senses into overdrive. He figured a big part of it was not knowing where Gregory was, or what the Beta was doing while he was missing. Not knowing exactly where Merle, Rosita, or Sasha ran off to didn't help, either.

_"They took off one day," Maggie told Daryl when he asked. "Didn't tell me or anyone else."_

_"Bet they took off t'the Sanctuary," Daryl growled, pacing._

_"That's what I was thinkin', too," Maggie said, watching Daryl pace. "You can't go after them, you know. Not right now." She refused to bow down when Daryl glared at her, giving him her own glare. "We need you here, not harin' off to get your ass taken again."_

_Daryl growled and dropped himself down in a chair, scowling at Maggie. Maggie hummed, settling back, a hand coming up to rest on the swell of her stomach. At six and a half months, she was fairly swollen and almost exclusively on bed rest; no one thought she'd make it this far, so the doctor was being extra cautious. It drove Maggie positively insane, but she conceded that the doctor might be right and listened to what he said. She also didn't want to lose the one thing she had left of her Mate, so it was easy enough for her to stay put. Maggie caught Daryl looking and smiled, patting the side of her bed with her other hand, smile widening when the Omega got up and sat gently on the bed. She took his hand, rumbling softly when he tensed, tugging his hand up to her stomach, resting it there. Daryl rumbled as well, confusion and terror warring on his face._

_"Maggie..."_

_"Just wait," Maggie murmured, putting her hand over his._

_It took a few minutes, but soon Daryl felt it; a gentle bump, almost like a hello, then another. He snatched his hand back, staring at Maggie's stomach, looking up into her face when she started laughing. He scowled._

_"What?"_

_Maggie shook her head. "Think of it as an introduction," she replied. "To both my puppy an' to yours."_

_"The hell's that supposed t'mean?" Daryl asked._

_"What you felt was your godchild," Maggie replied, grinning. "It's also goin' to happen with yours, probably in the next month or two."_

Daryl hadn't completely understood what Maggie told him at first, but when he felt the first flutterings of _something_ inside him a few weeks later, he finally did. He froze when it happened, his sudden change of scent causing more than a few people in his teaching group to freeze as well. More than a few started murmuring to each other, getting louder when he brought a hand up to his stomach, brows furrowing. One kid finally, cautiously, went up to him, head tilted. 

"You alright, Mr. Dixon?" the kid asks. "Do we need to get Jesus?" 

Daryl shook himself, looking at the kid and scowling. "Don't need shit," he growls, letting his hand drop. "Get back t'work, kid. Lesson ain't over yet." 

Word must have gotten around because Daryl was cornered by Paul later on in their trailer; growling softly when the Switch blocked his way to the bathroom. 

"Got somethin' t'say?" he asks. "Cuz I gotta whizz an' I need a shower." 

Paul immediately let him go and Daryl heard the man pacing all through his shower. He debated in letting the Switch stew on it all night, but he had an idea on what had Paul in a tizzy, so he sighed and left the bathroom, tugging his shirt on as he went. He grumbles when he has to tug the shirt over his swollen chest and middle, frowning down at both before looking up at Paul, who's eyes were seemingly glued to the Omega's stomach. 

"Eyes up front, asshole," Daryl says. 

Paul's eyes snapped up to Daryl's. "Sorry," he says. "Word got around that something happened today. Couldn't get a direct answer out of anybody, but most knew it had something to do with your puppy." He glances down, then back up. "Is everything alright?" 

"People worry over nothin'," Daryl grumbles, looking away. "Get a weird feelin' an' suddenly yer the talk o'the town." 

"Weird feeling?" Paul echoes, confused. 

Daryl shrugs. "Jus' somethin' Maggie told me might happen," he replies. "Ain't nothin' special." He growls when Paul's eyes light up in understanding, backing up several steps. "You keep yer hands off. 'S like I said; nothin' special." 

Paul clasps his hands behind himself, backing off. "Not touching," he says, but he's smiling, "but you have to understand that it is something special. That's the puppy's first real signs of life, beyond the obvious." He gestures vaguely at Daryl. 

Daryl huffs and rolls his eyes. "Jus' be sure t'keep yer hands t'yerself," he says. "Ain't gonna be responsible if I gotta break 'em." 

"Touchy," Paul teases, smiling sunnily when Daryl scowls at him. 

~ 

Several days later they get word from Alexandria that they're going after another community for their guns, to get in and out without causing harm to anyone. They don't need many others to help, so Daryl, Paul, and Enid go, promising to be back as soon as they're able. 

Before anything can happen, though, much of the assembled group from Alexandria gather around Daryl, most backing off when the Omega growls. Eric appears to have no compunctions; rolling his eyes and stepping up to the man, smiling. 

"About time I saw you again," he says, looking the Omega up and down. "You look good; puppy, too." He holds his hands, head tilted. "May I?" 

Daryl makes a face, but nods. "Ain't nothin' special," he murmurs, tensing when Eric gently lays his hands on his middle. 

"Any step of the process is special," Eric retorts, pulling away. "Some just happen to be extra special and make all the others feel less." 

"Should he be out here?" An unknown Alpha pipes up, shrugging when most everyone turns to look at him. "I'm just saying. In his condition, shouldn't he just stay home?" 

"One of us shoulda stayed home, but it ain't me," Daryl retorts, scowling. 

The Alpha growls and makes to move forward, but Rick intercepts, rumbling low. 

"Back off, Tobin," he says. "He's got a right to be here, more than you do." 

Tobin growls, but concedes, backing off with his head tilted. Rick nods and turns to Daryl and the rest of the group, eyes assessing, nodding when everyone remains silent. They go over the plan and get into position, setting charges and waiting before lighting them up, causing panic in the community. They hear the screams and crying, smell the panic suddenly saturating the air. Daryl hears several shots, holding his bow up as he nears the pair being held off just in front of the arsenal. 

"On the ground," he growls. "Now." He rumbles when they stare at him. "Hands; on your head." 

"Please," Paul adds. 

Slowly, they do so and Paul steps forward, tying their hands behind their backs while Daryl waves to those waiting in the woods. They then gather them up and take them to where they've herded the rest of the community, hearing Father Gabriel telling the people they don't want to hurt anyone, that they want this to go as smoothly and peacefully as possible. Rick goes to the front, turning to the group on the ground. 

"We made a lot of noise," he says. "We're gonna wanna wrap this up quick, so you can get people out there to redirect anything sent this way. Tara said your woods are relatively clear of walkers, but we won't take any chances." He stands a little straighter. "No one needs to get hurt. It's just about what you have, what we need." 

"Nobody's taking anything!" A voice shouts, causing everyone to turn to see an older woman walking up, holding a gun to Tara's head. She sneers at Rick. "You need to let everyone go, and leave right now. Just walk away, or I kill this one." 

Rick growls, stepping towards the woman. "We'll leave you alone," he says, "but we're taking your weapons with us. That's non-negotiable." He tilts his head. "Natania, right?" He sighs when she remains quiet. "Put the gun down and we can talk about what we can change." 

"No," Natania immediately says. "You Alphas, thinking you have the say over all things." She chuckles, shaking her head. "Leave, right now. We just want to be left alone." 

"And we'll leave you alone," Rick says. "Just let go of Tara, now; or, we'll kill you. None of us want that." 

"They want us to fight the Saviors," the young woman who walked up with Natania speaks up, addressing the group. 

Natania scoffs. "We tried that," she says. "We lost too much. We're not going to lose anymore." She rumbles. "Not our guns. Not our safety. Not after everything we've done to get here." 

"We're gonna win," Tara retorts. "With your guns. With, or without your help." 

Rick waits, looking around the group, then back to Natania. "Put the gun down," he says. 

"Kill me, you die," Tara says, a note of pleading in her voice. "My people take the guns and nothing changes." 

There's a long silence, then one finally says, "Maybe we should try." 

"No!" Natania shouts. "You've all forgotten!" She looks around the group. "Some of you actually want to fight them? After everything they've done? We can lose our guns, but us leaving this place to fight?" She shakes her head. "You've all forgotten why we're here." She presses the gun harder to Tara's temple, causing her to whimper. "I'm going to do this, and I'm going to die, but it's that important. This is your life, all of you! Remember what it looks like! Remember what they did to us! Remember! Open your eyes!" 

"Rick!" Michonne suddenly shouts. "Walkers!" 

The young woman takes the opportunity to hit Natania, knocking her down. Rick curses, hefting his gun. 

"Everybody up!" He shouts. "Children behind us!" 

"Knives out!" a woman says. "Dead only!" 

They make quick work of the walkers, shooting and knifing until there's no more. Rick turns to the woman who spoke, nodding. 

"Thanks," he says, holding his hand out, humming when his hand's taken and shaken roughly. 

Natania looks around at the dead walkers, shaking her head. 

"No," she says softly, then louder as she's walking away. "We're not fighting them with you. Take the damn guns and go." 

They all head back to the community, Rick's Pack leading a few to the arsenal, making them open it before stepping back. Daryl steps up, looking at the arsenal with a pleased sort of hum; taking a few out and handing them off to Paul, then going back in to grab more. They gather up most of them, stuffing them in baskets and duffels and handing them off others in the group. They're walking off when Rick turns to the community, hand on his belt. 

"We didn't take all of them," he says. "Left you enough to defend yourselves." He grimaces, looking away. "I'm sorry about this, but it had to be done." 

They leave then, taking the weapons back to Alexandria; sorting and setting them in their armory. Rosita comes up to them, arms crossed and a deep frown on her face. 

"There's someone here," is all she says before she turns and heads toward the cell. 

Curiously, the group follows her, all stopping and staring at who's in the cell. It only takes a few more seconds before Daryl's shoving people aside to get to Dwight, snarling. Several hands catch him and Daryl snarls louder. 

"Easy, Daryl," Rick says. "Slow up a little." 

"He says he wants to help us," Rosita says. 

Rick hums and turns to Dwight. "That true?" he asks. "You want to help?" 

"I do," Dwight replies. 

Rick hums and steps towards Dwight, shrugging. "Alright," he says and pulls his gun, aiming it at the Beta. "Get on your knees." 

Dwight does, staring at Daryl as he does. Daryl rumbles softly as he scowls at the Beta, as if daring him to do something. 

"Stop staring at him and look at me," Rick says, waiting for Dwight to look at him. "Why?" 

Dwight's jaw clenches. "Because I want it stopped," he replies. "I want Negan dead, same as you guys." 

"So why not just kill 'im?" Rick inquires. 

"It can't just be me," Dwight replies. "They're all Negan." 

"That girl you murdered," Tara butts in, leaning in close to Dwight. "She had a name. Her name was Denise and she was a doctor. She helped people." 

Dwight half-shrugs. "I wasn't aiming for her," he says, letting out a pained shout when he's suddenly tackled to the back wall. 

Daryl presses close to Dwight, aiming his knife at the Beta's eye, growling, suffusing the air with _threat-danger_. He hears Tara's calls to kill Dwight and he's sorely tempted, sneering at the Beta. 

"You want to end it this way?" Dwight asks, sucking in a breath as Daryl's hand clenches tighter around his throat. "You go right ahead." His face twists. "I'm sorry; truly. I know how much you want to." 

"He could be here just to see if you were here," Rick says. 

"We can't trust him," Michonne murmurs. 

"He owned me," Dwight says, "but not anymore. Everything I did, I did it for someone else, and she just got away; dead or alive, I don't know. I'm here now and there is another choice." He swallows. "Negan trusts me. We can work together and stop him, stop him from taking that puppy in your belly." He stares at Daryl. "You knew me then, and you know me now. You know I'm not lying." 

Tara's still calling for Dwight's death, but Daryl slowly, if a little reluctantly, lowers the knife and backs off from the Beta, still rumbling. Paul comes up to gently lay a hand on the Omega's bicep, wrapping his fingers around when he's not pushed away. 

"They took Sasha, if she's even still alive," Rosita pipes up. "They might have Merle; bastard took off once we got close enough." 

"Why didn't you say something before?" Paul asks, looking at her then at Dwight. "He could be our only chance at getting them back." 

"Because I don't trust that rat," Rosita snips. "I trust Daryl." 

"Negan's coming, soon," Dwight says, looking at Rick. "Tomorrow, most likely. Three trucks, maybe four. Twenty or so Saviors, plus him." He looks around the assembled group. "I can try to slow them down, throw some trees down in the road, buy you guys some time to get ready." He licks his lips, swallowing thickly. "If you can take them out, that's where we start. If you can kill them, I can radio back to the Sanctuary and tell them everything's okay." He looks back to Rick. "You drive the trucks back, I can lead you inside; with the right plan, we can wipe out the rest. We can even check to see if your friends are still alive." He glances at Daryl. "We can get the workers on our side, increase our numbers, then go to every outpost until they're all dead." 

He pauses, taking another look around the room, eyes snapping to Rick when the Alpha steps forward. 

"Keep talkin'." 

Dwight does, and it's a lot of information, too much to mull over at the moment. They eventually let him go, tentatively trusting him to do as he says. Rick comes up to Daryl, cautious. 

"We just started it, the whole thing," he says. 

"If he's lyin', I'm gonna kill 'im real slow," Daryl growls, glancing at Rick. "When this is over, I don't give a shit how sorry he is; I'm gonna kill that asshole anyway." 

"If he's lying," Rick says, half-turning away, "this is already over, and we've already lost." 

Rick leaves then and Daryl watches him go, rumbling unhappily. Paul walks up and looks around the community as the Beta's leaving, frowning. 

"We should head back to Hilltop," he says. "Let the know what's going on, maybe get a group together to come back to help." He frowns. "Should probably try to get a runner to the Kingdom and tell them what's going on as well." 

"Might be too late," Daryl says. 

"The only thing you can do is try," Paul says, looking at Daryl carefully. "You're not coming with me, are you?" 

"Needed here," Daryl murmurs, tilting his head to Paul. "I'll be fine. Got people 'round here if it makes you feel better." 

Paul hums, the sound dubious, but he nods. "Only if you're sure," he says. 

Daryl nods and starts walking, Paul following him. They end up at Rick's and Daryl walks in, heading into the living room once he hears soft cooing. Carl looks up when the Omega walks in, a smile lighting up his face. 

"Daryl!" 

The young Alpha jumps up, practically tackling the Omega to the ground, rumbling lightly. Daryl catches the kid, rumbling a soft warning, but wraps his arms around the kid, holding tight. 

"Missed ya too, kid," he rumbles, brushing his cheek over the young Alpha's head, "but you gotta go easy right now." 

Carl pulls back slightly, brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asks before his eyes light up in sudden understanding. "Does this have anything to do with why you smell like Jesus? Why you smell like you did in the prison?" 

Daryl flushes, but nods. Carl grins wide and presses in close again, purring and rumbling his congratulations in Daryl's chest. He rubs his nose over the Omega's chest, pulling back with a dark flush when Daryl's breath hitches and a milky-sweet smell wafts over the room. 

"Sorry," Carl mumbles, pulling back completely. 

"'S fine," Daryl says, rolling his shoulders a little, attention snapping over to Judith when she lets out a shriek of delight. "Yeah, y'know what that smell is." He goes over and scoops her up, tapping her on the nose when she taps his chest excitedly. "Not fer you. Yer too old, anyways." 

"Bu'," Judith warbles, pouting. 

"Pretty sure there ain't anythin' in there," Daryl grumbles. "Jus' smells like it." 

"There's definitely something in there," Paul says, ducking his head when Daryl turns to scowl at him. "We usually sleep in the same bed, Daryl. Random wet spots are hard to miss, especially when they smell like that." 

"Asshole," Daryl grumbles, bouncing Judith when she starts fussing. "Y'ain't gettin' any, kid. Y'd prob'bly bite me anyways. Here." He hands her off to Paul, lips quirking when she and him squawk in tandem. "Gonna have t'get to used to it sometime. Prob'bly best t'start now." 

"She's a bit bigger than a baby," Paul says, adjusting his hold so Judith doesn't fall. "A lot squirmier, too." 

He blinks when Judith turns her attention to him, staring up at him in curiosity. She tentatively reaches up, pulling back quickly when her hand touches his beard, face scrunching up in adorable confusion. She reaches up again, this time rucking her fingers through his beard, head tilting this way and that as she processes the sensation. Paul grimaces when she starts pulling, her face smoothing out into a delighted sort of smile as she yanks harder. She giggles when Paul hisses in pain, whining a bit when he reaches up to gently unlatch her fingers. She makes a series of inquiring noises when he kisses and rubs his nose over her hand. She grunts and smacks at his nose when he tries rubbing said nose over her wrist, causing him to let out a surprised cry of pain. He turns to look at Daryl when the Omega lets out a snort of laughter, Carl following suit with a chuckle. 

"Gotta ask permission to scent someone," Daryl says. "Somethin' she learned from me rather than her Daddy, who's got no concept of that." His face goes serious then. "Take her with ya when y'go back t'Hilltop. She ain't got any business bein' in the middle of a war zone." 

"You really think it's going to be that bad?" Paul asks. 

"No, but I ain't takin' any chances." Daryl reaches up to scrub at Judith's hair, humming when she squeals and tries to bat his hands away. "'Sides, I ain't lettin' that bastard touch her again, so takin' her away's prob'bly fer the best." 

"Fair enough." Paul nods, staring at Daryl for several long moments before he darts forward; pecking the Omega on the lips, then brushing their cheeks together, murmuring softly, "You keep yourself safe. Keep everyone else safe. I'll be back tomorrow with reinforcements." 

He turns and walks out of the room, bouncing Judith as he goes, murmuring softly to the child. Carl soon follows Paul, grabbing the Switch by his sleeve and redirecting him to Judith's room, presumably to gather supplies for the child before departing. Daryl watches them go, sighing softly and turning, walking out of the house and towards Aaron and Eric's where he knows he'll be able to sleep without interruption. 

~ 

In the morning, a large group of people come to the gates, silently making their way inside the community once the gates were opened. They spread out in tight-knit groups, their leader coming up to Rick with a small smile. 

"What you fight for," she says, looking around in interest. 

"No," Rick says. "Not the place; the people, each other." He tilts his head. "You're a part of that now." 

"We take," she says. "We don't bother. Our way." She pauses and looks around again, nodding. "Maybe another way." She hums softly. "Not Mated. No Consorts." Her lips quirk into a smirk. "I lay with you after. OK?" 

Rick gives her a confused look and bobs his head, stepping away. She grins as he turns and walks off, murmuring something about needing to get ready, clapping Daryl on the shoulder as he passes the Omega. Daryl nods and turns to Rosita and Aaron, nodding and walking outside the gates, the pair following him to set up outside the community. When they finish, they go back inside, taking up their positions and settling in to wait for Negan and the Saviors. 

"Rosita," Rick calls down from his perch. "Get into position. I'll signal you when the time's right." He holsters his gun. "The wall gonna hold?" 

Rosita nods. "It'll hold." 

When it happens, the entire community tenses, the air turning acrid with tension and fear as the sound of trucks and a motorcycle reach their ears. Surprise bounces through many when Eugene's voice calls out. 

"All points are covered," he says over the din. "Every contingency is already met. I've come with two barrels of truth; the test is upon you and I'm giving out the cheat sheet." 

The trucks brake and Eugene's voice comes through again. 

"I come to you now with the hope that my knowledge is dropped and you heed it. Your options are limited; zero to none. Compliance and fealty are your only escapes. Bottom line is this: you thrive, or you die." He clears his throat and continues. "I sincerely wish for the former, for everyone's sake. The jig is up and it is in full effect. Will you comply, Rick?" 

"Where's Negan?" Rick asks. 

There's a pause, then, "I am Negan." 

Rick rumbles, displeased. He turns to Rosita and nods; she nods back and presses the switch, bracing herself. 

Nothing happens. 

Caught up in surprise, it takes a second to react, but by that time, it's too late. The community they let in turns their guns on them; one of them opening the gate and letting the Saviors inside. They watch as Negan opens the truck where they set explosives, whistling before turning and walking just inside the community with his hand on Eugene's shoulder, a wide grin on his face. 

"Howdy," he says. "You ever hear the story of a stupid little Alpha named Rick, who thought he knew shit, but didn't know shit, and got everyone he gave a shit about killed?" He lifts a hand, pointing at Rick. "It's about you." He lowers his hand, still grinning. "You all will want to put your guns down now." 

"No one drops anything," Rick says, turning to the leader of the other community. "We had a deal." 

"Tamiel came for the boat things," she says. "Followed the ones who took" She half-shrugs. "Made a better deal." 

Rick growls, turning away from her. 

"You pushed me, Rick," Negan says. "You push and push and _push_." He cocks his head. "You just tried to blow us up, right? Y'know, I get me, and my people, but Eugene?" He claps Eugene on the shoulder, jostling the Beta. "Last I knew, he was one of yours, and after what he did, he stepped up. You people are no better than the Rogues we come across." He shakes his head. "The universe gives you a sign and you just shove your fist right up it's ass!" He chuckles, turning to his people. "Dwight, Simon. Get over here; up on the truck bed. Show 'em what else we got." 

They do so, revealing a coffin under a tarp; maneuvering it so it's standing upright. Negan gets up on the truck bed, grinning wide as he taps the coffin. 

"So, you don't like Eugene anymore," he says. "That's alright, because I like him just fine, but you guys like Sasha, right?" He briefly presses a hand to his chest. "I like her, too. Quite a spitfire, she is." He taps the coffin again. "Got her packaged right here, for your convenience. Alive and well." He rests his hand on the coffin, tilting his head at Rick. "Now, I brought her so I wouldn't have to kill all you sorry assholes, and _not_ killing all of you could get complicated." He raises his hands, brows raised. "I know there's a lot of firepower left in there, Rick, so I'm going to make this exceedingly simple. I want all those guns you managed to scrape up. I want every last grain of lemonade _and _I want a person of _your own choosing_ , to meet Lucille here." He turns to Daryl, humming. "And Daryl. Ooh, I just gotta get me my Daryl back." __

__He jumps off the truck bed, stepping up to Daryl, rumbling when the Omega growls softly. Negan stands in front of Daryl, looking him up and down, eyes predatory, zeroing in on his stomach. He reaches out, pressing a hand to Daryl's stomach, laughing lightly when Daryl tenses and growls louder._ _

__"Only a few more months, right?" Negan asks, petting Daryl's stomach. "A few more months and who knows where we'll be then." He leans forward, scraping his cheek over Daryl's. "Hopefully, with you in my bed and my Knot in you making more puppies." He hums, moving his hand up to Daryl's chest, rumbling at the burst of milky-sweetness. "Willing, or unwilling, you and your puppy will be mine. Ain't no Mutt Mate of yours gonna stop me."_ _

__Negan pulls away and walks back to the truck bed, climbing back on and turning to Rick, all smiles._ _

__"I also want the pool table," he says. "All the pool cues and chalk and I want it now...or Sasha dies. Then all of you will die." He shrugs. "Probably." He mock pouts when Rick remains silent. "C'mon, Rick. Just because I brought her in a casket doesn't mean she has to leave in it." He gestures to the coffin, sighing. "You know what? I don't want to have to kill her, but that's exactly what you're going to make me do."_ _

__"Look," Rick says, trying for calm. "Let me see her first."_ _

__Negan cocks his head, then nods. "Alright," he says, "but give me a second. Going to have to get her up to speed; you can't hear shit in these things." He turns, knocking on the coffin. "Sasha, babe. You won't believe this shit." He lets out a yell of surprise when he opens the coffin and Sasha comes out, eyes dead, snarling and tackling the Alpha off the truck bed._ _

__Chaos erupts then. It's a confusing mess of gunfire and aiming for anyone not from Alexandria. Daryl makes his way through the community, shooting erratically, keeping a careful eye on where they're taking Rick, hiding himself in the shadows of houses when he see him get taken to a clearing with his son. He wants to go out and shoot every last Savior and traitor, but knows it's probably best to let it play out, to wait for the Hilltop. He jumps and spins when a hand alights on his bicep, turning to snarl, only to stop when he sees who's behind him._ _

__"Paul."_ _

__Paul smiles, leaning forward to brush their cheeks, pulling back with a frown. "Got you again, didn't he?" he asks._ _

__Daryl rumbles, opening his mouth to speak when there's a scream. He freezes, turning in the direction, hoping it wasn't one of theirs, turning back to Paul, then the scene in the clearing. Paul turns to the clearing as well, grimacing._ _

__"Just wait," he says._ _

__They watch Negan make a grand gesture, walking up behind Carl, flipping the hat off the young Alpha's head, raising his bat to swing, almost dropping the bat and calling out in surprise when a tiger pounces on one of his men. Chaos erupts again, members of the Kingdom fanning out and shooting at the Saviors, Ezekiel's voice rising above the noise._ _

__"End these Saviors and their accomplices! Alexandria will not fall! Not on this day!"_ _

__Paul calls out to the members of Hilltop, Daryl following the Switch closely as they move through the community, driving out the Saviors and the traitors. It feels like forever, but they get everyone unwanted out, double and triple checking to be sure. They hear Ezekiel's voice again._ _

__"Now we finish this!"_ _

__He and others run out toward the gates, intending to follow, but are detered by gunfire. Daryl climbs up to a watchtower, rumbling when he sees nothing but empty streets and houses, lip curling when he realizes why the gate jammed. He yanks out the umbrella and climbs back down, bumping shoulders with Paul when the Switch tries helping him. They all gather together, putting together groups to scout inside and outside the community, clearing up the worst and gathering the dead to burn or bury, eventually winding down to share a communal meal. There were murmurings of plans and what to do going forward, but most were basking in their tenuous victory, of new alliances and people._ _

__True plans would come in time. For now, they could relax._ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _This_ is the interlude; my sorry little attempt at smut before diving into the horrors of Season 8. It's a lot shorter than the other chapters, but hopefully the content will make up for that. :)

Daryl, Paul, and the rest of the Hilltop people set out early after the first strike, more intent to tell Maggie the news than they were of actually traveling to get there. It was a relief, though, to be back to a place you call home, to be able to really relax and let the aches and pains of battle to slowly ebb. Daryl peeled off from Paul, murmuring something about needing more sleep before bumping shoulders and walking off. Paul watched him with his head tilted curiously, then shaking his head and going off to Barrington to tell Maggie what happened.

"So, we won?" Maggie asks after Paul explained everything. 

Paul nods. "For now," he replies. "Rick and King Ezekiel will be by in a few days to make further plans, but for now, we rest." 

Maggie sighs and relaxes against her pillows, chewing on her lip. "How's Daryl?" she asks, narrowing her eyes when Paul just looks at her. "Find Judith and go to your trailer. Spend time with him for once, now that we finally have some down time." 

"Not a lot," Paul says, ducking his head when Maggie scowls at him. "There's also still things to do around here, Maggie. I can't just sit around and do nothing." 

"You can, and you will," Maggie says, crossing her arms. "There's more than enough people to do what needs to be done. You an' Daryl haven't had nearly enough time to be with one another. You have it now, so take it." 

"Yes, ma'am," Paul says, dodging deftly when Maggie throws a pillow at him, running out of the room with a laugh when she throws another and misses. 

~ 

Daryl's busy grumbling about too tight pants and too small shirts when he hears the door to the outside open, perking up when a light, bubbly scent reaches his nose. He wraps a blanket around himself and wanders out to the main area, humming softly when he sees Paul holding Judith, both babbling to one another. Paul looks up and smiles at Daryl, scrambling to adjust his hold when Judith also spots the Omega; letting out a shriek and lunging towards him. Daryl darts forward, skillfully taking Judith from Paul without dropping the blanket, purring as he walks over and sits on the couch. 

"Ma!" Judith babbles, leaning forward to brush her cheek with Daryl's, humming. "Miss you." 

"Missed ya, too, munchkin," Daryl murmurs, ensconcing her in the blanket with him, tapping her on the head when she starts bouncing. She looks up at him, pouting. "No biting." He shows his teeth, then wraps his lips around them, raising his brows. "Got it?" 

"Teef?" Judith murmurs, trying to mimic Daryl, mostly succeeding. 

"No teeth," Daryl reiterates. "Bite me an' no more." He taps her on the head when she starts whining. "Hey. Y'can, jus' don't bite. A'right?" 

"No teef." Judith nods. 

"Gonna regret this," Daryl grumbles, leaning back to get more comfortable as Judith wobbles in his lap. 

Immediately, Judith leans forward, head disappearing under the blanket. Paul knows the second she latches on; Daryl's lips twist, breath hitching, then sighing softly, relaxing his shoulders and closing his eyes. Paul sees the blanket move, recognizing it as Daryl moving a hand up to Judith's head, cupping the back of it to help keep her in place. The Omega's other hand comes up to hold her bottom as he subtly shifts her so she's off his stomach, causing the blanket to gap open, exposing Daryl to Paul's eyes. Daryl slits his eyes open when the smell of arousal drifts over to him, lips quirking when he catches Paul openly staring at him. 

"Enjoyin' the view?" he murmurs. 

Paul blinks, swallowing. "Any reason why you're only in your underwear?" he asks. 

"Couldn't fit into nothin'," Daryl replies, half-shrugging. "Shit's too tight." 

"So, you need clothes," Paul says, stepping back. "I can get those for you." 

"Don't need 'em right now," Daryl says. "Ain't like I'm goin' anywhere right now." 

"You won't get cold?" Paul then asks. 

"Think I'm running a fever, actually," Daryl replies, rumbling when Paul darts forward in worry. "Ain't like that, asshole. Pretty sure it's pre-Heat symptoms." 

"You're going into Heat?" Paul asks, voice rising an octave. 

Daryl hums, bobbing his head. "Feels like it," he murmurs. "Don't think it'll last, though; few days an' it should go away." He looks up at Paul, lip curling as he purrs, "Think yer up fer it?" 

"Should we be having this conversation right now?" Paul asks, gesturing to Judith when Daryl's brow furrows. "There's a child present." 

"Fallin' asleep," Daryl replies simply. "'S a good 'nough time as any way I see it." He scowls when Paul crosses his arms. "I move an' she wakes up. Now's a good time t'talk 'bout it." 

"You really think it'll come on that fast?" Paul asks, sitting on a kitchen chair. 

"Always did," Daryl replies. "'Member the first time?" He snorts when Paul flushes and looks away. "It's always gonna be like that." 

Paul nods. "So, tonight?" he asks, licking his lips when Daryl nods. "I'll make arrangements, then. Let people know not to disturb us for a while." He stands and quickly leaves, leaving behind a trail of embarrassed arousal. 

Daryl purrs and inhales deeply, letting his head fall back as he takes in the heady, lightly sweet scent of his Mate. 

~ 

Daryl startles awake some time later, almost immediately relaxing when he inhales the smell of Paul, fresh from outside. Other parts of him take interest, causing his temperature to spike, but he tamps it down, more than aware he still has Judith in his arms. He hears a sharp inhale and he opens his eyes, looking over at Paul who had froze near the kitchen table, eyes wide as he stares at Daryl. 

"Ease up there," Daryl rumbles. "Still got work t'do 'fore we do anyhtin'." He glances at the pile of clothes in Paul's arms. "The hell's all that?" 

That snaps Paul out of his daze, sheepishly holding the clothes up. "Figured while I was out, I'd find you more clothes," he says. "I don't know if it'll all fit, but it's mostly soft, stretchy material, so fingers crossed." He glances at Daryl, then down at the clothes. "Maggie knows not to let anyone disturb us for the next week; her words, not mine." He hastens to explain when Daryl rumbles softly. "She told me before she knew about this that we need to spend more time together, so our schedules were clear regardless." He chews on his lower lip, uncertain. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to do about Judith, so I had arrangements made just in case you didn't want her around to hear or see us." 

"Might be fer the best," Daryl says, carefully easing himself up from the couch, grunting when his body aches dully. "Who gets her fer the week?" 

"Maggie, mostly," Paul says. "She has others to help her with the actual care and keeping, but Judith will be staying with her for the duration." He puts the clothes down on the table and walks over to Daryl, gently easing Judith from his arms, softly hushing the child when she whines. He looks up at Daryl. "Five minutes." Then he's gone again, quiet, but quick, leaving Daryl alone once more. 

Daryl wanders over to the table, poking at the clothes Paul got him, picking up and stretching a pair of pants, humming softly when it looks like they'd fit. He folds the pants and picks up the rest of the clothes, walking off to the bedroom to put them away; he won't need them just yet, after all. 

~ 

By the time Paul returned, Daryl had gathered all the sheets, blankets, and pillows in the trailer and piled them on the bed, creating a comfortable nest for the pair of them. It wasn't much and Daryl honestly wishes he had more, but it would do in the interim. He heard Paul call for him, heard his footsteps coming down the hall, chuckling softly when he heard the door open and Paul inhale sharply. Daryl figured he did a pretty good job in scenting the room and in presenting himself to the Switch, especially when he heard the man curse and practically throw his boots off before climbing into the bed. He purred when the Switch plastered himself against the Omega's back, his clothes and beard scratching at exposed skin. Daryl reached back, pawing at Paul's head, yanking the beanie off and tossing it somewhere near his head. 

"C'mon," Daryl growled. "Get that shit off 'fore it gets stained." 

"Pushy," Paul retorts, but pulls back. 

Daryl rolls over to watch Paul undress, snorting in amusement when the Switch tugs at his gloves a few times before finally getting them off and tossing them aside with a little more force than necessary. His vest and shirt go next and Daryl can't help but stare at the Switch's chest, a little more rounder and bouncy than when he last saw it. His attention snaps to Paul's face when his belts and knives go next, clattering to the ground, face flushed. His arms sneak up, crossing them over his chest as if to shield it from view. 

"It's embarrassing," Paul murmurs. 

Daryl scoffs. "Ain't no more embarrassin' than mine," he says, rolling onto his back and wriggling to make his chest bounce, clearing his throat to get Paul's attention back to his face. "Y'prob'bly won't get much bigger. I ain't got that luxury." He rolls back to his side, raising a brow. "Mean, if y'wanna compare breast size, we can, but later." 

Paul swallows and nods, resuming in undressing, crawling into bed when his pants and underwear fall to the floor. He reaches out to cup Daryl's face, smoothing his fingers down to the Omega's neck, over the shiny scar he left there, rumbling when Daryl shivers. He leaves his hand there as he leans forward, burying his face in Daryl's chest and inhaling, moaning softly when Daryl whimpers and a milky-sweet smell suffuses the air. He pulls back sharply when he feels liquid splatter on his chin, nose scrunched in confusion as he wipes it with his free hand and licks his fingers clean, expression clearing in understanding. He smiles and looks at Daryl, chuckling at the Omega's flushed face. 

"For the record, it's delicious," Paul says and leans forward again, nosing around until he finds a nipple; latching on and giving an experimental suck, letting out a surprised sound when fluid rushes out, dribbling down his chin. He pulls back again and licks his lips, nodding. "We're definitely going to experiment with that." 

"Asshole," Daryl grumbles. "Lettin' good shit go t'waste." 

He lets out a yelp when Paul ducks down and drags his tongue over the Omega's chest, licking up the milk that had spilled out. He shivers when Paul gently cups one breast, then the other, cleaning up the mess he made of Daryl's chest. He sucks in a sharp breath when Paul flicks his tongue over his nipple, pushing his chest out a bit when he keeps doing it, lapping up the liquid he teases out. He plays with Daryl's nipples for a while, learning what drives the Omega wild and backing off if something causes pain or discomfort. He hums and lets Daryl's nipple go, running his hands down the Omega's side, grinning when he squirms at the ticklish sensation. He smooths his hand over the swell of Daryl's stomach, murmuring, " _later_ " as he reaches lower, skirting past the Omega's cock, purring when he lets out a whine, hips juddering. 

"Not yet," Paul says, nudging Daryl. "I want to taste you first." 

They pile together some pillows before Daryl rolls onto his front, ensuring he's comfortable before diving in. Paul settles between Daryl's legs, running his hands over his ass and thighs, teasing his fingers down the crease, rumbling when Daryl groans and slick leaks over his fingers. He licks his fingers clean, moaning at the taste and smell, then reaches back down, spreading Daryl open. He stares at the shiny, leaking hole for a brief moment before leaning in and licking him in one long stripe. Daryl's body jerks as he cries out, spreading his legs wider as Paul begins licking in earnest, heedless of the slick running down his chin. He gathers some of the slick in his hand and wraps it around Daryl's cock, purring when the Omega thrusts a few times before letting out a shout as he comes, body arching in pleasure. 

Paul gives Daryl no time to recover; pulling away enough to shove two fingers into the Omega's hole, humming when he immediately clenches around the fingers with another shout. Fluid rushes over Paul's fingers, down his hand and wrist, scissoring his fingers to relax the muscles enough to put a third in. Daryl curses, fingers curling in the bed sheets, hips thrusting back into the fingers, wanting more. He whines when the fingers are removed, turning into a moan when Paul takes his hips and presses himself against the Omega, letting out a hiss, hips twitching. He slides his cock over Daryl's ass and thighs, smearing his scent over the Omega's skin, marking him as Paul's. He then takes his cock in hand and presses it to Daryl's hole, easing himself inside, exhaling in a rush when Daryl grumbles and shoves himself back, seating himself on Paul's cock. 

"Fuck," Paul breathes, gripping Daryl's hips tight. 

"Ain't glass," Daryl rumbles. "Ain't gonna break." He sighs as he wiggles, grunting when Paul's hips twitch. "Puppy'll be fine if that's what yer worried 'bout." 

"Can't help it," Paul says, voice strained. "I know it's impossible, but it doesn't make it easier." 

They slowly build up a rhythm, Daryl eventually getting Paul to let go by teasing him enough and threatening to ride him at least once if he didn't get with the program. 

"Promises, promises," Paul quips, thrusting inside Daryl in long, languid slides. "Maybe another time." 

Daryl's second orgasm takes longer, but it feels more satisfying; clenching around Paul's rapidly swelling cock as he comes, purring when the Switch's Knot locks into place, liquid heat pouring into Daryl as Paul comes. Paul drapes himself over Daryl, rolling them carefully to their sides so he's not crushing the Omega, biting his lip as his Knot's jarred, hips jerking as more come floods out of him. He buries his nose in Daryl's sweat-slick hair, sighing softly, hands wandering over the Omega's body. He chuckles when Daryl snatches his hands back from where he was creeping them towards his cock, holding them tight. 

"Don't think you can come again?" Paul teases. 

"Could," Daryl grumbles. "Too sensitive right now." 

"I don't have to touch your cock to get you hard and coming again," Paul murmurs, rolling his hips, purring when Daryl's breath hitches. "Could play with other things, drive you wild." He rubs his hands over Daryl's hips before moving them up to his chest, taking a couple handfuls and squeezing, shivering when Daryl shivers. He noses around until he finds an ear, gently nibbling on the lobe, tugging it when Daryl whines. He lets it go, whispering, "I could make you come with a few simple touches." 

Daryl whimpers, back arching when Paul plays with his nipples, teasing them every which way, occasionally pulling back to massage his breasts before going back to his nipples, purring as milk leaks over his hands, making a mess of the sheets under them. He hears Daryl's breath hitch, moaning as he feels his body clench and relax, biting the Omega's shoulder as he comes again, rolling his hips with it. It apparently triggers Daryl's orgasm, letting out a high, thin whine as he comes, bringing a hand back to grip tight to Paul's hip. 

"Don't move," he breathes. "Fuck." 

"That good, huh?" Paul teases, chuckling when Daryl's other hand comes back to smack him on the head. "Only three or four more days of this. At least you're more coherent this time around." 

"'S the pregnancy," Daryl mumbles. "Can't go outta yer mind with a puppy in yer belly." 

"True." Paul nods. "Don't want to hurt them, so you have to keep a clear head." 

"Yep." 

~ 

Three days later, Daryl kicks Paul out of the trailer, shoving the soiled bed clothes at the Switch before shutting the door in his face. Paul blink at the shut door, then down to the sheets in his hands, sighing softly. 

"Trouble in paradise?" 

Paul jumps and spins, relaxing when he sees it's just Enid. "Nothing like that, no," he replies. "End of the cycle. My duty is to clean the bed sheets and blankets while Daryl cleans the Nest." 

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Enid asks, head cocked curiously. 

"I'm not the one currently pregnant," Paul reminds her, putting the bed clothes on the picnic table before walking off to gather cleaning supplies, Enid following. "Cleaning the Nest and home is more intensive, but he's the one who needs the place to look and smell the way he wants right now, not me." He hands Enid a few bottles while he grabs a couple of large buckets and bag of laundry pins, turning to smile at the girl. "If he wants help, he knows where to find me, but until then, my duty is to wash what we made a mess of." 

"Gross," Enid says, scrunching her nose as she followed Paul back to the trailer, putting the bottles down. "I'll stay away for a while. I don't know how he'd react to my smell." 

"You're Pack," Paul says simply, shrugging. 

"Still." Enid gives a smile, reaching out to tap his cheek before turning and walking away. 

Paul watches her go, shaking his head. He drops the bag of pins and one of the buckets on the table before he wanders over to put water in the other bucket, taking it back over once it's full. He sits himself down, rolls up his sleeves, pulls his hair back, and gets to work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter, we (finally) find out where Merle went. I'm going to apologize in advance because those new tags/warnings/rating change are all in direct relation to finding Merle, so take heed of that. I did mark out where those areas are with three stars ( *** ) so you can avoid them if you so wish.

The following month felt like waiting for the other shoe to drop. Between intensive planning meetings and minor skirmishes here and there, it left everyone feeling on edge. Most of the time, they were waiting on Dwight to feed them information before making a plan to strike, with varying success rates.

Two weeks ago, the communities came together with a plan to barricade Negan and the Saviors in their compound before going after the various outposts and bolt holes they had scattered around. They especially wanted the firepower the Saviors had and Dwight easily gave the information, though he noted it could've been moved since then. One week ago, they put that plan into action, successfully blockading the Santuary with a positively massive herd of walkers and systematically started taking out the outposts and bolt holes. Maggie couldn't wait to get in on the action, shouting more than once at the doctor when he told her she would need time to recover before doing anything. 

_"I've been sittin' on my ass for the last six months," Maggie seethed, glaring at the doctor. "Soon as I'm able, I'm goin' out there with them."_

_"You're going to need time to recover," the doctor tried insisting again. "Your body won't be used to moving around so much. You have to work up to it."_

_"Gotta walk 'fore you can run," Daryl puts in, scowling when Maggie turns her glare to him._

_"You're one to talk," Maggie glowers. "Goin' out there six months gone, puttin' you an' the puppy at risk."_

_"M'body's built fer this shit," Daryl retorts with a growl. "I can go out there til I'm ready to birth the kid an' we'd both be fine."_

Daryl is forced to rethink his words a week after that conversation. He wakes up that morning feeling more swollen and ungainly than he's used to. He also has to wobble upright and make a dash for the bathroom, getting his head in the toilet in time for his stomach to roll over and express everything inside it. He gags and dry heaves for several long minutes, leaning back to breathe in air that doesn't smell like vomit, resting his hands over the swell of his belly. He smells Paul before he hears him, opening his eyes to look at the Switch. 

"You alright?" he asks, rubbing his eyes and yawning, pausing when the smell catches up to him. "Finally hit that morning sickness?" 

"Seems like," Daryl grumbles, rubbing his stomach idly, grimacing when he feels a kick. 

"Anything I can do to help?" Paul asks, walking in to the bathroom to help Daryl up before being asked. 

"Nah." Daryl growls as he wobbles, gripping tight to Paul's arms, breathing deeply. 

"If you puke on me, I will never forgive you," Paul says, mock-seriously. 

"Fuck off." 

Eventually, Daryl lets Paul go, shuffling back to the bedroom, hearing Paul flush the toilet before following. Daryl sits on the bed, leaning back to try and ease the pressure on his lower back, scowling at the Switch when he kneels in front of the Omega with a small smile. 

"Nothing naughty, promise," he says, holding his hands up. "Can I?" 

Slowly, Daryl nods and Paul's smile widens, scooting forward and laying his hands on Daryl's stomach. He hums as he splays his fingers out, leaning forward to press his forehead to the swell, closing his eyes and purring softly. His lips quirk when he feels a kick, then another, leaning back just enough to brush his nose, then his cheek over Daryl's stomach, peering up at Daryl through his lashes. 

"Still up to going on the outpost raid today?" he asks softly. 

"Helped plan it, didn' I?" Daryl replies. 

"Doesn't mean you have to go," Paul says, huffing when Daryl knocks his knee against Paul's head. "It wouldn't kill you to slow down a little, you know." 

"Might," Daryl retorts shortly. "Shit's gotta get done. Can't do that sittin' aroun' all day." 

"There's more than enough people to get it done," Paul says, shoving at Daryl's knee lightly. "You trained them yourself, so you know they know what they're doing." 

Daryl hums, nodding. "None of 'em know how to handle Rick, though," he says. "Would jus' go with what he says, even if it means goin' off-plan." 

"Fair enough," Paul says, though he doesn't look too pleased, pressing a kiss to Daryl's stomach. "Just be careful. Please." 

"Always am," Daryl says, knocking his knee against Paul again. 

~ 

Raiding the outpost went well enough, though they discovered the guns they were looking for weren't there. 

"Asshole lied t'us," Daryl growls. 

"He did say they could've been moved after he told us," Rick counters. 

Daryl hums, pacing around. He moves quickly when there's a sudden slew of gunfire, firing at random while shielding himself in a doorway. It takes a while, but they end up victorious, soon splitting off to scout out the rest of the building; to find the guns or other Saviors doesn't really matter to Daryl. He was creeping down a hallway when a smell caught his attention; forgetting he was supposed to be scouting for any surviving Saviors and kill them, the Omega took off at a run toward the smell. He skidded to a stop at a door, where the smell was practically dripping off, alerting anyone nearby that there was something potentially dangerous inside. Daryl ignored it all and took the knob, pausing in surprise when it turned easily; carefully, he opens the door, projecting his own smell as _safe-no threat_. He hears a warning growl just as the light from outside reaches the person inside and Daryl freezes, eyes wide at the sight of them. 

"Merle..." 

Merle sits crouched in the farthest corner, naked as the day he was born, covered in all manner of dirt, blood, sweat, piss, and shit. His blood red eyes bore holes in Daryl, lip curled into a snarl, a low threatening growl coming from deep within his chest. The growl falters when Daryl falls to his knees and the smell of tears wafts over to the Feral Alpha, stopping entirely when curiosity got him moving. He uncurls from his crouch, reaching over with his one good hand to pull himself toward Daryl in a sort of monkey walk, staring at the Omega in confusion and a fair amount of hostility. Daryl keeps himself still, head tilted to the side, eyes down, projecting _safe-no threat_ despite feeling fear for his brother, but he ruthlessly tamps it down. He knew Merle probably didn't recognize him, given his changed scent and physical form, but he hoped whatever was there was enough to bring his brother back. He jumps when he feels Merle press his head into his chest, freezing and breath hitching when the Alpha growls, nosing around until a milky-sweet smell comes forth. When he starts mouthing at Daryl's chest, Daryl didn't stop to think; he brought a hand up to gently swat at Merle's head, rumbling softly. 

*** 

The next second, he's on his back, Merle's hand at his throat, the Alpha himself straddling the Omega's legs, snarling, projecting his scent as a warning to the Omega. Daryl whimpers softly, forcing his fear down, lifting his head to bare his neck, one hand creeping to his stomach, pressing lightly. Merle rumbles, looking down at Daryl's stomach, releasing his neck to touch his stomach, gently smoothing it over the taunt, swollen skin. He lets out a soft purr when he feels something bump his hand before moving his hand further up, cupping one of Daryl's breasts and squeezing. Instantly, more of that milky-sweet smell bursts forth and Daryl lets out a whine, feeling his shirt dampen with milk. Merle pulls his hand back, putting it on the floor to use as leverage to lean forward, burying his nose in the damp spot and inhaling, letting out a pleased hum. He then licks the spot, rumbling in a mix of satisfaction and warning when Daryl twitches and lets out another whine while more milk soaks through his shirt. The Alpha tries sucking on the shirt, spitting it out when the taste of blood and sweat mixed with the milk, mouth twisting unhappily. He leans back long enough to ruck the Omega's shirt up, taking care around his stomach and chest before leaning forward again to lick at the Omega's skin, lapping up the spilled milk. He starts purring when he reaches Daryl's chest, nosing at the swollen flesh, then at his nipple where milk was beading up. He growls out a low warning when Daryl arches and lets out a high-pitched sound when he flattens his tongue over the nipple, latching on when milk bursts out. 

"Goddamnit, Merle." 

Merle rumbles and starts sucking, not seeming to care when his actions cause the milk to come too fast and dribble down his chin. He then begins to slowly thrust his hips, moaning as his hard cock slides over the bottom of Daryl's stomach. He could feel the Omega getting hard under him, could smell his slick dampening his pants and he rumbles in pleasure, thrusting down harder. He releases Daryl's nipple and Daryl lets out a whine, back arching as if asking for more, but Merle ignores that. He stops and gets off Daryl, growling and gripping at his hips when the Omega tries moving away. He rolls Daryl's hips and the Omega shoots him a look, but slowly rolls over onto his knees, hands going to cover his stomach protectively, gently pressing his cheek to the ground. Merle immediately blankets Daryl's body with his own, purring as he thrusts his hips against the Omega's backside. He paws at Daryl's hips, fingers catching the hem of his pants and pulling, growling in frustration when they barely move. He pulls back and tugs on the pants, pausing when Daryl lets out a growl. 

"No." 

Merle rumbles, tugging on the pants again, reaching out to place his stump on Daryl's back and pressing down when the Omega growls again and tries pulling away. Daryl lets out a hiss and freezes, which gives Merle enough time to get the Omega's pants down past his ass, exposing him to the Alpha. Merle hums as he smooths his hand over Daryl's ass, fingers dipping into the crease, smearing the slick already there, rumbling when more drips over his fingers and hand. He presses two fingers into Daryl, purring when they slide in easily and the Omega's breath hitches. He pulls his fingers out, smearing more of the slick around before gripping Daryl's hips and thrusting his cock against the Omega's ass, rumbling softly at the easy slide. Daryl cries out when Merle's cock catches against his rim, back arching when the tip slides in, almost screaming when the Alpha growls and slams the rest of his cock inside. It's a tight fit, but Daryl's body accepts it easily, forcibly relaxing and gushing slick over the both of them. 

Merle rumbles in pleasure, settling himself into a better position before pulling out and pushing back in slowly, starting up a smooth rhythm to maximize their mutual pleasure. Daryl peaks first, and quickly, letting out a high, thin whine as he comes, pressing his forehead into the ground as his body trembles. Merle rumbles again, pressing his stump down more roughly as he thrusts inside the Omega in short, sharp stabs. Daryl grunts with each thrust, body oversensitive, chest and nipples scraping harshly against the ground; the back of his hands raw as they also scrape the ground, protecting his belly from the same fate. 

He could feel himself getting hard again, the heady scent of an aroused Feral Alpha blending with the milky, sugary scent of an aroused, pregnant Omega saturating the air, the feeling of the Alpha's rapidly swelling cock pounding his oversensitive insides driving the instinct. Daryl bites down on his lower lip, drawing blood as Merle keeps thrusting despite his Knot swelling into place, stretching Daryl's ass wide with each push and pull. Daryl's second orgasm comes as quick as the first, triggered by the rush of liquid heat as Merle came inside him, crying out at the force of it. He hisses as Merle forcefully pulls out, moaning when he feels the Alpha's come splattering against his back, his ass, and his thighs. Merle finally lets go of Daryl's hip, gripping his cock and jacking himself, releasing more come with a satisfied growl. He lets his cock go, easing his stump off Daryl's back so he can use his hand to smear the come up to the Omega's neck, into his hair, down to his arm pits, and further still to his chest; lightly easing Daryl up to cover his nipples, purring when they release some milk, mixing with the come. He presses his swollen cock against Daryl's backside, rolling his hips and shivering. 

*** 

"Mine," Merle growls, sighing as he releases more come and Daryl whimpers. "Pack." 

Daryl nods, shuddering and pressing back into Merle. "Yours," he murmurs. "Pack." 

"Not Mate." Daryl can practically hear Merle's brow furrow in confusion, feels his nose bury into the his neck. "Where?" 

"Out," Daryl replies simply, pressing his head against Merle's when the Alpha growls. "Protecting. Calm." 

"Left you," Merle grumbles, bringing his hand down to Daryl's belly. "Left puppy. Unprotected." 

"There's other Pack," Daryl murmurs, gripping Merle's hand in both of his. "They keep me safe when he's not with me." He gently headbutts Merle, grumbling. "Can take care o' m'self anyways." 

"No." Merle brings his stump around, wrapping it around Daryl and pulling him back against his body tightly. "Not safe. Not Pack." 

"Yes, Pack," Daryl retorts, squirming a little in discomfort. "More 'n enough of 'em t'keep me safe." 

"Not Pack," Merle insists. "Not safe." 

"Won't be safe 'til we get out of here," Daryl says, letting out a shout when Merle growls and abruptly lets him go. "The hell, Merle?" 

"Not safe," Merle rumbles, standing on wobbly legs. "Need t'go." 

"Where?" Daryl stands, too, grimacing at the sticky slide of come all over him. "Can't take you nowhere in the state yer in. Fuck!" His legs suddenly give out on him and he flails his arms, trying to find something stable to hold on to. He kicks a leg out instinctively to try and rebalance, but it gets tangled in his pants and he teeters, the ground coming up quick. All the breath rushes out of him when he's grabbed and rolled, landing on a body rather than the hard ground. 

The movement jars his body and all the other aches and pains he's suddenly aware of; up and down, he radiates some sort of pain. From his cheek, to his chest; his hands, to his ass; finally, to his knees and back up to his ass where he hurts the most. His middle jumps a few times, reminding him that the puppy probably didn't enjoy it very much, either. He wraps his hands around his stomach, letting out a high whine, for himself and the puppy. The body underneath Daryl moves, gently maneuvering him to the ground and he's suddenly looking up at Merle, the Alpha's brow furrowed and lips downturned. 

"Need help," he murmurs. "Gotta go." 

"Where?" Daryl asks again. "Can't take you nowhere an' I can't go anywhere lookin' an' smellin' like this." 

"Can," Merle says, nodding. "Will find somewhere." 

He then moves Daryl further into the room before standing, staring hard at the Omega before turning and leaving, shutting the door tight and plunging the room into inky darkness. Daryl blinks several times, trying to tamp down the sudden panic at being alone, in the dark, aching all over, and positively reeking of a Feral Claim. He rubs his hands over his stomach when it gives a series of jumps, murmuring nonsense and purring softly. 

He's not sure how long he's been in the room, but he eventually hears the sounds of a pair of footsteps and a series of growls. He cries out when the door's abruptly opened and light streams in, curling in on himself to try and protect himself and the puppy. Over the stench of Feral Alpha, he recognizes Rick's scent, hears his low moan of anguish and he whimpers, flinching away when Rick steps forward. 

"What did you do to him?" Rick growls. 

"Pack," Merle replies simply. "Not safe. Gotta go." 

"You really think I'd trust you back in Alexandria?" Rick asks sardonically. "After this?" 

Daryl hears Merle snarl, so he uncurls, looking at Rick. "Wouldn't be safe anyways," he says, wincing as he eases himself into sitting. "Ain't safe t'have a Feral Alpha around people." 

"But safe to be around you?" Rick asks, raising a brow. 

"Better me than a whole community," Daryl retorts, scowling. "He ain't safe anywhere, 'cept maybe a bolt hole." He growls when Rick still looks skeptical. "Y'ain't takin' him from me, or me from him. That ain't your decision t'make." 

"What about Jesus?" Rick asks. "When he sees you like this, when you _smell_ like this?" 

"Pack," Merle butts in. 

"You gonna do the same thing to Jesus?" Rick asks, turning to Merle. "Forcibly Claim him like you did Daryl?" 

"Reestablishing the Pack Bond," Daryl says. "Fer a Feral, that's how y'do it." 

"Jesus was never part of his Pack," Rick grumbles. 

"Mate," Merle growls. "Makes Pack." 

"What he said," Daryl says, hissing as he shifts, trying to get more comfortable and failing. "We done here? Cuz I got a date with a shower and some painkillers." 

"Got a date with the doctor, more like," Rick says, frowning. 

"Nah, 'm good." Daryl shakes his head. "Jus' wanna get outta here an' get home, or close enough t'home." He looks between the two Alphas. "Any idea how t'get me outta here?" 

Merle steps forward, gently but easily helping Daryl up, rumbling softly when he picks the Omega up, ignoring his protests as he turns and walks out of the room. Daryl hears Rick's grumblings behind him, but follows them down and out of the building. Merle sets Daryl down in the jeep waiting outside, turning and growling at each person he sees. 

"Easy Merle," Daryl says, reaching out to grip the Alpha's arm. "They're Pack. Safe." 

"Not safe," Merle growls. "Gotta go." 

"Daryl?" 

Daryl curses and turns, tilting his head upon seeing Aaron, who's staring at Daryl with wide eyes. 

"'M a'right," he says. 

"What happened?" Aaron asks. 

"Found his brother," Rick replies before Daryl can. "Turns out the Saviors took him, turned him Feral." He glances between Daryl, Merle, and Aaron. "Daryl thinks he might be worth saving." 

"Anyone is worth saving," Aaron says, looking at Merle. "If he was truly Feral, he would've attacked all of us as soon as Daryl was out of his arms." 

"Still might," Daryl points out. "Gotta keep yer distance fer a while." 

"Of course," Aaron says with a nod, giving Merle a small smile. "It's nice to see you still alive, Merle. Come see us some time once you have all your facilities back, alright?" 

Merle tilts his head before giving a single sharp nod, climbing into the jeep and starting it, double checking Daryl's secure before driving off. Daryl directs him most of the way, diverting when needed, wincing with every bump on the road. Sometime later, Daryl directs him to a shallow ditch, hissing when they come to a complete stop. Merle looks around before looking at Daryl, head cocked. 

"'S in the woods," Daryl answers. "Didn' want t'bring the jeep in there an' leave tracks." 

"Can y'walk?" Merle rasps. 

"If I have some help," Daryl replies. "Get m'pants on right, too." 

Merle gets out of the jeep, helping Daryl out, the Omega grumbling about the drying come on his body as he pulls his pants up and his shirt down. Merle rumbles, holding onto Daryl as they slowly make their way into the woods, Daryl quietly directing their path, deliberately mucking the trail so no one would follow. He's thankful they don't come across any walkers or people, practically sagging in relief when the cabin comes into view, urging them a little faster despite the aches. Merle leans Daryl against the wall of the cabin, glowering when Daryl grouses unhappily at behind left outside while Merle scouts inside, but he allows it, if only to get inside faster. 

Merle comes back quick enough. "Safe," he says, taking Daryl's arm and leading him inside, easing him down on the musty couch. "Mate?" 

"Hilltop," Daryl replies, shaking his head when Merle turns to leave. "Made plans t'meet here after the raids. He should be here soon." 

Hours later and Paul finally walks through the door, stopping immediately upon seeing Merle hovering over Daryl. He closes the door and leans against it, putting his hands up and tilting his head. 

"I see you found your brother," he says, swallowing as Merle rounds the couch and stalks up to him. "How bad is he?" 

"He ain't all there, but there's somethin' worth savin'," Daryl replies. 

"Is that why it smells like stale Feral Alpha in here?" Paul asks, glancing over at Daryl, then back to Merle. "Or why it looks like you took a bath in Alpha Juice?" 

"Reestablishing Pack Bond," Daryl replies, grimacing. "Ain't as pleasant as it sounds concernin' Ferals." 

"No, I imagine not," Paul murmurs, lowering his eyes as Merle leans in to bury his face in the Switch's neck, shivering when Merle exhales and mouths at the flesh. He swallows, licking his lips. "Pain levels?" 

"Not as bad as earlier," Daryl says. "Could use a bath and some painkillers, though." 

"Why haven't you already?" Paul asks, letting out a squeak when Merle presses against him, rumbling low. 

"Couldn't get off this damn couch without Merle hoverin' like some Pack Mama," Daryl grouses, crossing his arms. "Figured it wasn't worth the effort yet." 

"And now?" Paul inquires, biting his lip when Merle starts undulating his hips, widening his stance for better leverage. 

"Whole Pack that's worth shit is here," Daryl replies with a shrug. "Might as well try." He puts his hands on the couch, slowly easing himself into a standing position. He scoffs when he hears Merle rumble softly, turning his head to scowl at Daryl. "Try me, Merle." He slowly shuffles around the couch, toward the bathroom, making it inside the room before his arm is grabbed. "Best not try t'stop me." 

"Not stopping." Daryl blinks and turns, seeing Paul. Paul smiles, turning the light on with his free hand. "Helping. This room looks just big enough to fit all of us. You can soak and Merle can keep an eye on both of us." 

"Y'do know that yer prob'bly gonna have t'soak too, right?" Daryl asks, raising a brow. 

"I figured," Paul replies, half-shrugging, leading Daryl to the toilet where he sits him down. "Can't say I'm entirely pleased or even looking forward to it, but if it keeps me from getting mauled and/or killed while also staying with you, I'm not sure I can really complain." He turns to the tub, switching the water on, making sure it's hot enough before plugging it and turning back to Daryl. 

Daryl scowls at Paul, peeling his shirt off and tossing it aside, accepting the helping hand to stand so he can wriggle out of his pants and underwear; sitting again to let Paul remove his boots with the rest of his clothes. He sees Paul grimace at the state he's in, lightly punching the Switch before standing again, gripping Paul's hand tight as he eases his legs over the lip of the tub, hissing at the heat of the water. 

"Think you got this hot enough?" Daryl grouses. 

"Hot enough to ease the aches and pains, not enough to cook the puppy," Paul quips with a grin, gently easing Daryl down into the water. 

Soon after, he's turning the water off, cupping Daryl's cheek before turning to face Merle, who had been standing in the doorway while Paul tended to Daryl. Paul removes his gloves, jacket, and weapons, setting them aside then falling to his knees, breathing deep. He jumps a little when he feels Daryl reach out to ruck his fingers through the Switch's hair briefly, purring. 

"Don' think too hard on it," Daryl mumbles, tugging on the strands before letting go. "Merle ain't out to deliberately hurt ya." 

"It's not that," Paul murmrs, bowing his head. "Just...never been part of a Pack before." 

"Technically, y'were part o' Rick's Pack soon as we shared m'first Heat," Daryl says, reaching out to tap the back of Paul's head. "An' don't let Maggie hear y'say that. Pretty sure she considered y'Pack months ago. It ain't all about sharin' scents or shit." 

"But it is a big thing," Paul says, glancing up when he hears Merle stepping into the room. 

Daryl taps Paul on the head again. "If it makes y'feel better, we'll get Maggie to scent ya when we're done here," he says. "Rick, too, if yer really feelin' up to it." 

Paul hums, nodding. "Think I'd like that," he murmurs. 

*** 

He quiets when Merle kneels in front of him, reaching out with his hand to cup his face, lightly scratching through his beard. Merle's fingers brush over Paul's ear, rumbling when the Switch shivers, running his hand down to Paul's neck, using his wrist to smear his scent there. He then skims his hand down Paul's front, pausing over the Switch's chest, head tilted curiously. He puts his hand and stump on Paul's hips and leans forward, using first his nose, then his mouth, humming in surprise when a milky-sweet scent drifts through the air. His hand immediately starts pulling Paul's shirt up; Paul quickly gets the top buttons undone before removing it entirely, chewing on his lower lip nervously. 

"Ain't embarrassin'," Daryl pipes up quietly. "An' don't do what I did." 

"What?" 

Paul squeaks when Merle leans back in and starts mouthing at one small breast, his hand coming up to massage the other. He latches onto a nipple just as he's started tweaking and teasing the other, rumbling when Paul cries out and leans back, pushing his chest out. 

"Sensitive?" Daryl teases, chuckling lightly. 

"A bit," Paul murmurs, shivering and hissing when Merle sucks harder. "I'm not expressing anything yet, though." 

Daryl hums. "Give it time," he murmurs. 

Merle continues to play with Paul's nipples and breasts, seeming to delight in the sounds he pulls from the Switch, his hand soon inching down to tug at Paul's pants, rumbling when he can't get them open. Before Merle can rip his pants, Paul deftly pops the button and slides the zipper down, crying out in surprise when Merle yanks his hips forward, causing him to unbalance and almost knock his head into the tub. 

"Easy Merle," Daryl warns with a rumble. 

Merle rumbles back, but he scoots back enough, taking Paul with him. He places his stump on the Switch's chest, pressing him down until he's on his back, staring up at the Alpha. It takes no time for the both of them to get Paul's pants and underwear off, Paul rolling to his knees when Merle presses his stump to his hip insistently. He's immediately blanketed by the Alpha, grunting when his hips move, thrusting his cock against Paul's ass and thighs, smearing his scent on the bare skin. He shivers when he feels slick running down his crack, feels his body adjusting minutely in preparation. Merle pulls back, sitting on his knees, purring at the sight of Paul's slick, reaching his hand out to run his fingers through the substance. He purrs louder when Paul lets out a whine, dropping his head between his shoulders, hips twitching. He hums when Daryl drops a hand in his hair, lightly scratching, purring softly as if to reassure the Switch. 

"Jus' let it happen," Daryl murmurs. "Gonna hurt worse if y'fight it." 

"Can't scent mark like a normal person," Paul grumbles, breath hitching and releasing a soft moan when Merle slips two fingers inside him. "Fucking Ferals." 

Merle takes little time to prepare Paul, shoving a third finger inside with the others, stretching the Switch messily before removing his fingers. He puts his hand on Paul's hip and thrusts forward, humming as he slides easily over Paul's crack. He rotates his hips, feeling himself catch on the rim of Paul's hole more than once, revels in the whimpers and groans he pulls from the Switch. He needs more, though, so he releases Paul's hip long enough to take hold of his cock and press the tip inside, putting his hand back on Paul's hip, gripping tight as he slams home. He purrs while Paul shouts, body tensing before relaxing almost immediately, releasing more slick to ease the way. Merle immediately starts up a brutal rhythm, grunting with effort, fingers digging into Paul's hip, groaning as the Switch clenches around his rapidly swelling cock. Paul's moaning constantly, lifting his head so he can rub his nose over Daryl's wrist, biting down when he feels Merle's Knot lock into place, triggering his orgasm, muffling his shout. He releases Daryl's wrist to scream as Merle keeps moving, his Knot stretching his hole with every thrust. He whimpers when Daryl's fingers card through his hair, his purr barely heard over Merle's grunting and Paul's whimpers. He feels his body trying to accommodate, muscles stretching and relaxing past their limits and slick running out of him in a steady stream, but it still hurts. Impossibly, he feels himself getting hard again, likely attributed to the heavy smell of arousal in the air and his oversensitive nerves being relentlessly pounded by Merle. 

Paul's second orgasm peaks quickly, triggered by Merle's orgasm, coming deep inside the Switch before roughly pulling out, splattering his body with his come. He takes his hand off Paul's hip to take himself in hand, jacking himself and releasing more come. He then brings his hand up to spread the come over Paul's back, over his neck, into his hair; back down to spread it to his arm pits and around his front. He cops a good feel on Paul's chest, scooting close before easing the Switch up, rumbling when he sits him back on his cock. Paul cries out when he feels Merle sliding back in, shivering and arching his back as Merle's Knot pops back in with some effort, hissing when Merle floods his insides with more come. He spreads his legs a bit to get more comfortable, biting his lip as the movement jostles Merle's cock and Merle grunts, hips jolting. 

*** 

Slowly, Paul looks over to Daryl, who looks a little flushed, one hand suspiciously underwater. 

"Did you seriously just play with yourself?" Paul asks. 

Daryl flushes darker, shrugging. "Might've," he mumbles, then to Merle, "You best not be tryin' t'pup up m'Mate. He's mine, an' mine alone." 

"He knocks me up, I'll kill him myself," Paul threatens, growling when Merle rumbles. "You bet your ass I'm serious. The polite thing to do is ask before you shove your Knot in someone." He grunts when Merle runs his hand over Paul's come-stained body. "Scent marking and claiming Pack is one thing. That's what I agreed to. I didn't agree to be locked to someone who's not my Mate and probably expecting he'll get a puppy or two out of it. It's not happening. No way, no how."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would safely assume this chapter could be named "Oh, Shit, Negan's Out; Part 1", with the next one being the second part of that and the one after that (maybe/hopefully) being the conclusion of this.
> 
> Unfortunately, this is the last chapter I have completed and I honestly don't know when I'll manage to finish the rest. So, until that happens, consider this an official hiatus.

The following days were spent in tense silence. Paul left as soon as he was able, freshly washed yet still aching terribly, smiling lightly when Daryl questioned if he should go anywhere.

_"It's just a few aches and pains," Paul told him, cupping Daryl's cheek._

_"Achin' enough that yer still limpin'," Daryl retorted. "Wincin' every couple steps."_

_"I'll be fine," Paul said, leaning in to brush their cheeks together, murmuring into Daryl's hair, "Honestly, I want to check in with the doctor, make sure nothing happened; and if something did, then I want to know what I can do about it."_

_"Cover all yer bases," Daryl said with a nod. "I get it. 'M sorry he did what he did. Wasn't expectin' it t'go that way."_

_"It happened," Paul said, shrugging. "It's not your fault, so don't go blaming yourself, alright?"_

Paul left then, reassuring that he'd be back soon with more food and supplies. He returned late the next day, a veritable storm cloud over his head as he slammed into the cabin, instantly gaining the attention of both Daryl and Merle. 

"What happened?" Daryl asks, taking the bags from Paul and setting them down. 

Paul shook Daryl's hands off, stalking up to Merle, growling low, fists clenched. Merle stood his ground, head tilted, red-ringed eyes staring at Paul. There was smug little smile on his face, as if he knew why Paul was raging. He cried out in surprise and pain when Paul hauled back and punched him, knocking him on his ass. 

"You," Paul rumbles. "Stay the _hell_ away from me unless you really do want to die." He turned and walked back to Daryl, taking the Omega's hand and all but dragging him to the only bedroom, slamming the door shut. 

"Paul, what the hell?" Daryl asks once the door's shut. 

Paul starts pacing, running his hands through his hair. "We were right, or at least that's what it looks like," he rumbles, tugging at his hair. "Doc confirmed it, tried to help." He growls, letting go of his hair and glaring at the closed door. "Fucking Feral Knothead." 

"Fuckin' hell," Daryl says. "What're y'gonna do now?" 

"Well, if the medicine the doctor gave me doesn't work, my only other option is to keep it," Paul says, shoulders slumping, the fight suddenly going out of him as he looks at Daryl. "I don't know if I can do that." 

"Then y'better hope the meds worked," Daryl says, pulling Paul into a hug, purring softly. 

Paul wraps his arms tight around Daryl, burying his face in the Omega's neck, letting out a shuddering breath. He clings to Daryl for several minutes, slowly relaxing under the steady purring from the Omega, eventually pulling back a bit to smile at him. 

"Thanks." 

Daryl shrugs, bumping their foreheads together, causing Paul to laugh lightly. He hums then, eyes lighting up. 

"I almost forgot," he says, waiting for Daryl to look at him before saying, "Maggie had her baby. Whole and healthy, the both of them." His smile falters then. "I don't know the whole story, but it looked like she was having some issues feeding him while I was there." He shrugs when Daryl's brow furrows. "She didn't ask, but she had this look about her that basically projected that she needed help." 

"So, let's go help her," Daryl says, pulling away from Paul and turning. 

"What about Merle?" Paul asks. 

"He knows t'stay put," Daryl says, opening the door and walking out, scowling at his brother on the couch. "Or he should. Asshole knows he'll get his dumb ass shot if he goes near Hilltop or the others." 

Merle growls, removing the bloodied tissue from his nose to properly scowl at Daryl. "Ain't like I wanna stay here," he says. "All them pussy motherfuckers jus' don' wanna be 'round me." 

"No one wants to be around a Feral, least of all an Alpha," Paul says. 

"Then that makes you dumbass number one, eh?" Merle questions with a grin. "You an' Daryl. Stayin' here with me, not knowin' if I might go red and wanna Claim y'both again." He gives Paul a salacious look, spreading his legs and licking his lips. "Wouldn' mind havin' a taste o' you again, if I'm bein' honest." 

"He's taken," Daryl growls, stepping front of Paul, blocking him from Merle's view. "Mine, an' mine alone." 

"Cool yer hormones, baby brother," Merle teases. "I was jus' teasin' 'im." 

Daryl growls again and turns, grabbing Paul's arm and shoving him out the front door, ignoring Merle's laughter following them out. 

~ 

Paul stops Daryl a few yards from Hilltop, looking anywhere but the Omega, chewing on his lower lip. Daryl cocks his head, eyes narrow. 

"What'd ya do?" he asks. 

Paul whips his head to Daryl, eyes wide. "What makes you think I did anything?" he asks, rolling his eyes when Daryl simply raises his brows. "Alright, fine. I wanted to warn you about something, something you're probably not going to like." 

"Spit it out, then," Daryl says when Paul waffles. 

"There's prisoners at Hilltop," Paul says in a rush, taking hold of Daryl's arm when the Omega growls and starts turning. "We can't kill all of them, Daryl. We're going to have to live with these people when this is all over." 

"In the meantime, y'got them at Hilltop with Maggie an' the others," Daryl grumbles, "puttin' everyone in danger." He scowls at Paul. "Why?" 

"We're not killers," Paul says. "We're not Negan. We're better than that and you know it." 

Daryl's jaw clenches, lips twisting. "If they kill anyone," he says, rumbling softly, "it's on you." He twists out of Paul's grip and starts walking, hearing Paul sigh and follow. 

~ 

The second Daryl's inside Hilltop, he gets bombarded by people, each one wanting to see for themselves that he's alright, that the puppy's still kicking. Paul easily and smoothly disperses the crowd after one too many tried touching Daryl's stomach, bumping Daryl's shoulder once they're alone. 

"Should've warned you about that, too," he says. 

"Dunno why they bother," Daryl grumbles. 

"You left quite the impression, Daryl," Paul says. "You helped train most of them and you also happen to be Mated to me. Is there any wonder why they care?" 

Daryl grumbles and makes for Barrington, pointedly ignoring the makeshift prison set up on the far side of the community. He freezes when he sees Maggie sitting on a chair on the porch of Barrington, a wistful, faraway look in her eyes. He knows immediately when she smells him, her head turning, eyes lighting up when she sees him. He rushes forward when he sees her struggling to stand, helping her the rest of the way, huffing when she rumbles at him. 

"Could've gotten up by myself," she says, but her eyes are happy, her arms coming around to embrace Daryl, pressing in close to whisper to him, "Missed you." 

"Wasn't gone long," Daryl murmurs, wrapping his arms around her loosely. 

Maggie simply hums and hangs on for a long while, only pulling away when Paul clears his throat. She smiles at the Switch, pulling him into an embrace as well, rumbling happily when he haltingly brings his arms up to hold her. Daryl watches the way Maggie brushes her nose over Paul's neck, breathing deep, sees the way Paul flushes and holds her tighter. They eventually pull apart, Maggie bringing her hands up to cup Paul's face, grinning at his flush before dropping her hands and turning to Daryl. 

"What brings you here?" she asks. "Much as I missed you, I hear you have a bit of a Feral problem t'take care of." 

"He's gettin' better," Daryl replies with a shrug. "Heard you had your puppy. Wanted t'come by an' see fer myself." 

Maggie's face falls, shoulders slumping. "He's inside, sleeping, for once," she says, turning and walking into the house. 

Daryl shoots Paul a look before following Maggie inside, worry written all over his face. He follows her up the stairs to her room, his nose soon picking up on a new smell, one that makes his steps falter. Maggie shoots him a sad smile, nodding. 

"Smells just like his Daddy," she says, opening the door quietly. "Threw me for a loop the first few times." 

Daryl carefully steps into the room, eyes immediately zeroing in on the crib near the bed. He glances at Maggie, putting his bow down and stepping towards the crib once Maggie nods, freezing when an upset sounding gurgle comes from the crib. He glances behind him long enough to see Maggie's face crumple seconds before an unholy wailing comes from the crib. He stands before the crib, looking down at the baby inside, wincing at the pitch of the baby's wailing. He makes to lean down, but he can't get more than a few inches where his stomach presses uncomfortably against the crib. Standing upright, he idly rubs his stomach, huffing when there's a kick against his hand, wincing when the wailing from the crib seems to get louder. He feels Maggie come up next to him, staring down at the baby in the crib before dipping down to pick him up, lips twisting in a grimace as she adjusts her hold, looking at Dayl, eyes wet. Daryl gently takes the baby from her, purring softly as soon as he's secure in his arms. 

It takes a few minutes, but the wailing peters off, the little face finally smoothing out from the rictus of displeasure. There's a series of coughs and a warble of unhappiness before the baby lets out a gusty, gasping sigh and opens his eyes. He blinks up at Daryl, bafflement written all over his tiny face as he processes this new person holding him. 

"What's his name?" Daryl asks in the silence. 

"Hershel," Maggie replies. "Hershel Jr." 

Daryl hums, swaying his body slightly, causing little Hershel to coo curiously. He knows the second the baby finally registers his smell, grimacing as he lets out a series of excited noises, hands and legs flailing. He looks over at Maggie in question, wandering over to the bed when she shrugs and nods. They both sit on the bed, Daryl handing Hershel to Maggie long enough to pull his shirt off, taking him back and making a face when the baby roots around before latching on, sucking greedily. He feels Maggie lean against him just as he starts purring again, her shoulders relaxing minutely. 

"He'd never latch on with me, wouldn't take the formula," she murmurs; "hell, he wouldn't even take the milk we got from the cows or goats." She rubs her head over Daryl's shoulder. "Started getting real worried he'd starve to death, but then you turned up." She peers up at him with a small smile. "Thank you." 

"Ain't nothin'," Daryl says. "Shit's jus' gonna go t'waste otherwise." 

"Until yours gets here," Maggie says, glancing down at Daryl's stomach. 

"Gonne be pullin' double duty," Daryl grumbles. "Ain't ever gonna get a wink o'sleep." 

"That's what breast pumps are for, Daryl," Maggie says, laughing when Daryl's face twists. She pats him on his knee lightly. "It's also what your Mate and Pack is for. You're not alone in this." She's quiet for several minutes before whispering, "You can slow down, you know. You don't have to keep putting yourself out there." 

"I'll stop when that asshole's dead," Daryl mutters. 

"You might give birth before that happens," Maggie says. "What happens if you do and we have to run?" 

"Don't matter cuz it ain't gonna happen," Daryl says. 

"You don't know that." 

"I do." Daryl rubs his cheek over Maggie's head, rumbling softly. "Ain't gonna happen." 

~ 

A few days later, Maggie pulls Paul and Daryl aside, taking them up to her room and closing the door tight. 

"What's wrong?" Paul immediately asks. 

"Nothing," Maggie replies, turning to them. "More like a feeling I have. Y'all were plannin' on goin' to Alexandria tomorrow, but I think we should send a scout before then." 

"You think something's going to happen?" Paul asks. "That something could have already happened?" 

Maggie nods. "I'm not sure what, but I don't think it's anythin' good," she replies, looking between the two. "I hate to ask, but do you think you could go?" 

"Thought you wanted me t'slow up," Daryl butts in, scowling. 

Maggie's face twists. "I wouldn't be askin' if I had any other choice," she replies tightly. "You two are the best we have; fast, quiet, and you know how to get to Alexandria better than anyone." 

"Y'ain't gotta explain it t'me," Daryl says. "I'll go, but I ain't gonna have t'listen t'ya gripin' when we get back." 

"Fair." Maggie smiles, hugging Daryl, then Paul. "Thank you, both of you. Come back to me safe and whole." 

They nod and leave the room, to their trailer where they quickly pack some bags before taking a car and leaving Hilltop. 

"Should tell Merle," Daryl says when they're on the road. 

"Probably," Paul says. "Wouldn't want him to wander over to Hilltop and lose his shit when he finds you left without saying anything to him." 

"He ain't my keeper," Daryl growls. 

"No, but you are the only one who can bring him back," Paul rebuts, easing the car into a shallow ditch. "Technically, you're his keeper, not the other way around." 

Daryl grumbles and opens his door, grunting as he gets out, one hand going to his lower back once he's upright. He continues his grumbling as he and Paul make their way into the woods, scowling and rumbling when Paul hovers a little too close every few steps. They both freeze when the coppery smell of blood reaches their noses; blood, and other Alphas. Daryl creeps forward, ignoring Paul's fingers gripping his sleeve, peering around a tree and sucking in a sharp breath. Paul comes up behind him, peering around him and the tree, spitting a slew of curses at what he sees. 

The small clearing around the cabin is littered with bodies, both human and walker, the combined blood staining the grass and dirt a dark red. The door to the cabin looks to have been forced open, hanging loosely by a single hinge, more blood staining the wood. They can't see inside, but it's safe to assume the place would be in a similar state to outside. There's no sign of Merle or the Alphas, but they're close, their scents too fresh to be otherwise. 

"We need to leave," Paul whispers after several long minutes of staring. "Now." He tugs at Daryl's sleeve, huffing when the Omega doesn't move. "We don't know who those Alphas are, but it's safe to assume they're Saviors and they probably took Merle. Honestly, I don't want to be here if or when they come back to look for us." 

"Gonna know where we went anyways," Daryl finally murmurs, turning away from the gruesome scene, face pale. 

"Well, sure, but I'd rather be behind a wall with reinforcements than out here with just us and no way to know where those Alphas are or when they'll attack," Paul says, frowning. 

Daryl hums, then abruptly turns and bends, throwing up his breakfast, one hand clutching his stomach as he tries to control his breathing while he dry heaves. He lets out a warbling growl when he feels Paul's hand on his back, rubbing up and down in a soothing manner. He breathes deeply before slowly standing, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve. 

"You alright?" Paul asks, letting his hand drop. 

"'M fine," Daryl replies, sniffing and gagging again; spitting with a grimace and glancing at Paul. "Shit smells, is all." He spares a glance back at the clearing with another grimace. "Let's get out of here." 

Paul stares at Daryl for a minute or two before he nods, leading the way out of the woods and back to the car. He hovers over Daryl despite the Omega's grousing and growling, waiting to be sure he's settled before going around to the driver's side and climbing in. They drive off, Paul taking them on a slightly roundabout route, hoping to avoid any possible confrontations along the way. They make it to Alexandria in the late afternoon no worse for wear, though Daryl grouches about being on his ass too long, hissing as he stretches as soon as he's out of the car. He curses as his legs wobble, clinging to the roof of the car while his legs get with the program, rumbling when Paul's almost instantly at his side, hands lingering just over Daryl's arm. 

"I'm sorry," he says softly. "I didn't realize you might've needed to move around." 

"'S fine," Daryl says, lifting one leg, then the other, biting at his lower lip as he gives them a shake. "Didn't realize it m'self." 

"I hate to interrupt, but what are you two doing here?" 

Daryl looks up, seeing Andrea standing before them, arms crossed. "Everythin' good here?" he asks. 

"Good as it can be right now," Andrea replies, cocking her head. "That still doesn't answer my question." She looks the both of them up and down, face skeptical. "Everything alright back at Hilltop?" 

"Nothin' bad, no," Daryl replies, bending his knees a few times. "Maggie had her puppy." His lips quirk when Andrea's eyes light up. "Whole an' healthy." 

"Looks like you're almost ready to pop, too," Andrea says, leaning forward a little, as if trying to get a better view. 

Daryl scoffs, not-so accidentally kicking Paul in the shin when the Switch gets too close, smiling when he yelps and steps back. Daryl turns back to Andrea, shrugging. 

"Couple more months," he says. "Prob'bly shouldn't be here, but Maggie had a feelin' we might be needed here." 

"You?" Andrea asks, rolling her eyes when Daryl growls defensively. "No offense, Daryl, but you're not exactly in the best condition to fight." 

"Still can," Daryl retorts. 

"Never said you couldn't," Andrea snips back, "but you look like you swallowed a beach ball. I can't imagine how that's playing hell with your center of gravity." She puts her hands on her hips, cocking her head. "Honestly, you're probably more of a liability right now." 

Daryl growls and pushes away from the car, glowering at the Alpha as he stalks off further into the community. He hears Paul say some things to her and her replying back, hears him rumble and say something else before his footsteps quickly come up behind Daryl. Daryl glances over at him, shrugging when Paul shakes his head, face pinched. Daryl bypasses Rick's home, going all the way down the street, easing up the steps of the last home and knocking on the door. It takes a few minutes, but the door's soon opened, revealing a surprised Aaron; Daryl shrugs and Aaron cracks a smile, reaching out to embrace the Omega tightly. 

"Everything alright back at Hilltop?" Aaron asks after pulling back a bit. 

"Everythin's fine," Daryl replies, glancing over Aaron's shoulder into the house. "Everythin' good here?" 

"It goes," Aaron replies simply, stepping back, gesturing the pair inside. "He's not thrilled about being on bed rest, but it's better that than dead." 

Daryl hums, nodding. He steps further into the house, towards the bedroom, pausing at the doorway when there's an audible gasp from within. Aaron gently pushes past Daryl, going over the help Eric sit up, gently admonishing him for trying to do it himself. 

"I'm not completely invalid," Eric snips, then to Daryl, "You're a sight for sore eyes. Practically worried to death when I heard what happened." He looks the Omega up and down slowly, then nods. "Still in one piece, then; you and the puppy." His brows jump as he glances down at Daryl's stomach, then back up to his face. "You look about fit to burst. How many more months?" 

"'Bout two," Daryl says, shuffling forward when Paul nudges his back. 

"And I imagine you plan on being out there until you can't anymore," Eric says, rolling his eyes when Daryl scowls. "Honey, that's not good for you, or your puppy. Too much stress can and will put you into early labor. I'm not sure any of us want to see you suddenly double over in the middle of a battle because the puppy's had enough and wants out." 

"I'll be fine," Daryl grumbles, moving further into the room to sit near the foot of the bed. "Puppy'll be fine. Ain't gonna keel over." 

"You don't know that," Eric says, nudging Daryl with his foot. "And anyway, you might get Nesting Fever sometime soon. Might be the right time to slow down and let others do the work." 

"Ain't gonna stop til that bastard's dead," Daryl growls. 

"He's already been Nesting," Paul pipes up, smiling and tilting his head when Daryl scowls at him. "I haven't seen my beanie since you yanked it off me last month. I've also seen more blankets and pillows randomly appearing in the trailer." He squints at Daryl playfully. "Maggie's also been wondering where her shirts have disappeared to. I haven't told her, but I swear I saw one on your side of the bed last night. Any idea how that got there?" 

Daryl mumbles something and ducks his head, ears reddening when there's a series of snorts and muffled laughter from the bed. He grumbles when Eric nudges his leg again, peeking through his hair at the Beta. 

"This is exactly what I meant," he says, then smiles. "If it'll make you feel better, I can have Aaron sneak some clothes from your Pack here." 

"I always wanted to be an accomplice for stolen clothes," Aaron deadpans, hissing when Eric smacks his arm. 

Eric gives Aaron a look before turning back to Daryl. "So, what are you guys doing here anways?" he asks. "Last I heard, you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." 

"Maggie had one of her feelings," Paul replies. "Asked us to come by early just in case." 

"Just you two?" Aaron asks. "No one else?" 

"I think the idea was to drop by, then go right back," Paul replies, leaning against the wall, "but I think it's better if we just stay the night and wait to go back with everyone else." 

"Took a helluva roundabout route," Daryl grumbles. "Got here later than planned." 

"I figured it was the safer option after discovering Merle was taken again," Paul retorts with a frown. "Excuse me for wanting to get here in one piece." 

"What do you mean taken?" Aaron asks. "By who?" 

"Means we found nothin' but dead bodies an' a wreck of a bolt hole," Daryl says, frowning. "Bunch of Alphas, prob'bly Saviors." 

"Why would they go through the effort of taking him again?" Eric ponders. "Surely, it would serve them no real purpose." 

"Capture a Feral and point them in the right direction, all without them hurting you?" Paul questions back, head tilted. "Sounds like a whole lot of bad news to me." 

"An' most won't hesitate to fire on 'im if he were comin' at them in a blind rage," Daryl mumbles. "Take one look at his eyes an' gun 'im down." His lower lip wobbles a little. 

"You don't know if that's going to happen, though," Paul says, walking over and sitting down next to Daryl after Eric shifts his legs. "For all we know, it could've been a Rouge Pack and Merle went along with them willingly after killing the Alpha." 

Daryl snorts, rubbing his eyes roughly. "Right," he mumbles. "Makes things a lot better t'think he might be out there with a Rogue Pack." 

"Sorry." Paul leans against Daryl, sighing softly. "Thought maybe having him be out there might be the better option than him being used as a tool for the Saviors." 

"We won't know for sure 'til we go lookin'," Daryl says. 

"Or if certain people come knocking," Eric puts in. 

"They wouldn't be able to," Aaron points out. "Not without Negan, at least, and he's still held up at the Sanctuary." 

"Which is why everyone's coming here tomorrow, hopefully for the final push to end all this," Eric says, rolling his eyes. "I know." 

Aaron hums, pressing a kiss to the top of Eric's head. "In the meantime, we wait," he says. 

"Worst part ever," Paul quips, garnering laughter from everyone in the room. 

~ 

Daryl and Paul end up staying the night with Aaron and Eric. Aaron disappears to the kitchen to make dinner while Daryl and Paul keep Eric company, Paul pulling a pack of cards from a pocket with a flourish and a smile. They play several hands of gin, teasing and bantering at one another until there's a faint rumble from outside, the sky briefly lighting up orange. Instantly, Daryl and Paul are on their feet, Paul making it to the window first and looking out, sucking in a breath and turning away from the window, shaking his head at Daryl when the Omega tries looking outside as well. 

"The hell's going on out there?" Daryl demands. 

Seconds later, Aaron bursts into the room just as a loud shrieking noise is heard from outside and the last voice they want to hear echoing through the community. 

"Knock, knock, motherfuckers. Guess who's here and absolutely not fucking happy about recent events? I just gave you guys a warning shot, a teaser if you will. If you let us in right now, we'll help you put that fire out _and_ I won't immediately start killing anyone." There's a rumbling sort of chuckle, then, "If not, then I'll just have to barrel right through your gates, set your whole community on fire, and kill every last one of you assholes. Hell, I might just let some of you survive if you beg prettily enough." There's a burst of static. "I'll give you five minutes to comply. Tick, tock." 

"We need to leave," Aaron says. "We need to leave, now." 

"Where?" Paul asks. "They probably have the community surrounded. There's nowhere for us to go." 

"We distract 'em," Daryl replies, pointing outside to one of the far side walls. "There's a weak spot 'round there. We barrel through that, get 'em t'chase us. Should be more'n enough time t'get everyone somewhere safe." 

"I'm still not seeing where we could go," Paul says. 

"The sewers," Aaron says. "If we're careful, they won't notice or search them until we can get everyone safely outside." 

"Then we should tell everyone," Eric says. "Gather the community and break off into small groups; regroup somewhere else when it's relatively clear to." 

"And go where?" Paul asks, frowning as he looks between the trio. "You're thinking of bringing everyone to the Kingdom or Hilltop." 

"It's all we have," Aaron says. 

"What happens if there's Saviors there, just waiting for something like this to happen?" Paul asks. 

"Man, we already got Saviors at Hilltop; you brought 'em right in," Daryl growls. "If they're waitin' fer somethin' like this, we take 'em out an' send the bodies back t'Negan." He watches Paul's lips twist and he shakes his head. "Uh-uh, we ain't keepin' any more of 'em. We ain't a baby-sittin' service fer these assholes." He turns to Aaron. "Go gather everyone. Tell 'em t'pack only what's absolutely needed. Make it look like we left in a hurry, throw 'em off fer a while." 

Aaron nods and quickly leaves. Daryl turns to Eric, then Paul, eyes narrow. 

"We good here?" He waits for Paul to nod before continuing. "Take Eric, get Gracie, and get 'em both t'safety." 

"What about you?" Paul asks over Eric's protests. 

"Gotta distract these assholes somehow, don't we?" Daryl answers with a feral sort of smile. 

"On your own?" Eric asks, brows jumping up. 

"Nah." Daryl turns and starts heading out of the room. "I'll grab some people." 

As he's leaving, Negan's voice rings through the community again, sounding irritated. 

"One more minute and we barrel through and burn everything down. Time's a-wasting and I do not have the patience for this shit tonight." There's a pause, then a fairly delighted rumble. "Carl! You delightfully scary boy! Where's your Daddy; he and I need to have a little chit-chat about how royally fucked things are right now." 

"Ferget Gracie," Daryl rumbles, looking back into the room when there's a chorus of protests. "Get t'the sewers quick as y'can. I'll follow when it's safe t'do so." 

He disappears into the hallway after that, letting his nose direct him in the direction of the baby's room; quickly and quietly opening the door and slipping in. He's a little surprised and a lot relieved to see the baby still soundly asleep in her crib, unaware of the ruckus going on outside. He moves around the room, gathering a bag and stuffing as many essentials as he can into it, zipping it with a little difficulty before slinging it securely over his shoulder. He then does a circuit around the crib, searching and finding a way to get her out of the crib without harming himself or waking her. He carefully leans down and wraps his hands around her, slowly standing back up, adjusting his hold so she's resting against his unoccupied shoulder. He freezes when she makes a series of cooing burbles, quietly exhaling when she rubs her face over his shoulder before settling back into sleep with a sigh. 

He exits the room, pausing long enough to tug the sheet off of Aaron and Eric's bed before leaving the house entirely. Outside is almost eerily silent, the only sound being the echoes of Negan and Carl's voice from the front gate, though it's too far to tell what they're talking about. He walks away from the voices, towards the back wall, humming when he sees Tara, Rosita, Michonne, and Andrea preparing a large truck, murmuring quietly to each other. They all turn their heads almost simultaneously toward Daryl, all of them frowning in confusion when they see him. 

"What are you doing here?" Andrea asks once he's close enough. "And why do you have a baby?" 

"Pretty sure we all got the same idea," Daryl replies. 

"Distraction," Rosita says with a nod. "Take out any and all Saviors that follow us." 

"But there's no way you're going with us," Andrea says, shaking her head when Daryl scowls at her. "You may be willing to put yourself and a baby at risk, but I'm not. I won't allow it." 

"Not sure how that matters," Daryl growls. "Y'ain't the one in charge here." 

"As the only Alpha here, I think I am, actually," Andrea retorts. 

"I rank above you, _Alpha_ ," Daryl growls, lip curling when Andrea scoffs. 

"You've hardly been here in the past several months," Andrea says. "You've been off at _Hilltop_ , with _Jesus_ , busy making your own Pack in the most literal way possible." 

"Something you encouraged," Rosita butts in, smirking when Andrea glowers at her. "You don't get to pick and choose this shit. Regardless of where he's been in the past few months, he still ranks above you." She then turns to Daryl. "So, what's the plan?" 

Daryl hands her the sheet, rolling his eyes when she blinks in confusion. "Tie it up secure-like," he says. "'M gonna need both hands fer this."


End file.
